Slytherin Squad
by HalfBloodDragon
Summary: As the unintended Captain of the most despised Auror squad, can Draco Malfoy lead his band of Slytherins through Death Eater attacks and threats from the Ministry? Definitely not. At least, not without the help of his reluctant Lieutenant: Ginny Weasley. Inconveniently, the last person he'd ever ask. COMPLETED: updates Thursdays
1. Prologue

Welcome! Characters that died during the Battle of Hogwarts are still alive. Other than that, it's DH compliant, but non-epilogue compliant. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Slytherin Squad<p>

Chapter 1: Prologue

Draco Malfoy was a miserable wretch. Most people assumed this had begun after the Battle of Hogwarts, when his father was shipped off to Azkaban, Draco was hauled in front of the Wizengamot, and his feeble, traitorous actions were barely enough to save his own neck from the chopping block.

No, he was used to being a miserable wretch. In fact, he'd been one for so long that he'd nearly stopped noticing. It took two years of sulking about _being_ a miserable wretch to realize that there might be a better remedy than all-consuming self-pity.

Upon observing the world around him, he discovered that Aurors miraculously generated respect. Having recognized the solution to instant happiness, he applied to the Aurors the same day.

There he was informed that a background check and references were required. Knowing a certain snake-and-skull-shaped tattoo was not looked upon favorably by the current administration, he completed the application as more of a joke than anything else. The reference acquired from Snape was surprisingly honest, and, paraphrased, said, "He's still a useless wimp, but if he tries, he means it." Draco thought this was the icing on the cake of his awful application, and submitted it happily. Knowing he had tried, he could then forever more blame his miserable wretchedness on someone _else_, and thus live the rest of his days in bitter contentedness.

He did not count on the Auror Department having a sense of humor.

He especially did not count on _Harry Potter _having such a strong delight in irony, and personally waiving the background check.

"Malfoy fought in the Battle of Hogwarts," The Chosen One managed with only a slight smirk. "If it counted to let me into the Aurors, it shouldn't count any less for him."

He neglected to mention that Malfoy had not fired a single spell during the battle. That was for the rest of the Aurors to complain about later.

And so Draco Malfoy was accepted into the Auror Academy.

Oddly enough, every other trainee had violent reactions to his last name and left forearm. Every day, his comrades in arms challenged themselves to be more creative. It would be a shame if they left a single element in his life unexploited. How could they, with such excellent material to pull from? His father was only in Azkaban, mother a social pariah, school House synonymous with evil incarnate, and his unchangeable blood-status forever the brand of the oppressor. And did they mention he was a Death Eater?

Draco did not speak of his family. He did not speak of his blood-status. He never mentioned his House. And more than anything, Draco would never, not once, allow his left arm to be seen in public.

And so of course, every day in training, his fellow would-be-Aurors played a game. The winner was whoever could 'accidentally' rip off whatever daily disguise Draco had used to hide his Dark Mark.

One by one, the long days of training crept by. If Draco cried himself to sleep a good number of those nights, he would be the last to ever admit it. For once, he had no father to tell about this. He had no mother whose threatening letters would strike fear. If he failed or succeeded, it would be entirely his own fault. For the rest of his life, he would have no one to blame but the face staring back at him in the mirror. Could he live with that? He wasn't sure, but was terrified of finding out too late that he couldn't.

Miraculously, he survived the month of training. Even more miraculously, the endless bullying had forced him to focus on actually training, and he managed decent marks.

Everyone knew a _Malfoy_ would have to get _excellent _marks for even a junior squad to request him on their roster. Again, this chance for someone else to fail him pleased Draco to no end.

Until Richard Murstow, a gruff, middle-aged Slytherin, asked for Draco to be put on his squad.

This unexpected turn also pleased Draco. If there was anything he liked more than not being held responsible, it was favoritism. And so Draco went to the squad willingly, expecting to skate by as he had for seven years in Potions.

He could not have been more wrong.

Murstow took it as his personal goal to make Draco's life a living hell. The abuse he had received in training were loving caresses to the torture Murstow put him through. In fact, he exclusively referred to Draco as, 'The Death Eater'.

This confused and angered Draco to no end. Until one day, he realized that the more insulting Murstow was, the less his _squadmates_ had left to say. After less than a week, the taunts from his teammates ceased entirely. And the more Draco persevered through Murstow's torture, the more..._sympathy_ his teammates felt for him. For once, they did not scoot away at the team lockers. They encouraged him when he did well. Sparingly, but encouragement all the same. He tried it back on occasion. Foreign as it felt, it hadn't killed him yet.

Draco took it as a challenge instead of a portent of doom. He did not run. He faced the abuse, he held his temper.

And he won.

While Draco would never like the man who abused him for sport, he respected the man who knew what was needed to become accepted.

As Malfoy and Murstow surveyed the wreckage of the Wizarding World, they saw the specific ruin heaped on Slytherin, the House they had once loved. No one, not even the innocent, the uninvolved, had been spared from its stigma. And so for any Slytherins willing to endure the trials of becoming an Auror, Murstow gave them the same chance he had given Draco. And together, Captain Murstow and Lieutenant Malfoy gave the new Slytherin Aurors a squad to call home afterward.

And then Murstow was murdered.


	2. Aurors

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 2: Aurors

Draco Malfoy strode through the cubicles of the Auror Department, intent on getting to his office without making his day worse than it already promised to be. A hard task, by anyone's standards, but a monumental one for the Slytherin Auror.

As he approached, heads quickly looked away, finding a spot on the ceiling _so_ very interesting. Anything to keep from making unwanted eye contact, or, _Merlin forbid_, actual conversation. His traditional sneer curled around Draco's lips. This was perfectly fine by him, as he had nothing to say to the wastes of flesh that dared call themselves Aurors. Blond hair combed crisply in place and grey eyes blazing, he marched on.

Through the cubicles, at the end of the long hallway, sanctuary awaited. He shoved open the heavy door to Slytherin Squad's training room. A pane of spell-proofed glass divided the front section of the training room from the larger back half. In the front, lounge area of the room, plush chairs clumped around a low table on one side, with lockers on the other for the squad's gear. A single door stood on either side, one to the Captain's office by the lounge, one to the Lieutenant's by the lockers.

The back half, behind the glass, was reserved for battle simulations and the most rigorous training. Slytherin Squad's battle room gleamed a pristine white through the glass. Draco was surprised it hadn't started gathering dust.

The other occupant of the room turned in his lounge chair, facing the opened door. Meticulously groomed, dark skin, and an indifferent expression broken only by raising an eyebrow marked Blaise Zabini. Lazily, he kicked his feet up on the low table. "Any news?"

Draco gave a grunt by way of answer, slapping the newest paperwork onto the table and dropping into a chair of his own.

Blaise rifled through them, his eyebrow climbing higher. "Too experienced for a junior squad, too incompetent for a senior squad…" He trailed off, looking up at Draco. "They don't have the faintest idea what to do with us, do they?"

"If I could shove all their brains into one body, the entire Auror division would be lucky to make a single troll," Draco snarled. "It's been what, three weeks now?"

"Nearly four," Blaise corrected. He gestured to the wide expanse of the room around him. "Not that the others aren't making the most of the break, obviously."

Draco snorted. "The Ministry sure does know how to motivate its Aurors."

Behind Draco, the door to the training room opened. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic stood in the doorway, his regal face unreadable. "I'd like a word with you in private, Lieutenant Malfoy."

Surprised, Draco stood, although not with haste. "Of course, Minister." He led him to the Lieutenant's office, holding open the door as Shacklebolt took a seat in front of Draco's desk. It was a small office, and other than his certificate of graduation from the Auror Academy, Draco had never really bothered with furnishing it. He sat at his own desk, without the faintest idea what was going on.

A contemplative look stole across Kingsley's face. "Captain Murstow's death was far from an accident. It worries me that your squad has so much attention."

Draco barely kept his tone level. "I believe that was the Death Eater's point. They didn't write 'Blood Traitor' across Murstow's wall with his own organs to be subtle."

A hard look crossed the Minister's face. "I meant why he was targeted in the first place. Did you know that the most common terms for your Slytherin Squad are," He ticked them off on his fingers. "a cesspool of pure-blooded ideals, a blight upon the Aurors and the Ministry, and, my favorite, a ripe breeding ground for the same toxic ideologies that spawned the need for redemption in the first place." He looked expectantly at the young Auror.

"That's outrageous!" Draco spluttered. "They missed the entire point!"

Kingsley frowned. "I'm not sure they did, Draco."

That stopped him short. "What?"

"Your squad filled with Slytherins, while a noble idea to clear their names, is meaningless without integration or a successful mission. What is there to convince anyone of anything? All you've shown is that you can associate with your own 'kind', so to speak."

_We've only had _one _mission_, Draco barely resisted snapping. "What are you saying, Minister?"

"I'm saying that you need to integrate. For the sake of the Ministry as well as your own." Kingsley spared him a look of concern. "The last thing I want to read is a headline with Draco Malfoy's dead body, calling him the next blood-traitor."

"I fail to see how integration will protect me in the slightest."

Kingsley chuckled softly. "If you're ostracizing your old allies, you need new ones. Right now, Slytherin Squad is in the unenviable position of being hated by both sides." His mouth twitched in half-smile. "And that's a position I'd vacate as soon as possible."

Uneasiness filled the pit of Draco's stomach. Nothing good could come of integrating the squad, and he'd always known it. So had Murstow, little that it meant now. "So you want me to go recruit a new Auror who's not a pure-blood and tell the squad to play nicely?" He nearly added, _good luck_, but fought the temptation.

"No. It needs to come from the leadership of the squad. A figure of authority, not someone your Slytherins can pick on. I've already selected a new Lieutenant for them."

His words punched Draco in the gut. "A new Lieutenant?" he gritted out. "And where will I be going?"

Kingsley gave him a strange look. "You'll be the Captain, of course."

Draco managed a relieved smile. "Of course."

Pushing back his chair, Kingsley stood. "Treat your Lieutenant nicely, Draco. I can't say that you'll get another one."

Draco forced a smile, purposely ignoring the threat. "I'll give him a warm, Slytherin welcome."

Fortunately, Kingsley didn't ask for a definition. With a satisfied nod, the Minister left.

Draco missed Captain Murstow already.

...

In the opposite corner of the Auror Division, down the many halls, sat Ginny Weasley behind her many stacks of paperwork. She shoved the closest stack to the side of her desk, letting her head thunk onto the clear space. Her eyes felt like they'd start bleeding if she had to check another trainee's improperly filed Apparition License. One would think there were a limited number of ways to botch your own name, address, and wand type, but the creativity of idiots continued to surprise her. Sitting with her head pressed against her desk didn't help her headache much, but anything felt better than paperwork.

A firm knock came from her office door.

"What?" Ginny snapped, not caring if her students knew they'd put her in a foul temper. It was their own fault, anyway.

"Is now a bad time?" Kingsley Shacklebolt's worried voice came from the doorway.

Ginny jumped up, knocking the stack of papers onto the floor. "Minister Shacklebolt! Come in!" A quick sweep of her wand Vanished the scattered forms.

He chuckled. "May I take a seat?"

"Yes, yes of course!" she flustered, dropping back into her own chair. "How can I help you?"

Kingsley watched her carefully as he spoke. "I've heard you're not fond of being an Instructor."

Ginny winced. "I'm that bad, am I?"

A broad smile lit the face of her family friend. "I've seen your students outduel fresh Aurors without breaking a sweat. It's not your skill I'm concerned about."

Ginny sighed, admitting defeat. "Hermione spilled?" The Minister confirmed with a sly smile. "I shouldn't have taken this promotion, and everyone knows it. Aurors retire here, and I barely earned my stripes before leaving the field."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "If taking down four Dark Wizards is what you call '_barely_', I'd like to see the rest of what you can do."

Excitement thudded in her chest. "Do you mean…a field position?"

Unable to keep from smiling at her exuberance, he nodded. "An..._interesting_ position opened up on a squad. I would only trust an experienced Auror with it, and you fit all the requirements."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Not to be rude, but what requirement do I fill? Best friend of the Head of the DMLE, Hermione Weasley?"

Kingsley kept a straight face. "I was looking for the sister-in-law, actually." That made her smile. But he continued in all seriousness. "You have a level head, Ginny. You're pure-blooded but not prejudiced, and you understand people, among other things. Did you know that when you were a field Auror, every one of your superiors said nothing but glowing praises about you?"

"I didn't know that, sir."

"There's a lot you don't know still. Which is why it was a shame to turn you into an instructor so early. Especially when you could be a Lieutenant in the field."

She couldn't help gaping. "A Lieutenant?"

Kingsley smiled. "I wouldn't dream of reinstating you as anything less. But it's not on a senior squad."

She nodded. "I expected as much. It makes sense to pull an instructor to help lead a junior squad. I might even have trained some of the Aurors."

The Minister hesitated. "It's not a junior squad."

"Is this some kind of a riddle?" Ginny frowned at him in confusion. "We only have junior and senior squads."

He let out a deep breath. "And Slytherin Squad."

Had Ginny taken a drink, she would have sprayed it across her desk. "Forget passing training, I've always wondered how they even managed to pass the _background check_."

"They didn't," he said simply.

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn I just heard you say we have Aurors who didn't pass the background check."

"Harry and I agreed to make an exception, and waive it." The call would not have been made lightly, Ginny knew, and Kingsley's obvious distress from the current ramifications made that all the more obvious. "They came to us with the idea of a squad for anyone who wanted back into society, and were willing to _earn_ the chance to be there."

"They?"

"Richard Murstow and Draco Malfoy," he explained.

"Malfoy?" she winced. "Isn't his tattoo," she slapped her left forearm, "an instant disqualification from the Aurors?"

"Usually, yes," he agreed. "But we let him in on a trial basis, and he earned his slot."

Ginny couldn't disagree more, but kept it to herself. "And Murstow? His death was brutal."

Kingsley nodded sadly. "He's the one. And it looks like Captaining Slytherin Squad is the reason why."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to have to be blunt, but why would Death Eaters even _care_ about him leading his failure of a squad? I'd think taking out someone like Tonks, who's one of the best Captains since Mad Eye, would be a bigger priority."

He shrugged helplessly. "If we knew why, we'd have done something about it already. As it is, I'm doing the only thing I can: assigning one of my best Aurors to figure it out."

The realization hit her, making Ginny blink. "Oh."

Leaning forward, he laced his fingers atop her desk. "And now it's my turn to be blunt. Waving those background checks on Slytherin Squad may have been what got Murstow killed. He was a good Auror, and not one to take chances, so we took his word when he said the Slytherins had changed their tune."

"That's why you've kept them out of real combat, isn't it?" Ginny figured out. "You're not sure you can trust them."

Kingsley chuckled. "That and their inability to _handle _combat don't make them the most promising squad, no."

Personally, she didn't see why the Minister was still bothering with them. "And you want me to be their Lieutenant." Disbelief leaked into her tone. "Who's replacing Murstow as Captain?"

A suppressed smile twitched at his lips. "Draco Malfoy."

Staring at him in complete disbelief, she gave up, dropping her head onto her hands. "There has got to be _something_ I'm missing. There is no way a single squad can have this many problems."

"I'd offer _you_ the Captain's chair," Kingsley said softly, "If I weren't absolutely positive it would end with _your _organs strewn across your walls."

She looked up at that. "What makes you think Malfoy won't get the same treatment?"

"Not much," he agreed. "I'm hoping it takes more effort to label a Malfoy a blood-traitor than it would a Weasley, or Murstow, who married a muggleborn. But he knows the risks, and is more than willing."

Her face scrunched in revulsion. "That doesn't sound like the Malfoy I know. He'll have some nasty plan up his sleeve-anything to keep from risking his own skin."

Amusement flitted across Kingsley's face. "Then you're there to discover it. If you find anything seriously wrong with the squad, come to me, and we'll shut it down. You don't have to risk anything more than you're comfortable with."

She couldn't help laughing. "Gosh, you make this job sound so appealing!"

"I need you to be aware of what you're getting into," he said simply. "Anything else would be jeopardizing your safety."

"Minister, you know I'm desperate, but…" Ginny paused, trying to find the words to put it nicely. There weren't any. "I'm not _that _desperate."

Kingsley leaned forward, intently focused on his junior officer. "It would be a shame if you were. Death Eaters targeted their squad, and we don't know why. The _only_ hint we have, is that after that, any sane person would close the squad."

"And so that's the last thing you'll do," she concluded, understanding the gravity.

He nodded. "There's few Aurors I'd trust with this. And if we do need to close them, I'll do my best to get you onto a senior squad afterward. Just make it for two months."

"I understand, sir." This might become the worst decision she'd ever made, but Ginny wasn't about to back down just from some slimy Slytherins. "When do I report in?"

Kingsley grinned at her decision. "Training Room 4, 8:30 tomorrow. I'll send someone over to take your place here." He stood, offering Ginny his hand. "Good luck, Lieutenant. You'll need it."

...

Draco angrily crumpled the note. It bore only five words, five words that single-handedly spelled the ruination of him, his career, and what shreds were left of his family name. All in five words.

It was 8:20, and inside the crumpled note read, "Lieutenant Weasley reporting for duty."

He swore as violently as he knew how. Of course the public would only be satisfied by one of the so-called War Heroes signing off on Slytherin Squad. He had nearly specifically requested that Shacklebolt not give him Ron Weasley, but refrained out of respect for the Minster's intelligence. But who else would Kingsley have been thinking of? Granger (now another Weasley, but she would forever be Granger to him) was Head of the DMLE, Potter was Head of the Aurors… and then there was Weasley. Yes, he was now the most famous 'Dark-wizard Catcher' of all time, but he was still just an Auror, and could be assigned to a squad at any time. Stupid, stupid of him to trust Shacklebolt.

He paced through the lounge of the training room, and still was pacing when the door inevitably opened. "Weasley," he drawled bitterly, not even glancing up, "so _overjoyed_ you could be here. I assume the Minister briefed you to clean up the nasty Slytherins' act?"

"Something like that," a female voice replied.

Draco whipped around. A slim redhead gaped at him from the doorway. "You're not Weasley."

"I am." Amusement trickled into her voice at his confusion. "I'm Auror Weasley, here for my new assignment."

Auror Weasley? Then it hit him. Not Ron, his _sister_. Was that any better? Probably not. "I'm Auror Malfoy, your new Captain." Proper manners dictated he offer his hand, but he couldn't quite stomach it.

She winced slightly. "And I'm your new Lieutenant."

The door opened behind Weasley. Blaise sauntered in. "Hey Draco-" He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the redhead. Slowly, a grin split Blaise's face. "Well, well, look what we have here! I never expected Ministry oversight to be so attractive!"

Weasley flushed bright red. "Not a filthy blood-traitor anymore?" she asked skeptically.

"We're all blood traitors now." He shrugged, offering his hand. "Never met you officially before. Welcome to the squad."

She took it, uncertainty lingering in her eyes at this wildcard. "Where _is_ the squad?"

He smirked. "Saw most of them right behind me at the Apparition Point. Shouldn't be long now."

The door burst open. "Draco! I heard we got a new Lieutenant!" A curly-haired blond boy burst through it. His face scrunched up at the sight of Ginny. "Oh."

"That's Theodore Nott Jr," Blaise helpfully supplied. "The scowling man behind him is Nott Sr."

The man in question paid no notice to the other team members, dropping into a chair and flicking open the newspaper.

Blaise nodded. "He's always this talkative."

Nott Sr. only snapped the newspaper higher in response, so that he didn't have to see anyone past it.

"So I'm not to take it personally?" Ginny asked Blaise. A hint of amusement leaked through.

He only shrugged. "Well, it's probably also personal, but be my guest."

Theodore Nott Jr. moved toward Draco hesitantly. "So...are things going to change?"

Draco grunted, leaning back against the glass wall. "Not if I can help it."

Ginny turned to him. "You have a normal routine you follow?"

"Is there a Ministry-proscribed one I'm missing out on?" he sneered.

Ginny turned away in disgust. "Just as likeable as I remembered," she muttered.

Next to her, Blaise snorted. Her comment was instantly forgotten as the door opened again. A grin split his face. "Hello, ladies."

Two girls strode in, dressed to the nines. The taller one, with long brown hair hanging mid back, even wore heels. She looked disdainfully around the room before dropping into a chair.

The shorter one rolled her eyes at Blaise. With short chestnut hair framing a rounder face, she couldn't help but look impish. "You sound like a creeper," she chuckled, joining Blaise. She gestured with her chin towards Ginny. "Do we have a Ministry inspection today?"

Blaise chuckled. "This is...Ginny, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Ginny Weasley, our new Lieutenant. Ginny, this is Daphne Greengrass, sister of Astoria Greengrass, the elusive creature you see over there."

Daphne swept her eyes over Ginny, taking in the well-worn combat boots, simple jeans, and cheap shirt. Her smile held all the insincerity and sarcasm a society witch could muster. "Lovely. You'll fit in in no time."

Ginny smiled insincerely back at her. "Why thank you! I'm sure we'll be best of friends!"

Blaise snorted, trying to disguise his laughter as coughing. "Excuse me," he gave up, retreating to speak to Draco.

"So how long are you here before we get a replacement?" Daphne asked what she thought was a straightforward question.

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe forever," she said, just to irritate the girl.

Daphne looked confused. "But you're not a Slytherin."

Dry laughter escaped Ginny. "Funny thing, that reminds me of a war we just fought. Where Slytherins thought they were better than everyone else and wanted to kill them for it."

"This is Slytherin Squad," Daphne explained slowly, as if Ginny were two years old. "Comprised of Slytherins. It's kind of our thing."

"And you're an Auror first," Ginny replied in an equally patronizing manner. "Where everyone's treated equally. It's kind of their thing."

Daphne gave her an even more insincere smile, filled with barely concealed disgust. "Do excuse me." She stalked off to join Blaise and Draco chattering intently against the glass wall.

Ginny took an inventory of the training room. Nott Jr. had joined his father and the other girl in the lounge chairs, though no one was speaking to each other. The girl leafed through a magazine. Nott Jr. stared at the group surrounding Malfoy longingly.

Normally, she would go to the lounge, but Ginny had a sinking feeling the others were there specifically because she _wasn't. _To keep from looking like an idiot standing by herself, she wandered over to the lockers. The locker marked 'Lieutenant' still had 'Malfoy' written on it. Beside it, the tag on the Captain's locker stood ominously blank.

The door slammed open. "I told you," a surly looking man with a mustache snarled, "a new Lieutenant doesn't mean a damned thing. We'll have 'em gone before he can even say 'Slytherins'."

Goyle followed right behind on his heels, nodding at the right parts and frowning in consternation. Just as bulky and dumb-looking as she'd remembered. A third man walked in behind Goyle, looking even more menacing and completing the team.

The silent girl (Ginny already forgot her name) pointed a finger to Ginny. The mustached older man looked where she pointed, his scowl deepening. "A Weasley, is it?"

"Yes." Ginny braced herself.

Instead, he snorted, dropping into a lounge chair. "Figures we'd get saddled with one of _them_."

Malfoy separated from Blaise and Daphne to stand in the center of the room. "Today, we'll be scrimmaging." His eyes scanned the room as some of the younger ones cheered. Loud groans came from the two older men. "Blaise, Daphne, Nott Sr, Macnair and Warrington against Nott Jr, Goyle, Astoria, and Weasley. Battle Room-now. We start in three minutes."

Ginny didn't like the smirk on his face as Malfoy headed towards her . The rest of the team strode through the glass doors. The mustached one whispered furiously to the menacing one as they headed off into the far corner of the Battle Room.

Malfoy motioned her back as the rest of the team left. "Now do you realize what you're getting into, Weasley?"

She frowned slightly. "No"

"Merlin!" He threw his hands in the air. "Do I have to spell it out for you? We're Slytherins. All of us. And you're a Gryffindor. Some of them still hate your kind—"

"Are you saying I'm in danger here?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Of course not," he bluffed easily, "We're Aurors."

"Good. Then let me give this to you straight." Ginny strode up to him till her face was only inches from his, eyes still glittering fiercely. "I need this job. Aurors don't get demoted often and this is most likely my only chance to get back in the field without shaming everyone I know. But I've heard about this squad. Not much, but enough to tell me that you are _dangerously_ close to getting shut down. And I doubt other Captains take kindly to former Death Eaters on their team—"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy growled.

Ginny chuckled in a decidedly unfriendly way. "Oh yes I do. Face it, Malfoy. If your little squad folds up shop I'm stuck back at HQ. I doubt – Ron, let's say? – would have near so much incentive." Weasley paused to let it sink in. "Work _with_ me, just a little bit, and I'll try to help your squad."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, she did have incentive. And that alone was far more than he was likely to get from anyone else.

One word from him sealed his own fate. "Deal." Malfoy stepped back, still using his extra height to stare her down. "But I run the team without question or backtalk."

She dipped her head. "I'll be my usual, cooperative self." Was that sarcasm? "Now, do I get to join the scrimmage?"

An oddly malicious undertone came with his chuckle. "Of course. I wouldn't want you to miss it."

With a curt nod, Ginny strode through the glass doors after the team. Looking around, she took inventory of the large white room. Random boxes stacked in scattered piles, providing random scatterings of cover. One particular corner had a waist-high box next to one taller than Ginny. Excellent cover.

Only a few feet away, Goyle, the silent, spoiled-looking girl, and Nott Jr gathered. Nott's eyes roamed every corner nervously, as if the battle had already begun.

"Alright, do you guys have a plan? Usual strategies?" Ginny asked, walking over.

The girl looked like Ginny had sprouted a second head.

"We fight," Goyle answered, flexing his grip on his wand. "Take 'em down."

"Nott Jr?" Ginny asked, hoping for some sanity.

The boy winced. "Theo, please."

"Alright, Theo. What do you usually do?"

"Fight..." he answered lamely.

Ginny wanted to slam her head into a wall. "We're outnumbered. If we just 'fight', there's a good chance we'll lose. Now, what have you been taught in these situations?"

"You're just wasting time," Goyle growled.

"Don't over complicate things," the girl agreed.

Through the pillars of white boxes, Blaise trotted over. "Theo!" he called. "Switch me. Your dad wanted bonding time."

Theo gave a great sigh of relief. He darted off through the boxes where Blaise had come from.

Ginny frowned, trying to figure out what game was being played. Her scrutiny just made Blaise shrug. "Felt like changing things up."

"You're the Charms Expert on the squad?"

He swept his arm in a mock bow. "The one and only."

A shrill whistle blast echoing through the room cut off anything further.

"Brace yourself," Blaise whispered.

Ginny nodded, wand springing to her hand. As she dropped into her Auror crouch, the familiar surreal calmness stole over her.

"Good cover around the corner," she whispered to Blaise.

He nodded briskly, following her as she crept toward it. At a sharp motion from him, Goyle and the girl trailed after.

Movement ahead drew Ginny's eye. Instinctively, she rolled through the last foot of open space. A spell smashed over her head. Ducking, she crouched behind the waist-high block. She cast a shield on Blaise as he sprinted after her. With him safely next to her behind the block, she recast it on the other two.

"You two!" Ginny yelled. "Run, you're shielded!"

The girl vehemently shook her head.

"Now, Goyle!" Blaise commanded.

With a deep breath, Goyle jumped through the gap. He only landed halfway across. No spells fired as he tumbled through the rest.

On the other side, he pressed his back to the half-block next to Blaise and Ginny.

"I need to look," Ginny said to Blaise. "Cover me?"

"Shoot if you can," he added. "I got your back."

The air rippled around Ginny as Blaise's ward sprung into place. She grinned at the deep buzz-his shield was far stronger than she ever could have managed. Wand at the ready, Ginny poked her head up. Spells screamed by. They smashed into the shield, dissipating harmlessly.

The five members of the other team all aimed toward Ginny, covering her in a semicircle of wand fire. Daphne fired again, grinning. The shield absorbed it easily.

Another one stood to fire, leaving himself wide open. "Stupefy!" Ginny yelled. Her bolt slammed into him, knocking his unconscious body into the far wall. She spun before it hit the ground. Theo, this time. He didn't even try to dodge as her Stunner caught him on the arm. Two down.

"Duck!" Blaise yelled. Ginny dropped to the floor. A spell streaked by, smashing the shield.

"Recast?" Ginny asked.

He did so, but his face strained with the effort. "Careful-I can't manage it a third time."

The hum surrounded her again, if more faintly than the first time. A wicked grin came to Ginny's face. "Fight behind me? I won't let anything get by."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You better be good enough to keep your word, Weaselette."

Her grin grew. "Let's show them how it's done."

Goyle stayed safely hidden behind the block, and Ginny hadn't the faintest idea where the girl on their team had gone.

"Now," Ginny whispered. As one, she and Blaise sprung to their feet. Her wand flashed, deflecting a spell. Another zoomed toward her. Ginny sent it spiraling high into the wall. The more she deflected, the less the shield had to hold back.

Frustration mounting, Daphne fired a powerful Dark spell. The sickly yellow bolt ripped apart the air as it flew.

"Protego!" Ginny yelled. The bolt flung back at Daphne. She scrambled frantically to duck out of its path. The wall steamed from the bolt's scorch mark.

Safely behind Ginny, Blaise aimed over her shoulder. Daphne had nowhere to go as his Disarming spell hit. Her wand flew from her hand.

Macnair snarled. "Crucio!"

Ginny yanked Blaise down as she threw herself at the floor. The spell flew by harmlessly.

Anger distorted Blaise's features as he jumped to his feet. "Stupefy!" A loud thud announced the spell had hit home.

Only one remained as Ginny joined him.

"Impedimenta!" the older man fired in desperation. It soared wide.

Ropes sprung from Ginny's wand, entangling him as he struggled to get away.

Malfoy's voice boomed across the room. "A win for...Ginny and Blaise?" Even while disembodied, the puzzlement was clear.

Throwing an arm around Ginny's shoulders, Blaise blasted congratulatory sparks from his wand. His grin should have split his face. "Ah, the sweet smell of victory!"

Ginny returned the grin. "That was some excellent Charms work, Zabini! Consider me impressed."

Ruffling her hair, he chuckled as Ginny squawked in protest. "From now on, anything you say you can do I won't doubt for a second. How'd you get such fast reflexes?"

She shrugged. "Quidditch. Practice. Training against decent opponents."

Blaise snorted at the last one. "I'll give you that."

Side-by-side, they surveyed the destruction they had wrought. The larger half of the team lay decimated. Daphne had found her wand, and together with Malfoy, they woke the rest of the team. It took both of them to untangle the older man. Dignity torn to shreds, he stalked out of the room. The slam of the outer training room door echoed through the walls.

Hesitantly, Goyle peered over the top of his block. "We won?"

"Yes," Blaise drawled. "Your stunning spell work saved us all."

His face lit with confusion. "It did?"

"No, you halfwit!" Blaise sneered, disgusted Goyle could even think that. "You were more worthless than a flobberworm. Try firing your wand next time. It tends to help."

The rest of the Aurors gathered around in varying states of incredulity. Daphne rolled her wand in her hand, silently fuming. The girl who was _supposed_ to have been on their team sauntered out of whatever corner she'd been hiding in. Not a trace of shame at her disappearance was visible on her.

Malfoy strode to the center of the room. "Daphne, Macnair, Warrington, Nott Jr, you know the drill. I want those lockers sparkling by tomorrow morning." Without another word, he walked back toward the glass doors.

"You're not going to say what they did _wrong_?" Ginny called after him in utter bewilderment.

Malfoy turned. "They'll figure it out." He strode back toward her, eyes menacing. "You have something you want to tell them?"

"A lecture from a _Weasley,_" the mustached one snorted. "This oughta be good."

Ginny surveyed the faces watching her. Every single one looked furious at their defeat. "Does anyone know why Blaise and I could so easily defeat all of you?"

"Because you're freakishly fast?" Theo volunteered.

"And Zabini's got a thick shield," the menacing one growled.

"Zabini and I fought like any Aurors should," heat rose to Ginny's voice. Their complete lack of comprehension stoked her infamous temper. "Had _any_ properly trained Aurors been fighting you, they would have decimated you just as badly-if not worse. The problem was _not_ with us." Her furious gaze swept over the rest of the team, Goyle and the other girl included. She bit out her next words. "The problem is that each and every one of _you_ fought like _Death Eaters_!"

Silence fell across the hall. Slowly and ominously, Malfoy's wand tapped against his arm. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he fought his anger. Still, no one said a word.

"Every single one of _you_," Ginny continued, "were concerned only with your own skin. Had even _one _of you thought to throw up a shield around a teammate, you could have taken us down."

"Our shields aren't as good as Blaise's!" Theo protested.

"They don't have to be," Blaise quietly replied. "There were more of you. Even taking down a few simple shields could have exhausted us and given you the victory."

Daphne sneered at the suggestion. "Any decent spell will rip a simple shield to shreds. I can't think of anything more _useless_."

Bewilderment hit Ginny. "If by 'decent' you mean teaming with Dark Magic-"

"What _else'll _we be fighting?" the mustached one bellowed. "I thought we were training to battle _Dark Wizards_, not wimpy, self-righteous Aurors!" He stood, brushing into her as he walked past. "I don't have time for your condescension," he snarled.

One by one, the squad silently followed him out the door.

Blaise turned to Ginny with a forced smile. "Want to join me and Daphne for drinks? Celebrate our victory?"

Behind Blaise's shoulder, Daphne glared murderous mutiny at Ginny.

"That's ok, you go have fun." Ginny didn't need the Inner Eye to tell she wasn't wanted. "I'll take you up on it when I'm not so exhausted."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." Throwing an arm around Daphne's shoulders, they headed toward the door.

Standing off to the side, Malfoy had still not said a word.

Furious at their useless excuse for a Captain, Ginny stalked out of the room.

...

"Blaise," Draco drawled lazily. The single word held the other Auror back. Draco didn't bother looking up from his wand, still tapping against his arm. "I distinctly remember assigning you to the other team."

Stepping away from Daphne's side, Blaise sauntered up to Draco. "That's funny, because I distinctly remember you leaving out that you were giving Weasley our most incompetent Aurors, and outnumbering her. Must've slipped your mind." He smiled dangerously. "As did my team assignment."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "They'll never accept her now."

Blaise simply snorted. "She'd never let the team last till tomorrow otherwise. Sort out your priorities, mate."

With a mocking salute, Blaise threw his arm back around Daphne, striding out of the training room without a glance behind him.


	3. Back for More

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 3: Back for More

Slytherin Squad started off in their Training Room again today. Ginny headed straight over, determined to show them she was good, prove that she could handle—

The training room was empty. She took a few steps inside, hearing the muted click of her own boots echo off the walls. Wait, not completely empty. Malfoy lounged in one of the thick comfy chairs scattered throughout the walkway area.

"Weasley," he drawled. "Good to see you're prompt, if still here."

"Malfoy," she returned icily.

Silence. She stood there awkwardly, desperately trying to find anything to look at to keep from remembering that the ever annoying Malfoy was a mere 20ft away.

The door burst open, dumping the exuberant boy from the day before into the Training Room. "Good morning, Draco!"

"Theo," his Captain replied cooly. Apparently used to such a greeting, Theo sauntered over to the lounge chairs. Only the sounds of his newspaper pages rustling broke the heavy silence.

Ginny stood awkwardly. Malfoy continued to ignore her, silently continuing his work on his clipboard.

"Is...there anything I can do to help?" she volunteered hesitantly.

Malfoy looked up, his icy gaze boring into her. "Are you familiar with the team roster?"

Ginny winced. "No."

"Can you fill out any of their forms?"

"No."

"Can you make tea?"

She couldn't have heard that right. "Excuse me?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Theo usually does it, but as he seems hard at work…" The boy in question had located the comics section of the paper. Every few seconds, a giggle issued from him. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "Unless you have something better to do?"

Of course Malfoy would have his Lieutenant do the work of a House Elf. Silently fuming but not about to let him see it, she strode out of the Training Room.

...

Finally. Draco closed his eyes, tipping his head back on top of the armchair. Peace and quiet. The Weasel was gone, at least temporarily. Usually, he didn't even get his tea till mid-morning, but being a Captain had its advantages.

His throat closed for a second against the memory. If he could be half so good a captain as Richard… A clench of his jaw brought reality rolling back in. Everyone was prejudiced in their own way. If anyone ever wondered why Slytherin Squad spent so much more time than other squads training, well, that was why. Other squads got to do things, go on missions.

Draco chuckled dryly. The one mission they'd gotten had been funny, at best. Poor Richard. A simple rogue spell decimated the team, the surrounding property, and nearly killed Goyle. No one ever wondered why they hadn't gotten a second one.

What a glorious first mission, Draco remembered sarcastically.

The door to the Training Room opened. Without saying a word, Weasley deposited the steaming cup on the table next to him, retreating toward the spell-proof glass into the battle zone.

He looked down at the cup, surprised she'd even done it, let alone without complaining. Cautiously, Draco took a sip. And nearly choked. It was incredible! Before she could reach the glass, he called out, "What did you do to my tea, Weasley?"

Her eyes narrowed. "If you don't like it, go make your own."

"And if I command you to make more? I am your Captain, like it or not. And insubordination is not looked upon lightly in the Aurors."

"Then I report your megalomaniacal ways to Hermione."

He smirked unpleasantly. "And then you'd be out of your field job. I hear there's an opening with the Instructors." He faked astonishment. "Oh, that's right. That's your spot that's still vacant. I doubt they'd let an able-bodied Auror stand idly by, especially one with such excellent Instructing experience."

Draco could see as she struggled through her temper, jaw clenched so hard he wondered how long it would take to crack.

"Fine," she snapped, still struggling. "How would you like the new tea, oh _Captain_?"

He took his time responding. Swirling the tea, he tapped the spoon against the cup. Sipping slowly, he savored the wonderful flavor almost as much as the priceless look on Weasley's face. Draco placed the cup deliberately on the table. "It'll do."

That was the last straw. "After all this—!" She lost it and stormed into the glass room mid-sentence.

The sound of the practice targets blasting to smithereens followed a few seconds later.

Draco chuckled to himself, sipping at his delicious tea. Some things, he noted sagely, one could get used to. And a Lieutenant with such an entertaining temper… Well, that might be one of them.

...

A desk warrior or a despotic Captain? The longer she stayed with the Slytherin Squad, the better that desk looked. Slowly, the team trickled into the lounge. Even through the glass Ginny could hear the friends chatting easily back and forth.

Daphne pushed open the glass doors, making a face when she spotted Ginny. "Oh. You're still here."

That was the last straw. An idea hit Ginny, and she marched out past Daphne. Malfoy grinned at something Blaise had said, but she couldn't care less that she was interrupting. "Malfoy?"

He spun, surprised at being addressed by her.

"I'm assuming you don't need me for any of today's plans?"

The blonde chuckled. "Very astute observation, Weasley."

"Then I have business of my own to attend to," she replied, striding out of the Training Room. Safely away from Slytherin eyes, Ginny let herself grin. Malfoy had no idea what he was in for.

...

Hours later, Draco sat in his office, grateful for the peace and quiet from a long day. The scrimmage, as usual, ended with injuries. Luckily it was only Goyle and Warrington, but he'd dismissed the rest of the team early regardless.

The knock at the door of his office rudely interrupted Draco. "What do you want?" he snapped, not bothering to look up.

"How did you know it was me?" Weasley asked, pushing open the door.

He sighed. "No one else would bother to knock." She giggled without explaining. Draco rolled his eyes. "Find something amusing?"

Her grin was practically audible. "I assumed the same thing with Minister Shacklebolt."

Draco masked his surprise well. Merlin, he hadn't even considered that! "Figures, a Weasley having such poor manners."

"Poor manners! Who are you, Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows?"

"Did you come in here to do more than nag me about my manners? Because, really, one mother is enough."

He did look up, then, and the sight was well worth the wait. Weasley's face twitched with barely suppressed rage. Something that had once been a paper crumpled in her clenched fist. "Malfoy-!" she started, then cut off in restraint. "If I could-!" No more luck with the second attempt.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, enjoying her fury far more than any sane man should.

A few calming breaths later, she tried again. "I came in here with a mission for this ridiculous squad. I _hand-picked_ one they could probably handle, and wouldn't mutiny over." Her eyes stared hexes down at him. "But apparently, it's their Captain I should have been worrying about." She turned on her heel. "Good luck with the squad. Mark me 'present and attending' for the rest of the month, and we're done."

_A mission._ Draco's brain lagged hideously behind his gaping mouth. As she yanked the door open, he called, "Wait!"

Weasley turned, glaring at him over her shoulder.

No words of wisdom stumbled into his head.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Unbelievable." His chance at doing anything with the rest of his life waved him a cheery goodbye and fluttered out alongside Auror Weasley. The slam of his office door sent a much-needed jolt to his brain.

Draco jumped up, racing to fling the door open. "Weasley, I'm sorry!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Barely turning her head to see him, she said, "Do my ears deceive me? I could have sworn I just heard a Malfoy apologize."

Draco winced. It took concerted effort, but he managed it a second time. "What I said was uncalled for." She waited for him to continue, but his pride already smarted enough.

Ginny sighed dramatically. "Bribery creates the most-heartfelt of feelings." Her angry eyes pinned him like a bug. "No more belittling, no more treating me like a second-class lieutenant. No more making tea. No more paperwork."

He couldn't stop the pained gasp in time. "But... but…" Impassively, she waited for him to finish. "What's the mission?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yaxley's going to trial, and he needs an Auror guard. Good enough for you, oh Captain?"

Yaxley? Most of the squad knew him personally. No doubt, it was a good mission, but with an insanely high risk factor. "He'll try to break out, with us guarding him!"

The girl grinned devilishly. "I'm counting on it."

Draco's stomach dropped out the bottom of his chest. Insane? Insanely brilliant! "You're assuming no one will, you know…help him."

Her eyes narrowed further. "I was told these were _reformed_ Death Eaters. If that's wrong…?"

"No, no!" Draco instantly protested. "That won't be a problem!" A light sweat broke out. Not _her_ problem, at least.

"No more being unnecessarily rude, tea, or paperwork," Weasley reminded him impatiently.

"Not paperwork. If I have to do it, so do you." His own words shocked him. He hadn't meant to sound so…fair.

Grudgingly, Weasley nodded. "Close enough." She handed him the crumpled sheet. "Tomorrow at three."

He could barely believe the beautiful sheet in his hands. Combat could wait for another day. This was a real mission, and a pretty damn good one at that. "For the record," his mouth blurted before he could stop it, "I doubt you could be much worse at this kind of extortion."

She stepped up to him, nearly toe-to-toe, forcing him to look up at her. "I'm here for one reason—to lend political credence to your joke of a squad. You're the fool if you think this is the best the sister of the Dark Wizard Duelist, ex-girlfriend of the Boy Who Lived, and best friend of the Head of the DMLE can do."

"Ooh, riding off everyone else's coattails. How talented," Draco drawled. Quickly, he tacked on, "I only agreed to _unnecessary_ rudeness."

Except for a hard blink, her face remained impassive. Her control impressed him. With a sickly sweet smile, she replied, "Don't be bitter because all _your_ contacts are behind bars. The game's politics, and I'm playing it. I didn't think my _actual_ credentials mattered one whit to you."

Draco gave her a wolfish smile. "You're right. A flobberworm could do your job, so long as its last name was Weasley."

She sighed dramatically. "But alas! The poor worm lacks the skill to check the 'Fit for Leadership' box on your evaluation form." She spun on her heel, heading back out the door. "See you tomorrow, Malfoy!"

...

"They always call us 'Reformed Slytherins and Death Eaters', but I really don't understand what a Slytherin should be reforming from in the first place. Ambition?" Blaise drawled, sipping his firewhiskey. Daphne and he shared the love of this bar, and, as usual, were each other's wingmen. As of recently, both had become more and more unsuccessful at picking up dates. Neither of them seemed to mind.

Daphne snorted. "It's shorter than Reformed People Who Would Have Become Death-Eaters Eventually."

Blaise looked at her sideways. "Would you?"

Daphne shrugged. "My father was forced to. Thankfully, that was common knowledge. I know Astoria would have, with enough pressure. You?"

Blaise took a sip of his drink to buy time. "I'm not too fond of being branded like cattle."

She smirked. "Always the looks, with you."

About to protest that she'd missed the point, the crack of apparition split the air. Draco frantically searched the crowd.

Blaise waved a hand lazily in the air. "Oy, mate, over here!"

Draco shoved his way over, sizing the two of them up. "Are you drunk already?"

Blaise grinned. "The night is still young, my friend!"

Draco paused. "That's a 'no'?"

"We're not alcoholics!" Daphne protested.

Draco raised an eyebrow at their lovingly straightforward responses. "Still not a 'no'. But I'll take it, because tomorrow, we have a mission."

About to take a sip, Blaise instead gracefully spluttered it down his shirt. "A what?!"

"Yaxley's on trial, and we're escorting him."

Daphne learned from Blaise's example, setting her glass down hard on the table. She whistled in appreciation. "Weasley must have worked her ass off to get this."

Draco scowled at the instant assumption. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "I've only heard her brother the Weasel King gloat about Yaxley's sentencing about a million times. He's been hunting him for months."

Draco's scowl deepened. "Weasleys aside," he re-directed the conversation, "Someone on the team is inevitably going to break him out. You know I'm right."

Blaise nodded, seeing it all play out in his mind. Quite a few were notoriously volatile and irrational. They'd free Yaxley, all right, and to hell with the consequences. "You need a plan of attack? Prevention or containment?"

"Anything. I don't have any brilliant ideas, or I wouldn't be here asking." The blonde's mouth pulled into a taut line. "If our Weasley even catches on to a hint, we're done for."

Blaise sat stumped. There were nine others on the squad, sure, but most of them barely cared, and would applaud, if not help. Counting those he could depend on left him with Draco, Daphne, himself...and Goyle. Fantastic.

"I have an idea," Daphne sang, a delightfully devious glimmer in her eye.


	4. Yaxley

In case anyone missed it, I just added a prologue. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Slytherin Squad<p>

Chapter 4: Yaxley

Draco stood before the team he'd come to trust, hoping with all his might that his new instincts were dead wrong.

Warrington tipped his chair back casually, his usual menace for once held back. "What's this about? We should be scrimmaging by now."

Draco glared. He wasn't making this any easier. "We have a mission." Gasps echoed around the room. Warrington's chair thumped back onto the ground. "Yaxley's being moved from his holding cell in for sentencing. Afterword, I'm assuming we'll also be escorting him to Azkaban."

Macnair snorted. "You never know, really. Could be escorting him back home, like they did for me. Big scary house arrest."

Blaise tensed, ready to diffuse whatever cropped up. Luckily, the others simply laughed, and life continued on. Weasley looked uncomfortable off to the side, but that wasn't anything new. So far so good.

"What's the plan, boss?" Theo asked.

Draco shrugged. "We go escort him. There's not much to plan, just don't screw up."

As one, the squad crammed into the small lift. Goyle shoved Nott Sr., unfortunately, into Weasley. Revolted, he shuddered away. Weasley stood stunned. Before Draco could react, _Warrington_ of all people, stepped between the two of them. He even threw an apologetic smile Weasley's way. Draco and Blaise shared a look of astonishment.

"So Ginny," Daphne asked with impeccable timing, "have _you_ ever captured any Dark Wizards? Or does Ron always get all the fun?"

Weasley nodded. "A few. Rowle was the main one, though. Chasing him took quite a while."

Unease instantly settled. Rowle had played Quidditch with most of them at parties. If Draco wasn't mistaken, the Notts had been instrumental in dragging that chase out. Wasn't it their summer house in France that Rowle had finally been taken down in? Theo Nott Jr. glared openly at the Weasel now.

"This is our stop!" Blaise announced with as much cheer as he could muster.

They filed out without a word. Most glared daggers at the back of Weasley's head. Draco sighed internally. It had been much easier with her riding on everyone else's coattails. Her actual credentials taking down Dark Wizards weren't quite appreciated in the present company.

Bright lights illuminated the holding cells, leaving barely any shadows. Aurors stood guard intermittently along the walls. They cast suspicious looks at the approaching squad, many of whom those Aurors had expected to be guarding one day.

Farther down the hallway, and safely behind glass, a single figure stood gracefully. Yaxley leaned forward, surveying the approaching Aurors with pleasure. "Well, well. To what do I owe _this_ honor? So many familiar faces!"

Draco put on his sternest expression. "Yaxley! You are hereby being summoned for trial for the attempted murders of-!"

"Don't bore me with the charges, boy. And here I thought this was a friendly visit." With a predatory grin, he added, "Let's see what surprises I have in store for me, hmm?"

No one moved to open the door. Preparing to do everything himself, Draco stepped forward.

Weasley put her hand on the latch, wand at the ready. "Wands on me, everyone. Blaise, at my word, cast the binding charm. Just on his upper body, mind you." Blaise gave a nod. "One, two, three!" She flipped the latch, sliding the glass aside. "Now!" A faint purple glow surrounded Yaxley's chest and arms, tethered back to Blaise's wand.

"Reinforce the spell, everyone," Draco added. Only Daphne, Goyle, and Theo bothered. A sinking feeling told Draco this didn't bode well. Draco kept his own wand free, just in case. "Now move out."

Weasley tossed him a look. "After we clear him of hexes, of course."

"Yes, yes of course," he agreed hastily. Yaxley smirked at Draco. Draco's recovery hadn't fooled the Death Eater for one second. And now he knew Draco's utter ineptitude as a Captain. Bloody perfect.

Weasley nodded. "All clear."

"Move out," Draco commanded, not a moment too soon for his liking.

They crammed back into the lift. Weasley crushed herself against the wall, as far from Yaxley as possible. Warrington helpfully stood between them, though still not helping bind the Death Eater. Everyone pressed up against Yaxley, and once again Draco thought maybe there was a reason this job normally went to a maximum of three Aurors. They were practically an honor guard.

"How're the wife and kids?" Yaxley asked Nott Sr.

Nott Sr. smiled. "Wife died."

"And the kid is right here!" Theo added grumpily.

Yaxley turned to the Nott boy, his wolfish smile visibly shaking Nott Jr. "Is he now? And a spitting image of his father!" He leaned conspiratorially towards Nott Sr., not bothering to lower his voice. "I'll bet this wasn't what you meant when you thought he'd follow in your footsteps."

Nott Sr. laughed lightly, surprisingly at ease with the imposing prisoner. "Yes, quite the contrary, actually." Yaxley laughed with him.

No one else joined in. Stony silence reigned as the lift jerked through the underground maze of the Ministry. Finally, it ground to a halt.

They stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. Draco exchanged a concerned look with Blaise. Nothing unusual so far. Unfortunately, that only meant they knew to bide their time. Draco wasn't optimistic enough to assume no one would try.

Slytherin Squad encircled Yaxley, escorting him down the long hall.

"Don't think I will forget this day, young Malfoy," Yaxley intoned imperiously, still looking straight ahead. "Or how easily you betray your own kind."

Draco clenched his jaw. "You have more to worry about than me, right now."

Yaxley turned, then. "Do I? I hear the Ministry no longer employs Dementors. What sting awaits me-boredom?" The predatory grin returned. "I think not."

"Keep moving, prisoner!" Weasley ordered with a tone that brooked no nonsense. Draco could have hugged her. He couldn't take many more of Yaxley's foreboding taunts.

Yaxley chuckled, but kept walking. "You think yourself so impervious, little runt, with your family's newfound fame."

Weasley laughed. "Oh no I don't. I'm looking at where feeling impervious lands you. And let me tell you, it's less than appealing."

Yaxley's grin didn't waver, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

They reached the end of the hall. The Aurors on guard obligingly opened the thick doors as the squad stepped through, out under the piercing scrutiny of-

A piece of Draco died. Out under the scrutiny of hundreds. Up above them, Witches and wizards packed every available seat in the stands of the sentencing room. And every one of them stared down at their approaching prisoner. Apparently Yaxley hadn't made many friends during his stint at the Ministry.

Draco swallowed nervously. Sooner or later the multitude would realize who exactly escorted the hated prisoner, and how extremely ironic it was.

As they walked across the open circle of floor at the bottom, the whispers started. Thankfully, Draco was too far away to make them out, but he could imagine well enough. Memories of his trial in this very spot sprang to mind unbidden. The same bloodthirsty crowds had watched like sport, dismayed at the merciful sentencing.

Well-practiced masks hid his teammate's emotions, but he knew they were remembering their own trials, under this same scrutiny. Thankfully, few of them had been as infamous as Yaxley.

The chair wrapped with chains loomed ahead of them. Designed so that steel bit into your arms, reminding you of your impending imprisonment as you tried to plead your innocence. Draco shivered at the memory. Yaxley approached it without concern, seating himself without complaint. As usual, the chains snaked over his arms and legs. Blaise and the others released the spell, and the squad took up their stations around Yaxley. They staggered positions, with every other Auror facing opposite directions. Half faced out towards the crowd, half watched the prisoner's every move. Draco watched Yaxley and the rest of Slytherin Squad anxiously. At his side where he could keep an eye on her, Weasley faced the crowd. Her eyes flicked restlessly, Auror-trained to spot the slightest anomaly.

The crowd finally felt secure enough to yell down their hatred at Yaxley. He made no response. Through everything, his unnerving smirk never wavered.

A gavel banged repeatedly. "Order!" Shacklebolt himself called, to Draco's great relief. "He is on _trial _for his crimes! His guilt is not yet determined!"

Draco caught Blaise's eye. His friend watched Yaxley and the squad from across the other side of the semi-circle. Blaise shrugged nearly imperceptibly. Nothing yet.

Shacklebolt continued on to start the trial, but Draco tuned him out, slipping into the Auror zone. All movement was suspect, and his eyes tried to be everywhere at once.

Weasley, next to him still scanning the crowd, scowled fiercely. "I can't believe my whole family showed up."

He couldn't turn to look where she scowled, but trusted it was a funny sight. "They've come to watch the great sport of Death Eater trials? Better seats than a Quidditch match."

"I...may have forgotten to mention my new job assignment to them. On purpose."

Eyes still glued to Yaxley, Draco raised an eyebrow. "They thought you had this mission all by yourself? Coming to support you?"

"I'd hoped Hermione or Harry would have broken the news for me, but nope! They're all there, looking scandalized."

Despite himself, a chuckle escaped. "Sounds like the after party will be even more entertaining than the show."

"You have no idea," she muttered darkly.

Movement to the side yanked Weasley's attention from the crowd. "What's he doing?" she whispered urgently. "What's Goyle doing?"

Draco chanced a look. Goyle was doing exactly as Draco had told him-casting Alohamora repeatedly under his breath. "Let it go, Weasley, it's not what you think."

She twisted towards him in shocked anger. "Not what I-?!" And cut off abruptly. "Goyle's your bait. You think there's a traitor."

Internally surprised at how quickly she caught on, he nodded grimly. "Best I could come up with on short notice."

She immediately turned back to the crowd, typical Auror stance resumed. "Top suspects?" she whispered, scarily focused.

With no other options, Draco answered her honestly. "Macnair. He's always liked public spectacle. And you saw Nott Sr. in the lift."

"I'd be surprised if Nott would play his hand so openly."

He grimaced again. "I doubt he'd think that was open."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the realization dawn. The inevitable next question followed. "He expects the squad to help him?"

Draco let out a breath. "Not if we can stop him in time."

With a determined nod, she continued scrutinizing the crowd.

Draco couldn't let himself think about how much damning evidence he'd just given the Weasel. That was tomorrow's hurdle. Right now, he just needed to _make_ it to tomorrow.

"And do you admit to falsely accusing Muggleborns of stealing magic from pure-bloods?" Shacklebolt asked the prisoner, looking down from atop his towering podium. "And punishing them accordingly?"

Yaxley's smile remained strong. "I admit to everything you think I did. Although I wouldn't say it was 'falsely'."

Macnair leaned forward, drawing Draco's attention. "What are you doing, you moron?" the mustached man whispered to Goyle, "Not yet!"

Draco's wand shot forward. "Expelliarmus." Macnair's wand flew to Draco. A long second passed while Macnair stared in shock, sizing up the situation.

Up above, Shacklebolt cried out as a Stunner hit him from behind. Macnair seized the distraction, snatching Goyle's wand. "Reducto!" he yelled. Yaxley's chains exploded, ripping free.

Pandemonium exploded in the stands. Cloaked figures ran amongst the spectators, firing curses indiscriminately. Draco couldn't tell how many. Too many.

In the confusion, Yaxley ran.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco cursed at his back. He dropped instantly.

"Get him!" Weasley yelled. "I'll cover you!" Light flashed as cloaked figures traded spells with the girl. Defiantly, she held her ground.

Macnair snarled over Yaxley's fallen form. "Expulso!"

Draco barely rolled in time.

Macnair grabbed Yaxley's arm, raising his wand in an all-too-familiar starting form for Apparition. "BLAISE! Wards! They're Apparating!" Draco screamed with everything in him. No options left, he rushed the pair. "Confringo!"

Macnair blocked Draco's blast, still holding Yaxley. "Crucio!"

The spell hit, the pain dropping Draco instantly. Every ounce of will in him fought to simply hold his wand.

Macnair smiled viciously. "Look how great the Captain is now. Destroyed by his own team."

Draco twisted in agony. He couldn't see Blaise, but most of the team barely bothered fighting back at all. Astoria pressed against the wall, maintaining a shield on herself. Warrington fought, surprisingly-

"Crucio."

Draco nearly blacked out. He screamed, muscles spasmed, flinging his wand Merlin knew where.

"Reducto!" someone behind him yelled. Macnair dodged, dropping the curse. Gasping, Draco rolled to his side, focusing on breathing. As he clutched his stomach, his fingers brushed something unexpected-Macnair's wand.

A gong sounded, loud and dissonant. Macnair grabbed Yaxley again, ready to Apparate. A puff of smoke issued from his wand, but nothing more. Still barely lucid, Draco smiled to himself. Good job, Blaise. He'd gotten the Anti-Apparition wards up in time. Having a Charms Expert came in extremely handy.

Fury contorted Macnair's face. "Drop Zabini!" he screeched, pointing at Blaise. "Drop him NOW!"

As one, the robed figures fired on his command. Blaise blocked the first jets of light. But a bolt slipped through, blasting him square in the chest. Blaise crumpled.

Holding Yaxley, Macnair raised his wand high and proud. With the last of his strength, Draco whispered a Strike Spell. His aim true, Yaxley's body flung out of Macnair's grasp. A surprised Macnair Apparated away empty-handed. Blood sprayed as he vanished. Draco hoped Macnair had splinched himself.

A vaguely familiar face rushed to him. "Malfoy! Malfoy, look at me! Are you hurt?" With blood matted across the side of her head, Weasley looked barely recognizable. She peered down at her captain with concern.

Coughing, Draco rolled to his knees. "I'm fine," he lied. "Help Blaise."

"Daphne Apparated him to St. Mungo's. No one else is injured severely." She paused. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, I can bloody well stand," he snapped. Every muscle screamed in protest as he heaved to his feet.

Draco surveyed the trial. The chained chair smoldered, spots of fire flared amongst the panicking crowds, and his squad scattered aimlessly across the floor of the room. The Auror guards swarmed Yaxley's body, hauling him back to the cell.

"Astoria!" he yelled at the useless girl who dared call herself an Auror. "Get up there and put out those fires!"

She looked at her Captain in terror. With a shake of her head, she Disapparated.

Draco swore viciously. He couldn't see either Nott, and Goyle leaned heavily against the far wall. "Warrington! Where are you?"

The older blonde jogged over. "Right here, Captain."

"Put out the fires," Draco wheezed. Warrington nodded, Apparating up into the stands. Draco's ribs ached. Macnair must have hated him more than he'd imagined to make the spell so potent.

To complete his fantastic day, the last person in the world he wanted to see marched straight towards him, fury spotting his ugly freckled face. "The hell was that, Malfoy?!" Ron Weasley bellowed in Draco's face. "You call that an Auror squad?! You nearly killed my sister!"

"I call that a _traitor_," Draco snapped. "Look it up if you don't know the word."

More red splotches exploded across the Weasel King's face. "_One _traitor in a squad of _ten_! Ten pathetic excuses for Aurors, less than _half _of which even bothered to raise their wands!"

At his side, Ginny frowned. "Ron, stop it-"

Draco cut off his Lieutenant. "Where were you, oh Dark Wizard Catcher?" he sneered. "Too busy counting Slytherins to raise your own bloody wand?"

"_I _was stuck in the _stands_ by your bloody Anti-Apparition spell!"

"_My _bloody Anti-Apparition spell is the only thing that kept Yaxley _here_!"

Ron turned apoplectic. "Good job keeping theDeath Eater we'd_ already caught_!"

"STOP IT! Both of you!" Ginny fiercely interrupted. "Ron, argue this tomorrow. It's not the time."

He turned his fury on his sister. "Ginny, you saw-"

"Tomorrow, Ron!" The blood dripping down the side of her head added to her ferocity. "Go home before I make you."

"No! He's a bloody-"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," her voice became dangerously calm. "I am an Auror, and you are impeding my duty. Stand aside before I legally imprison you."

With a snarl and a pop, Ron Apparated away.

"Charming brother you have, really."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Something over his shoulder caught Ginny's attention. Her ferocity melted. "Oh no. Brace yourself."

Draco didn't want to find out what could be worse than Death Eaters and an insane Weasley. Unfortunately, his wish went unanswered.

Reporters thronged around the Captain and Lieutenant, shoving Quick-Quotes-Quills in their faces, camera lights exploding everywhere. Draco winced, regretting every decision he'd ever made that even remotely led to this point in his life.

"We will take three questions and three questions only," Ginny offered magnanimously. Three too many for Draco's taste. "And the next person to flash a light in our battle-blinded eyes will be hexed." The reporters chuckled nervously, but no one challenged it. They could tell she wasn't kidding.

She pointed at a wizard in lime green robes. "Uh, I think I speak for all of us when I ask: what happened back there?"

Weasley turned expectantly towards Draco. He swore internally. Pain did not help his always-lacking eloquence. "We had a traitor. Walden Macnair tried to kill us and free Yaxley." They waited for more, but Draco wasn't about to utter a syllable more than necessary.

Fortunately, Weasley picked up the slack. "This is a first for Slytherin Squad, but unfortunately not for Aurors. The proper protocols are being carried out as we speak."

Were they? Draco couldn't remember issuing any orders to that effect. On second thought, he couldn't even remember the proper orders.

The lime green wizard continued. "Wasn't Walden Macnair previously sentenced-?"

"Next question," Weasley cut him off, pointing to a short witch.

The witch shifted her Quick-Quotes-Quill closer. "Ginevra Weasley, as one of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, what brings you to this infamous team full of near-convicts and failed missions?"

Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what you said. The team needed diversity desperately, and as I am not a convict and rarely fail missions, I qualified. Last question." She pointed to a gangly wizard in the back.

He cleared his throat. "What do you and Auror Malfoy plan to do following this fiasco?"

Again, Weasley turned to him. He stared tight-lipped over the crowd. That was the question he kept asking himself, and he'd be damned if he had a decent answer.

With a barely audible sigh, Weasley faced the reporters herself. "We'd be lying if we said today wasn't a fiasco. But this team is far from done. They're a diamond in the rough, and Auror Malfoy and I are working on shaping them into something more."

He sensed a perfect publicity moment slipping by, and forced himself to say _something_. "It will take time and hard work, but I-_we_," he amended, "have complete faith that Slytherin Squad can pull through and become a fully functioning Auror team."

Weasley couldn't hide her wince as they walked away. Once the reporters were out of earshot, she added, "You just implied that they're _not _a functioning Auror team right now."

"Bugger it all," Draco swore, "anyone with two eyes can see that. Probably only takes one."

She thought it over. "Actually, that might be brilliantly perfect. Brutal honesty from the one they expect to lie about his darling squad." She grinned. "Good call."

Draco saw no need to correct her idea of his clever plot. Then he remembered. "I need to check on Blaise." He accioed his wand, the familiar hawthorn wood instantly calming him. He raised it to Apparate, but the violent shaking of his hand distracted him.

Weasley let out a sigh. "You fought well, Malfoy, but it's not smart after the Cruciatus. You'll splinch yourself."

"Do you have a better idea, Weasley?" he snapped. "My best friend could be dying."

"I was going to offer to Side-Along Apparate you. I don't think I'm as bad off." She stared levelly at him.

"Oh." He dropped his wand down, still staring at his shaking hand. "I-" The words hurt coming out, but luckily only his pride. "I would appreciate that."

She gave a quick nod. Grabbing his shoulder, they were off.

...

Witches and wizards streamed in and out of St. Mungo's Apparition point. Draco shoved his way through the crowd to the main desk. "Blaise Zabini," he asked desperately. "Which room is he in?"

The witch behind the desk forced a smile. "Just a moment." Lazily, she flicked through the parchments stacked on her desk. Draco drummed his fingers impatiently.

After what seemed a lifetime, she looked back up. "I'm sorry, we don't seem to have anyone here by that name." The task completed, she resumed her magazine.

Draco snarled. "You pathetic, worthless-"

"What about Auror Emergencies?" Ginny cut in. "Do you have any new arrivals there?"

The useless witch stared up at the ceiling, frowning in thought. "I think we did, rushed him off right quick. Might have been a-"

Weasley grabbed Draco's sleeve, tugging him away. "Come on, I know where _that _section is."

Two floors up and a whole wing over, she led them straight there. Other than the giant sign, Draco knew they were in the right place when he spotted Daphne slumped in a chair in the hallway.

She spotted them, jumping to her feet and running towards him. Daphne swung a fist at his head. He barely caught it.

"It was the Bone-Breaking Hex," she hissed, swinging again. Draco dodged. "Blaise got hit with the Bone," she punctuated each word with a swing, "Breaking. Hex. In the CHEST!" The last punch connected with Draco's face, knocking him back.

Face contorted in fury, she tried again. Draco caught her fist, not releasing it. Daphne swung with her left, but he caught that as well. She struggled vainly before collapsing against his chest, sobbing. Her fists thumped harmlessly against him. "Why, Draco?" was the only articulate thing she managed before collapsing into sobs again.

Slowly, Draco released her fists, wrapping his arms around her. "How bad?" he whispered hoarsely.

Daphne shook her head violently. "If I hadn't...if I'd been a moment later he'd be dead."

Not dead yet, Draco noted, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Daphne. I don't think I can ever repay you."

She looked up at him with eyes filled with hate. "Don't you _dare _cheapen it by trying."

Draco held her close for a long moment. It was rare indeed for him to find solace in personal contact. He let her go. "Can I see him?"

Daphne shook her head, frantically wiping the tears from her face. "He's resting. They have some intense potions at work right now."

With nothing else to say, Draco simply led her back over to the waiting chairs. Daphne leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Draco didn't mind much. He'd never had a sister, but he always imagined she'd be a lot like Daphne.

A minute later, Weasley returned. Draco hadn't even noticed she'd left. Or remembered she'd come with, if he were being honest. With a small smile, she handed Daphne and him each a cup of tea. Draco instantly felt bad about forgetting her-the tea was delicious. She dropped into the chair on the other side of him.

"Helping the only way you knew how?" he asked lightly, taking a sip of his marvelous tea.

Weasley shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. I don't want to intrude. But I did manage to get this." She handed him a sheet of paper filled with medical jargon. "I remembered that they disclose information to ranking officers."

Draco's heart clenched. This was Blaise's form. He read it, horror growing at every line. "_Every_ rib?" he asked in astonishment.

Weasley nodded. "Punctured all the surrounding organs with the bone shards."

Daphne looked up at that. "They just told me it was _bad_," she whispered.

"It is," Draco replied. He and Daphne picked through every shred of information the report held.

Awkwardly, Weasley got to her feet. "Umm, I'm going to head out. Unless you need anything?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "We can take care of ourselves, thanks," she snapped.

The redhead threw her hands up. "Pardon me for asking! Just tell Blaise I said hi." She Disapparated.

Draco looked down at the cup of delicious tea, sorely needed report, and realized he probably wouldn't have even _made_ it here without the Weasel. He shoved the guilt aside, and settled in for the long wait.

...

Ginny Apparated back to her flat, hoping to throw ice on her aching head and call it a night. Unfortunately, her family had other plans. Her small flat barely contained the sea of redheads.

Hermione immediately accosted her, forcing Ginny to hold still while she swept her with diagnostic spells. A tap of Hermione's wand, and her head felt much better. "Well, the head wound wasn't serious-" Hermione announced.

"I would have handled it if it were!" Ginny couldn't help interjecting.

"-but it doesn't seem to have knocked any sense into her." Her best friend folded her arms in her best intimidating manner.

"Slytherins, Ginny?" Fred asked.

"They didn't have any open jobs in the waste retrieval departments?" George added.

"What I want to know," Mrs. Weasley fumed, "is how they think it's safe to put my daughter in these ridiculously dangerous situations!"

"Because she's an _Auror_," Harry, Hermione, and Ginny responded with long-suffering patience. Every time, you'd think it was the first time Molly Weasley heard it.

The matron responded with finality, "Still! They shouldn't be doing it."

The group continued venting their opinions, more at each other by this point. Ginny locked eyes with Bill over the din. Apparently they'd thought it worth the trouble to call him in, which said something in and of itself. Charlie, Percy, and surprisingly, _Ron_, seemed to be missing. This suited Ginny just fine.

"I'm sorry," she finally intruded. Thankfully they fell quiet. "But I didn't really ask for an intervention right now. And, as you might have noticed, I've had a rather long day. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep, like I'd planned." She headed for her room. "Goodnight!"

"Ginny," Harry grabbed her arm as she passed. "Please don't feel like you're forced to do this. I can get you a position in any of the other squads. Literally _any_ of them, Ginny."

Hermione nodded agreement. "Shacklebolt kept the whole thing under wraps, some sort of secret project. Silly me, stupid enough to let him!" She sent a reassuring smile Ginny's way. "Don't worry, though. I'll clear it all up tomorrow morning."

Ginny clutched her head, the ache returning. "Just stop it!" she yelled. "I don't need all of you interfering! I can fight my own bloody battles!" She turned to Harry and Hermione. "Everything just got a whole lot more complicated for me. The _last_ thing I need is you two sticking your fingers in right now!"

"Ginny-" Hermione offered with a concerned face.

"No!" Ginny snapped. "Please, just leave! I don't want to get mad at all of you, but I'm really not up for dealing with this right now!" She stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her. When she opened it again, her flat stood empty. For some reason, it made her sad.


	5. Repercussions

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 5: Repercussions

Ginny Weasley had seen Draco Malfoy in many moods, most of them bad, but _resigned _was one she doubted she'd get used to.

Gathered in the lounge of their Training Room sat Goyle, Warrington, Malfoy, and herself. The empty chairs loomed ominously, dwarfing the remnant of the team.

"What was the purpose of this meeting?" she asked said Captain.

Malfoy shrugged carelessly. "Just wanted to see who would come." He jotted something on the eternal clipboard.

"Daphne's at the hospital with Blaise," she had to add.

Malfoy looked levelly at her from over the clipboard. "I am well aware of this." He resumed writing.

Warrington turned to Ginny. His usually terrifying face cracked with a grin. "Weasley, I didn't know you could fight like that!"

The complement caught her completely off guard. "Oh. Thank you?"

His grin widened. "This little firecracker kept two Death Eaters off your back, Draco, did you know that?" The Captain didn't bother to look up. Warrington chuckled and continued. "Would have had a clean bill of health too, if she hadn't taken a hex to save your sorry ass from the Cruciatus."

Ginny ducked her head to hide her embarrassment. It was bad enough when you took a hex for a teammate who _liked _you.

Malfoy looked up at that. His face remained unreadable. "You saw all this?"

Warrington shrugged. "Saw most, Astoria saw the rest. Still, bloody wicked fight!"

Instantly, Draco grimaced. "Speaking of Astoria," he said, "I received this eloquent owl from her today."

Even from a few feet away, Ginny read the whole letter with ease.

Draco,

I quit.

Astoria

"Wow," Ginny said. "It just leaves so much to the imagination."

Draco snorted and continued working.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Warrington leaned over to Goyle. "Did you see the Puddlemere game on Saturday?"

Goyle nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Bloody awful match though."

Ginny couldn't help herself. "Wait just a second! They did pretty well for being down two starting Chasers!"

"They still lost," Warrington responded, incredulous that she'd missed the blindly obvious.

"Yes, but did you hear about Wood's Starfish and a Stick? That would have been worth the price of admission right there."

Warrington raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't nearly as impressive in person. Nearly sent _himself_ through the hoops. You're just partial to your own Team Captain."

Ginny shrugged. "Can I help it if Gryffindor puts out excellent Quidditch players?"

Malfoy stood abruptly, and conversation stopped. "I have a meeting. You're all free to do what you want with the rest of your day." He stalked out.

Ginny jogged up to him walking down the hall. "So who wants to skin us alive now?"

Malfoy glared at her. "Not us. Just me."

She didn't miss a step. "_Who_?"

"Who _doesn't_? But for all I know, this one is Potter, Granger, and Shacklebolt."

"Seriously? And you don't want me with you?"

He rounded on her. "I don't need you holding my hand to run my team properly."

She raised an eyebrow. "Meetings aren't for running teams. They're for playing dumb political games."

"This isn't even about you," he growled. "This is about how everything I've tried to do here has failed. They just want to flay me publicly and put someone else in my place."

Ginny looked smug. "Not true."

"What?" he snapped.

She simply shrugged. "Not everything you've tried to do has failed."

Massaging the bridge of his nose, Malfoy sounded pained as he asked, "Please enlighten me, Weasley."

"You've successfully integrated Slytherin Squad."

He took a moment to fully process her words. Then shook his head slowly with a hint of a grin. "It really says something about my life if _that's_ my success."

Ginny smiled. "Why, cause you tried your hardest to stop it?"

Amusement and confusion fought for control of his face. "Come on, Weasley. If you're so eager to be verbally flayed, who am I to stop you?"

...

The small meeting room held just a simple table. Hermione, Harry, and Shacklebolt faced them from across it.

"Ginny!" Hermione greeted her with shock. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Is it?" Ginny replied evenly, taking a seat next to Malfoy. "I thought Lieutenants normally supported their Captains?"

Harry made a strangled, gagging sound, and she was pretty sure Malfoy had done the same.

Shacklebolt couldn't hide his grin. "Be that as it may, we have important matters to discuss. Namely, Walden Macnair, and what the hell happened yesterday."

Ginny sighed. "Well, that's at least partly my fault."

Everyone turned to her incredulously. "How the bloody hell is that?" Harry asked, looking pained by the entire conversation.

"I _knew_ Yaxley would make a break for it with this team guarding him. I thought it would be fantastic press for the Slytherin Squad to _stop _him."

"That's not what bothers me," Kingsley replied slowly. "Your squad should have been able to handle that. What bothers me is that three of your number Disapparated from battle, and one of them fought for the wrong side."

It was Draco's turn now, and all eyes turned to him. "I haven't finished training them," he answered lamely.

"Don't give me that!" Harry leaned across the table. "If any other Auror pulled that Disapparating stunt, they'd be court martialed on the spot! Yet I haven't seen you file the forms, Malfoy." Harry's eyes blazed in anger.

"I fail to see how my team's discipline concerns any of you," the Slytherin replied with a sneer.

"Malfoy," Hermione explained like he was a child, "setting a bad example with your squad ruins it for other squads as well. They will be _surprised _that we court martial them, when Slytherin Squad got away with so much more. We can't have a special set of rules just for you and your squad. It's a court martialing offense."

The stony silence stretched on as Malfoy's face contorted further and further with anger. _He'll lose the squad with a public trial_, Ginny abruptly realized. No one would go back out with the shadow of three court-martials hanging over their team.

The youngest Weasley cleared her throat. "Could I speak to my Captain? For just a moment?"

The three commanding officers nodded. Malfoy turned eyes filled with hate on her, but followed her out into the hall. The moment the door closed, he rounded on her. "Trying to rein me in, Weasley?" he sneered. "Going to use the simple fact that you _helped _to try to lure me over to Granger's side? Well I have news for you." He lowered his face dangerously close to hers. "I'm not about to roll over and play dead just yet. And certainly not just because my Lieutenant told me to."

A frustrated scream exploded out of her. Malfoy backed away in surprise. She couldn't take much more of this without killing someone-preferably him. "Malfoy, would you bloody _listen _to me without assuming I'm out to get you? I'm on _your bloody side_! And if you do what they want you to, it won't be long before you're _discharged from the Aurors_!" Her angry breath came in short gasps. "I'd bet you a hundred galleons it'd take less than a year."

His face remained carefully impassive. "Speak."

She gave him a nasty smile. "Thank you kindly. It's not much, but you can definitely save Astoria, hopefully even the Notts later."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Astoria quit."

"Right," Ginny smiled patronizingly. "Fortunately, she made it through the whole battle_ before _quitting. She just had battle fright. To which _dishonorable discharge_ has always been the solution."

His eyes widened at that. "And the Notts?"

She shrugged helplessly. "You'll have to court-martial them. For all we know, they could have been two of the ones under the black robes."

"I fail to see how that saves them."

"Well, we don't know what happened. So, legally, there's nothing to court-martial. As long as they stay happily disappeared, it's just a pending trial upon locating them."

"Which should satisfy Potter, Shacklebolt, and Granger," he added, happiness visibly returning, "without scaring off more of the team."

Ginny nodded. "And hopefully, by the time we find them, we'll have more to accuse them of than simply fleeing from battle."

"And how do you believe they would discharge me?" Malfoy asked, and she heard the tight control he exerted to keep his tone level.

Ginny sighed, massaging her temple. "I assumed you already knew that part. All it takes is two more leaving and the squad's under five members, too small to be officially a squad. It would be disbanded, the members distributed to other standing squads." She met his eyes sadly. "How many insults would it take for the ex-Captain to crack, to hex a new teammate? Even fewer, I'd imagine, before he'd be labeled 'disruptive to the working environment'."

Malfoy looked away, not meeting her eyes. "I've been through worse."

"Your first year here, before Slytherin Squad?" she asked, and he nodded sharply. "Let me guess, they insulted your father, your mother, your family name, your Death Eater friends, and your lack of practice with any non-Dark battle magic?"

He waited for the other shoe to fall. "Among other things."

"Tell me how you'd handle them talking about Blaise crumpling like a rag doll, or the funny little squelching sound he made when his body hit bonelessly against the ground."

Murderous intent filled his face. "They wouldn't DARE-!" He cut off as the realization hit. Continuing in a stunned whisper, he breathed, "I'd last less than a month."

Ginny nodded with understanding.

"Come on, Weasley," he said, voice gruff. "Let's give them what they want."

...

The Captain and Lieutenant filed back in, sitting composedly in their seats.

"I will file a court-martial for Theodore Nott Sr. and Jr," Draco said, voice unreadable. "And Astoria Greengrass will be dishonorably discharged for her unwillingness to follow orders in battle."

Potter frowned, about to object, when Granger shook her head. "No, Malfoy's right, that's the proper protocol. Although I am curious, what do you mean by 'file' a court-martial?"

The Slytherin shrugged. "They are not here to court-martial at the moment, so the actual trial will have to wait until they are."

Shacklebolt looked at him strangely. "And you're doing everything in your power to contact them?"

"Of course," Draco lied.

Shacklebolt nodded, looking vaguely appeased. "Then. Walden Macnair. What can you tell us that we don't already know?"

"I never knew him that well," Draco admitted. "Richard Murstow was friends with him back in school, and recruited him. I never questioned that recruitment."

"Maybe now's a good time to start," Harry chimed in.

Weasley rolled her eyes. "Yes, obviously, Harry. Thanks for that."

Draco looked at her in astonishment. The girl diffused that situation _effortlessly_. In fact, he doubted she'd known it had even been a situation! Reluctantly, he realized he couldn't afford to talk to Potter without her around.

"Is there anyone else who's recruitment we should question, Malfoy?" Granger asked.

Draco sighed. "Nott Sr. Everyone else should be fine, though."

"Fine?" Potter snapped. "We need Aurors who are better than 'fine'."

"Maybe you're used to different standards," Draco lost it at the self-righteous bastard, "but these people fight an uphill battle every _day_ just to show up to work. The _only_ thing I'm going to fault them for is not bloody trying!"

"And they are trying," Weasley added quietly. "Those that are left, that is. If anyone says Blaise, Daphne, Goyle or Warrington isn't trying, I'll personally hex the idiot who thinks it." Granger looked shocked at that, but Weasley continued. "As it stands, it's still enough members for an Auror Squad, so I don't see what the problem is."

Potter's eyes narrowed. "I looked at the records of the events. Goyle was _trying_, as you say, to free Yaxley before Macnair even started."

"Because I _ordered_ him to." Draco barely kept himself from yelling. "Goyle was the bloody _bait_ that lured Macnair into the open!"

"It's probably the main reason an ill-prepared squad of six could hang on to Yaxley despite all that went down." Weasley's temper rose as she spoke. It pleased Draco endlessly. "So tell me again how Goyle wasn't trying? You'll recall that he _fought_ the Death Eaters afterwards. Or were you conveniently forgetting that?"

"Ginny," Granger started warningly, but changed tactics. "Be that as it may, we still have Walden Macnair and his accomplices to catch. Malfoy, you'll owl his file over as soon as possible, and aid the squad pursuing him in any way?"

"Of course," he responded honestly.

Granger nodded. "Good. Then if there's anything you want to add, Minster?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "The less I interfere, the better. Keep doing your jobs, and we'll get this sorted out eventually. I have faith in all of you."

Potter and Granger looked skeptically at one member of the room in particular. Draco flashed them his sweetest smile.

...

Ginny marched out of the meeting, coincidentally heading the same direction as Malfoy.

"How bad was that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I expected worse." Malfoy gave her an oddly evaluating look. "Why haven't you given up on us yet? After this Yaxley fiasco?"

The answer really was simple. "Because half of you fought back, and fought _hard_. No one else seems to even see that, and it's ridiculously unfair." She gave him a sideways look. "What's your excuse for making this squad anyway? I've heard it from others, but never from you."

"I bet the way they told it was _far_ from flattering." Malfoy sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He owed her honesty-that much was inescapable. "Too many Slytherins supported Voldemort. Most that I know just did it because it was..._assumed_. The prejudice against us now is well-earned; you won't see me denying that." He looked off to the side as his voice turned raw. "I'm just not willing to settle for it. When the next Dark Lord comes around, I want people to be _surprised_ when a Slytherin gives up their own ambitions to follow him."

"As much as they would at a Hufflepuff deserting to join, a Gryffindor taking the easy way out, or a Ravenclaw supporting 'might makes right'?" Ginny asked.

Slowly, Malfoy turned back to evaluate the strange creature walking next to him. He nodded deliberately, still studying her.

Ginny grinned. "So that someday, there are brave Slytherins instead of just cunning Gryffindors?"

"What?" Confusion painted his face. He thought she'd understood, but…

The redhead just shrugged. "You can't tell me that my twin brothers shouldn't have been offered Slytherin. But it's too... _dark_ for anyone like them to ever be welcomed. So you'll never get anyone truly brave and good, no matter how cunning they are."

His mouth twisted wryly. "The twins in Slytherin. I tremble at the thought."

Ginny frowned. "That's not what you meant, then?"

"No, that's what I meant. _More_ than I meant, actually." Malfoy added, more softly, "And I doubt _I'd_ be brave or good enough to welcome them."

Seeing the more serious side of Malfoy weirded her out, like seeing a fish swimming up a rainbow. "Hey," she grinned, attempting to lighten the mood. "At least you could be bribed into welcoming _me_. Baby steps, right?"

He gave her a look of horror. "Welcoming _you_ is the last step. I can't think of anyone more repulsive to have to work alongside."

Shocked and hurt, Ginny turned away, keeping her eyes forward. "Sorry I asked," she bit out.

"Weasley," Malfoy chuckled. "That was meant as a joke. I thought it was obvious that you're not repulsive. You've only saved me, oh, five times since yesterday?"

Slowly, she turned back to him. Amusement and sincerity painted across his face. "How's your head?" he added, referring to one of the five.

Ginny laughed awkwardly. "I said I'd have your back. It's fine anyway; Hermione's a whiz at healing spells."

He stared quizzically at her. "That's so...Gryffindor of you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll take it as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Weasley-" he started, but she interrupted him.

"Ginny."

Malfoy looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"My name is Ginny. It won't bite you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Literally every member of my family and all of my friends are furious at me for even being on your squad. The least you can do is _act_ like you don't find my very presence repulsive."

A smile quirked the corners of his lips. "Ginny. You're right, it hasn't killed me yet. This also solves my problem of differentiating you from that contemptible older brother of yours."

Ginny frowned. "Ron's not-" She cut off at Malfoy's glare, throwing her hands up. "Not going to argue the point with you!"

He chuckled. "Thank heavens above."

They walked in comfortable silence. Moments passed, and Malfoy added, "It's Draco, by the way."

"Draco," Ginny tested it out. Then shuddered. "Merlin, that just _might_ kill me."

He chuckled amiably, and they parted ways at the next turn.

...

Draco Apparated home to Malfoy Manor, stress instantly lessening at the familiar sight. The house was large enough that Draco and his mother often went days without seeing each other. It came as a shock, then, when he found her waiting in the front parlor.

"Mother?" he asked, instantly processing the worst-case scenarios. "What happened? Is there news from Blaise?"

Narcissa Malfoy shook her head, perfect blond hair swishing slightly. "No. Daphne told me he's still healing, but stable. You have a visitor."

Curious, he walked past his mother, into the rest of the room. Goyle, of all people, sat shivering on his couch, clutching a steaming cup of tea.

It couldn't be good news, and Draco instantly tensed, waiting for the worst. "Goyle?" he asked, dropping into the nearest armchair. "What's happened?"

"There was a curse on my doorknob," the other man managed through shivers. "I barely touched it, but it still hurts like crazy. Don't know what would have happened if I'd gotten the whole thing."

"Don't worry, Draco," Narcissa smiled graciously. "I'm taking good care of him." She pointed discreetly to Goyle, and mouthed: the tea. Draco understood. They had powerful anti-Dark Magic potions back from...the good old days. Just in case the Dark Lord was more disapproving than usual.

"Did you already Floo the others?" Draco asked.

Goyle nodded. "Warrington dismantled his curse, and Daphne'll look out for it when she gets home from the hospital."

"Astoria too?"

Goyle nodded again. "She didn't find anything though."

Tension drained out of the Captain. Having competent subordinates ranked high on Draco's List of Favorite Things.

Suddenly, a terrible thought hit him. He dreaded asking, as he could well guess the answer. "Goyle, did you contact Weasley?"

Goyle looked at him in confusion. "Of course not. Don't even know her Floo."

Swearing, Draco leapt for his own fireplace. He tossed a handful of the powder in. "Ginny Weasley!" Nothing happened. He tried again. "Ginevra Weasley!" Still nothing. Frantically, he thought of the one person he could bet would still be at work. "Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Emergency Code 6215!"

Granger's head appeared in the flames. "Malfoy? This had better be good."

"Is there a code for Ginny Weasley's Floo? I can't get ahold of her." Desperation showed in his voice; he couldn't spare the time to hide it.

Granger shook her head, worry lines forming. "Ginny's off the Floo network. She has a flat in Muggle London."

Muggle London. The absolute worst place Draco could imagine, lacking any sort of protective wards whatsoever. "Where is it? I need to find her immediately."

Granger frowned. "I'm not sure I should-"

"Emergency code 6215!" Draco repeated, yelling.

Realization dawned, and Granger quickly scrawled an address on a scrap of paper, shoving it at him through the fire.

Without bothering to sever the connection, Draco focused on the meaningless words written there, hoping it was enough of a destination. With a crack, he was off.

He appeared outside a tall building, with stairs leading up to different floors. He cringed at the mass housing, but looked back at the paper. #25, it read. The doors on the first floor all seemed to start with one. Hurriedly, he climbed the nearest stairs. The door read 21.

A crack sounded beside him. Granger scanned the surroundings, wand at the ready. "What's going on, Malfoy?"

"No time," he snapped. "Which door?"

Granger pointed towards the end, and he followed her lead. She stopped at number 25. Draco motioned her back, holding his wand up to the doorknob. The cold of nearby Dark Magic crept up his arm. "Definitely hexed. Find Weasley."

But his breath was wasted. Heading up towards them on the stairs was Ginny herself. Draco relaxed.

Someone stepped out of a doorway off to the side. Draco ignored the Muggle. A second later, his brain processed that Muggles didn't raise wands.

"Stupefy!" he yelled at the stranger. It missed, but the man ducked inside for cover.

And Draco saw it. More shapes, in different doorways, all converging on the same point.

Granger would figure it out. He took off at a run. Barreling down the stairs, he slammed into Ginny.

"Draco-?" she asked in confusion.

No time to explain, he Disapparated to the only safe place he could think of.


	6. Malfoy Manor

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 6: Malfoy Manor

Ginny coughed violently, the unexpected Apparition making her want to vomit. Disoriented, she tried to take in her surroundings. Every inch of the room seemed designed to flaunt the wealth of the owners. Lush green furniture surrounded her, complete with dark wood and a vaulted cathedral ceiling. She didn't recognize the place, but boy was it gorgeous.

Draco awkwardly brushed himself off from their encounter. "There was a hex on your door. Don't know if you noticed, but I'm pretty sure it was also a Death Eater ambush. I saw at least three."

Now she _did_ feel sick. She hadn't noticed, not at all. So much for constant vigilance, she inwardly berated herself.

"Malfoy?!" the fireplace screeched. "Malfoy, what have you done with Ginny? Is she safe?"

Draco walked over. "She's safe. Stop worrying." He severed the connection.

Finally, she noticed the other occupants of the room, staring at her. Goyle, sitting on the couch, and...a blonde woman who looked remarkably like Draco. Ginny felt like an underdressed insect before that woman's gaze.

"Was that Hermione?" Ginny asked lamely, avoiding the other question.

Draco nodded. "I had to get your address from her." He looked at her in puzzlement. "Why don't you have a Floo?"

Ginny shrugged, feeling the woman's scrutiny increase. "I don't have a fireplace?" She looked around again. "Are we...are we in…?"

Draco flushed. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. This is my mother, Narcissa. Mother, this is Ginevra Weasley, Lieutenant of my squad."

Narcissa inclined her head by way of greeting. "Can I have the House Elves get you anything, Ginevra?"

Ginny smiled as best she could manage. "Some water would be great, thanks."

A House Elf nearly instantly handed her a glass.

Her son grimaced. "Sorry, this was the only safe place I could think of."

Narcissa looked at him oddly. "Draco, why would you apologize for taking her to your home?"

"I didn't have time to ask," he replied, flushing again. "It's not normally polite to ambush someone and Apparate them _anywhere_, let alone to a place she's never been, owned by people who have hated her family for years."

Ginny forced a smile. That summed it up nicely, but she wished the elephant in the room hadn't been addressed quite so directly.

Narcissa turned to her then, genuine compassion on her face. "How long will you need to be staying?"

Ginny started to reply that it wasn't necessary, but Draco cut her off. "She'll be here for the night, undoubtedly. Any longer than that will be up to her."

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You have Death Eaters after you. Likely because you're the member of the squad they'd least mind seeing dead." He laid the facts out evenly. "You need to be somewhere with wards and Aurors on hand in case the first fail. Definitely three, possibly more than five, Death Eaters are out there right now, with Macnair to guide them. Where would you rather be?"

"Well, I…" she racked her brain, trying to think of _anyone_ she could stay with who fit the bill. All of the Aurors in her family would have the proper wards, but every one of them was furious with her. And only Harry or Hermione offered truly decent protection, but there was no way in the world she'd reopen that sack of cats so quickly. "A night here would be great," she concluded awkwardly, hating to impose on the _Malfoys_, of all people.

Draco nodded as if the solution had been obvious. "Mother, will the fourth floor guest room be a problem?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Not at all. Hopefully it's out of the way enough to give her some privacy, too." She turned to Ginny. "Should I have one of the House Elves Floo over to get your things?"

Draco winced. "It's likely her flat's compromised. I didn't detect enough wards to keep someone determined out."

Ginny never had been good with wards, and only now realized how vulnerable that left her. "I'll be fine with what I have till tomorrow."

Scandalized, Narcissa gaped at the girl. "I won't have that in my house. I'll get you proper things." Happily on a mission, she swept out.

"I'll show you to your room," Draco awkwardly volunteered.

She followed him up four flights of the grand staircase. At the end of the second hallway, he opened a door for her. Ginny nearly gasped. The single room could easily hold her entire flat. If she wasn't mistaken, a gigantic bathroom attached on the left and... Her thoughts derailed as she headed for the most beautiful thing of all.

From the door, Draco chuckled. "A bit bigger than you're used to?"

"A bit," she replied distractedly. One wall was covered in floor to ceiling windows, and a gorgeous balcony. From the fourth floor, the view of the Malfoy grounds was breathtaking. A massive forest stretched across the hills with the glitter of water barely visible off in the distance. "Is that a real lake?"

"Yes," he replied proudly, coming to stand by her elbow. "It's fairly nice in summer, but the Quidditch pitch is my personal favorite."

Ginny's heart melted when she spotted it. "Regulation sized?"

"If we built stands, it could host the World Cup without breaking a rule. Merlin, Ginny, you don't have to drool." He flashed her an amused smile. "Go down and try it out."

"But my broom..." she answered lamely, internally wishing to do just that.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'll show you where we keep the brooms."

Who was she to say no?

...

"I can't believe you built your own Quidditch pitch," she said. The three hoops towered over them as they approached across the lawn.

Draco shrugged. "Why wouldn't we?"

'Expensive' and 'excessive' were the only excuses she could think of, but didn't think Draco would understand either. Besides, she quite liked expensive and excessive when it came to Quidditch.

He opened the locker room, shelves on the walls stacked with Quidditch gear of every kind. Her gawking seemed to please Draco. "Glad someone appreciates quality."

Ginny nodded, touching the leather reverently. She strapped the padding on, taking the Firebolt he offered her. At the sleek wooden handle, she grinned. "Race you to the posts!" she yelled, jumping on. Careening out the narrow door, she shot upwards, spinning happily as she soared through the tallest hoop.

Moments later, Draco tore out of the locker room. She could see his scowl as he flew towards her. "That was cheating, and you knew it."

She grinned. "Yep!" And flipped upside down for good measure. Being back on a broom felt _marvelous_.

He tossed a quaffle at her, and she caught it upside down, impressing even herself. Not confident enough to _throw _upside down, she flipped back over before chucking it at his face.

It smacked against his palm as he caught it. "I've heard the rumor that you're a decent Chaser," he drawled.

She grinned. "Oh? Just cause the Holyhead Harpies asked me to try out?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Merlin, Ginny, you turned themdown to be an Auror?"

He chucked the ball back at her, and she caught it easily. "Hey, I felt my life's calling was being yelled at by Slytherins. Who was I to say no?"

Shaking his head in amusement, he tucked the quaffle behind him. "I don't know how we'd play with just the two of us..."

"We could trade off defending?"

Draco looked like she'd sprouted a tentacle. "I hate defending."

"Cause you suck at it?" she asked mischievously.

"I do not suck," and, anticipating her reply, he added, "_nor _do I have to prove it to you."

Ginny sighed dramatically. "You're no fun."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "That I _might _have to prove." With a jerk of his head, he indicated that she follow as he sped off into the quickly darkening night.

Never one to turn down a challenge, she darted after him in a flash.

He tore off over the trees. With a look back to make sure she followed, he swooped down amongst them.

Ginny dropped instantly. She barely kept sight of him. Swerving frantically through the forest, it took everything she had to stay on his tail. He'd obviously been down this route many times before. Ginny had the disadvantage of picking it up on the fly.

Abruptly, Draco stopped. He grinned as she pulled up next to him. "Perhaps the Quidditch reports weren't too much of an exaggeration."

But she saw why he'd stopped. The lake stretched before them, barely catching the last remaining rays of sunlight. Untamed enough to still be wilderness, yet trimmed enough to be habitable, Ginny thought it the epitome of natural beauty.

He hopped off his broom and smirked back at her. "Are you planning to sit up there the whole time?"

She jumped off, setting her broom next to his and followed him out farther. A rock jutted over the lake, the perfect height to dip your feet in from, as Draco slipped his boots off and demonstrated. Happily, she followed suit. The water lapped cool and clean against her toes as she enjoyed the view of the low waterfall on the other side.

"How did you do anything but _live_ out here?" Ginny asked honestly. "This is too beautiful to miss."

He laughed easily. "I tried, one summer. Only managed to convince Mum that I was going native, and to enroll me in the proper classes for a young gentleman."

"It's a shame, it really is," she shook her head, fighting her grin. "I mean, the classes were obviously wasted anyway. I don't think anything can fix _you._"

"I resent that!" He tried to sound angry but couldn't quite manage. "I'll have you know I'm the image of perfection for the proper pure-blooded wizard!"

She couldn't have stopped herself if she'd wanted to; the moment was just too perfect.

Ginny pushed Draco into the lake.

He toppled over without resistance, utter shock the last thing she saw on his face before he slid under. In retrospect, she realized it might've been more than their budding friendship could handle.

Draco resurfaced, spluttering and gasping for air. "Weasley!" he yelled, furiously thrashing. "Get me out of this damned lake!"

Instantly regretting her impulse decision, she grabbed his flailing hand. "I'm so sorry, Draco! I didn't-"

With a sharp tug, he pulled her tumbling in after.

The water was freezing! Her laughter didn't help her catch her breath. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

The Slytherin grinned, treading water easily. "Likewise."

They flopped up on the sandy shore, both eager to get out of the nearly-frozen water. The night air felt delightfully warm in comparison.

"This is nice," Ginny commented, mostly to herself. She stretched languidly, lacing her fingers underneath her head. The stars peeked through, and even though they weren't as bright as from the Burrow, she still enjoyed the view.

Draco turned towards her, the small motion making her realize how closely they were lying, how intimate it might seem. He looked back up at the stars. "You don't have to feel like you're imposing, to stay longer."

She waited for him to say more, but nothing followed. "I'll keep that in mind," she finally responded.

"I take it your family's still plenty mad at you?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "They would understand a mistake, but can't begin to comprehend why I'm _still_ on the squad. Harry offered me a job on 'Literally _any_ other squad, Ginny.'" she said in a perfect imitation of the man.

"The slimy git," Draco growled.

Lightly, she put a hand on Draco's arm. "He just wanted to make sure I knew I wasn't stuck." At Draco's shocked look, she removed her offending hand.

He scowled again, but not as harshly. "He didn't care that it would've ruined the squad, to lose the one outside member."

Ginny shrugged. "He didn't _know_. He doesn't think that far ahead."

Draco turned on his side, raising an eyebrow at her. "You're saying he would have cared, had he known?"

As much as she wished it were otherwise, Ginny shook her head. "No, you know him too. I'm just saying to accuse him of the proper crime."

Draco flopped back, apparently satisfied with that. "Have you spoken with them since?"

"Just Harry and Hermione at the meeting. I know how stubborn my family is, and I see no reason to willingly get lectured for hours."

"Well, you have one friend who's not about to lecture you for sticking with the Slytherin Squad."

"Who's that, Blaise? I seem to recall a certain Captain doing everything he could to get me to leave." Ginny hid her shock at his calling her a friend. Inside, it gave her a warm little glow.

Draco raised a finger importantly. "Everything he could _short_ of getting you to leave. There's a distinction."

Ginny chuckled darkly. "You have no idea how close I came to leaving after the tea incident."

He turned to her then, puppy-dog eyes in full effect. "But you make bloody fantastic tea!"

She laughed, swatting him away. "Don't give me that! Your conniving ways aren't enough to get your tea privileges reinstated!"

"I didn't even know you _gave out_ tea privileges! What is required for admittance to this exclusive club?" he asked with playful eagerness. "Speak quickly, woman, I must know!"

Laughing uproariously, she could barely handle the excitement in his face. "Yes, the feats of Hercules are nothing next to the Tea Feats of Ginevra Weasley!"

"Tea Feats of Draco Malfoy," he corrected. "Unless you're going to do them for me, then by all means go ahead."

Laughing, they lay quietly a while longer, simply enjoying the other's presence. She hadn't expected to find him so easy to talk to. The stars twinkled softly above, the moon bright enough to give plenty of light.

Treating the silence as a fragile creature, Ginny finally asked, "What made you decide to become an Auror?" The question had been bouncing through her brain since the moment she saw him at the Ministry.

He sighed deeply, stretching his arms above him in the sand. "I already mentioned the prejudice, and wanting Slytherins to stop assuming they're evil."

"I know," she replied quietly. "I meant _you_. And why Aurors?"

His mouth twitched with a hint of a smile. "Maybe I just got fed up with feeling sorry for myself and my wreck of a life. I tried doing something for a change, and found I quite liked it." His smile widened into a smirk. "And I figured the Aurors would be the least prejudiced, once I showed them I was capable." Draco looked pointedly over at her. "Maybe I wasn't right on all counts, but there are enough exceptions to make it worth it."

Ginny laughed, feeling a strange tightening in her chest. "I hope you don't mean just me. That's a lot of pressure for one little Auror."

"I don't," he replied lightly, looking back at the stars. "I was on a squad before forming this one," Draco added softly. "Where Richard Murstow, the one who died, was Lieutenant. I was only there a year, but by the end, no one cared that it was _me _guarding their back, they just considered it guarded. And that's a trust I won't easily forget."

He turned back to her, grey eyes regarding her in the moonlight. "What about you? I bet everyone just assumes you did it because of your last name."

Ginny nodded, surprised he even thought to ask. He was right on all counts, especially the rare guess that the common assumption was _wrong_. "My family's always been protective of me. Only girl, youngest child, all that wrapped up in a nice neat package with my name on it. So of course, no one listened to me when I said I wanted to fight. When I made a _difference_ when I did fight. I went along with their wishes at the Battle of Hogwarts, but…" Her voice trailed off as she held back the onslaught of memories. She had only told her reasons to Hermione and Luna before. "But Fred nearly died while I was safely hidden. Watching from the sidelines always made me sick, but I lost all patience with it after that."

Draco's brow furrowed as he watched her intently. "It's not like you could have stopped it. We might not even be here having this conversation."

"My whole family, Harry and Hermione-it never stopped any of them!" she bit out, anger rising. "Even _Percy_, bureaucrat extraordinaire, was out there trading spells. Me? I cared for the wounded."

"And dueled Bellatrix, from what I hear," Draco drawled. "Don't get too carried away with that guilt."

Despite herself, it made her smile. "Watching my mother take Bellatrix down, I knew what I wanted to do with the rest of my life."

"Oh? What's that, stay home and raise a gaggle of children, occasionally defeating the most feared witch in the land when she happens to threaten them?"

Ginny punched his arm lightly. "Never have to hide again, you dolt."

Draco chuckled. "Well I hope hiding here at Malfoy Manor doesn't count."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I usually go around hunting Death Eaters by the droves while wearing a sign saying, 'Come and Get It'."

He shrugged good-naturedly. "Isn't that what Gryffindors do best?"

Ginny glared at him. "It takes a special brand of stupid to think that's what bravery means."

"True enough," Draco chuckled. "But you did say _never _hide again, without qualifications."

Exasperation tinged her voice. "Never _HAVE_ to hide. Train, so that if I _want_ to fight the next Bellatrix singlehandedly, I darn well can. Nothing but my own fear will stop me."

"I don't understand that," he sighed. "_Wanting_ danger. But that doesn't make it any less-" His mouth twisted into a sneer around the word. "-_noble_."

A snort escaped Ginny. "Merlin, Draco, you can even make _that_ into an insult! I must say I'm impressed."

He laughed lightly along with her as they lapsed back into silence.

"Do you want to go in?" Draco asked eventually.

She wished he hadn't asked, but reluctantly agreed.

Still grinning, they entered into the house. Narcissa's disapproving glare stopped the Aurors cold. Belatedly, Ginny remembered that she was half-wet and covered in dirt from the shore, her hair most likely a lopsided frizzy monstrosity. A sight more fitting for the Gringotts dungeons than for her well-bred son, Ginny would bet. Narcissa stalked off without a word.

Tight-lipped, Draco turned to her. "I trust you can find your room?"

Ginny nodded, waving goodbye, and hurried off. The four flights of stairs took forever with her thoughts churning. All she could think about was cleaning herself up. She wasn't sure why it mattered so much, but his mother's disapproving glare kept replaying in her mind.

Upon reaching her room, she saw that the wardrobe held quite a few options of clothes, with a tag informing her they came with a tailoring charm, and that it was the least Narcissa could do for the girl who helped her son.

It lessened the sting of their previous interaction. Ginny found the nightgown, and set it out for after her bath. Her bathroom had a giant sized bathtub, and she intended to make the most of it.

...

"What were you and the Weasley girl doing out late last night?" his mother asked over breakfast the next morning, trying and failing to sound casual.

Draco stabbed his eggs, viciously chewing them. "I was just showing her the grounds."

She looked surprised at that. "How did the two of you get sopping wet?"

"I showed her the lake," he answered curtly, disliking interrogations.

The bay window of the sunroom bathed the warm glow of the morning sun over the small breakfast table. Goyle plopped into the seat next to Draco, eagerly dishing the food.

"Gregory, dear, what have I said? If you've made a mountain, it's too much." Narcissa handed his friend the proper utensils.

Ginny walked in behind the House Elf, looking vaguely uncomfortable. The sunroom was small, clearly not their formal dining area, and clearly reserved for family. Draco was slightly shocked. Ginny took good care of herself, but in robes of the highest fashion, she looked like a proper pureblood.

Draco stood, pulling out the remaining chair for her. Blushing scarlet, she seated herself with an embarrassed, "Thanks."

"Gregory," Narcissa instructed with long-suffering patience, "what are you to do when a Lady enters the room?"

"I'm s'posed to stand and stuff," he responded around a mouthful of food. "But she's a...she's a..."

"A _Lady_," Draco finished for him, face tight.

"Could you pass me the jam, Draco?" Ginny asked, diffusing the situation. He gratefully passed it.

It reminded him of something he'd wanted to show her, and he passed the morning's Daily Prophet as well.

She took it, looking skeptical. "They finally ran the report on Slytherin Squad?"

Draco shook his head. "That was yesterday, and _highly _unflattering. Bottom of the front page."

Narcissa smiled thinly at her son. "Are newspapers at the table really necessary?"

"It's important," he responded.

"I've been declared _missing_?!" Ginny nearly screeched. "And my flat's burned down. Wonderful, just wonderful."

"The Muggle Extinguishers arrived in time to save half of the building" Draco added, having scoured the article earlier. "But unfortunately not your half."

Ginny looked like she wanted to set fire to the offending article. "I can't believe they'd just declare me missing though. It hasn't even been a full day!"

He shrugged. "News must be slow. I really shouldn't be surprised that Granger didn't take my word that you were fine." Her eyes still glued to the article, Draco added, "You haven't gotten to the best part."

Ginny gasped, announcing that she had just gotten there. "They put the Dark Mark in the sky?"

Draco nodded sagely. "The incompetency of which speaks highly to Macnair being involved, as not even a Muggle was killed."

Ginny and his mother both glared at him. "It's true, isn't it?" he said to defend himself, unsuccessfully. "You have to be fairly incompetent to not kill someone who doesn't have a _wand_."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, but his mother continued glaring. "Not at the table, Draco."

The grand clock in the hall rang, announcing, "You'll be late soon!"

They stood, the dishes disappearing, as they prepared to Apparate over to the Ministry. His mother walked out. He stayed Ginny with a light touch on her arm. She turned expectantly, but Draco waited until Goyle Apparated away.

"If anyone asks," Draco whispered, "don't say that you're staying here. They'll never assume it otherwise."

Ginny nodded, but he could tell she didn't understand. "I'll just say I'm with my Aunt Muriel."

He shook his head violently. "That's easy to disprove. Just say it's an undisclosed location, and let _them_ assume you're with your aunt."

She understood finally. "You think I'm still in that much danger?"

He didn't want to tell her, but knew if things got worse, not telling could be disastrous. "I think we _all _are. I knew I was ever since Richard died. I'm assuming my wards are strong enough, but..."

"But you don't want to push it," she finished, and he agreed. A frown crossed her face. "Does Goyle know not to...?"

Shit. He Disapparated instantly.

Warrington grinned at Draco's arrival. "So I hear our sexy little Lieutenant's shacking up with you! Nice, Captain. Real generous, hogging her all to yourself, though."

Draco massaged the bridge of his nose. Did no one have a shred of common sense without him?! "That is classified information. If either of you tells a soul, I will have your hide. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh, sure," Warrington chuckled, not the least bit concerned. "Loud and clear."

"I'm serious!" Draco snapped. "This could endanger everyone-"

The crack of Apparition interrupted him.

"Helloooo, Lieutenant," Warrington drawled, eyeing her proper robes. "You're looking mighty fine today."

Ginny blushed. "My Auror robes blew up, if you haven't heard."

Warrington raised an eyebrow, _far_ too amused for Draco's liking. "Why didn't you borrow one of Malfoy's then?"

Ginny looked at Draco in confusion. "He knows," Draco snapped. "And they're both the biggest idiots I've ever set eyes on." He stalked off to his usual chair, snatching his clipboard with much more force than necessary.

Warrington didn't seem to notice the insult. "Not so concerned with her being a blood-traitor now, are you?"

Draco fumed. He hadn't thought of her as a blood-traitor since she joined the squad, and here Warrington was, acting like Draco-! He bottled his anger, and in his calmest voice, replied, "We're _all_ blood-traitors now, Warrington. If you haven't noticed."

The slightly older man shrugged, casually leaning back. "True enough."

The crack of another Apparition split the air. All four of them wheeled, drawing their wands.

Daphne raised her hands. "I come in peace! If you louts aren't doing anything else, you should go to St. Mungo's." She Disapparated.

The louts shrugged, not doing anything else, and followed her over.


	7. Maladies & Maneuverings

Slytherin Squad just passed 1,000 reads, so here's an extra chapter for you, readers! The regular update will still arrive on Thursday. Thank you and happy reading!

* * *

><p>Slytherin Squad<p>

Chapter 7: Maladies & Maneuverings

Blaise had been moved to a private room, richly furnished, complete with a second bed just for Daphne.

Ginny frowned, looking around. "I didn't even know they _had _these rooms."

Draco chuckled. "I've never known anything _but _these rooms."

"You would," she replied with an eye-roll.

Daphne ushered them in. Blaise sat propped up in the thick bed, looking worn and thin, but alert.

He waved them over. "I'm doing better, thanks for asking."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If you're conscious you're doing better. It's not necessary to ask."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, not waiting even a minute to resume his infuriating banter. "It is still polite."

About to respond in kind, Ginny cut Draco off. "Blaise, how are you doing?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Much better, obviously, or I wouldn't be awake to listen to your stupid questions!"

Ginny chuckled. "Yep, he's fine."

Inwardly overjoyed to have his friend back, Draco simply shook his head. "I don't know why we even bother. There's just no pleasing him."

"This is the first he's been awake," Daphne supplied quietly. "Thought you all would want to say hi."

"Of course," Ginny responded with a smile. Draco nodded sharply, not willing to express how worried he'd been in front of others.

"Goyle and I were stuck all alone with these two dingbats," Warrington added. Ginny and Draco both looked offended. "Some sanity from you and Daphne would be useful about now."

"Blaise? Sane?" Draco said incredulously. "I don't think those words go together."

The man in question raised an eyebrow. "And what shenanigans have our Captain and Lieutenant been getting into that you need saving from?"

Warrington shrugged, trying to look casual. "She moved in with him."

"Also, Weasley's been declared missing," Daphne added. "You haven't read the paper yet."

Blaise's eyebrows would have climbed off his head if they could. "Did you stage an accident? So that you could-?"

"No I did NOT stage an accident so I could abduct her!" Draco exploded. "We were keeping it SECRET to keep everyone SAFER!"

Ginny, of course, flushed bright red, and Blaise, of course, instantly targeted this. "My, my, the Weaselette's blushing," he drawled. "What juicy secrets is our Captain not telling?"

Draco hadn't thought it humanly possible to turn a darker shade of red. She proved him wrong. "Nothing, that's exactly it." Ginny tilted her chin defiantly. "Draco's been nothing but a gentleman and it's terrible to see everyone assuming things based on his generosity."

The ardent defense pleased Draco to no end. It even stopped Blaise in his tracks. This was doubly pleasing.

Blaise sighed dramatically. "How can I keep teasing him after that? You're no fun, Weaselette."

She shrugged. "It's the truth."

"She's been a good houseguest, so no complaints so far," Draco added. "Even managed to scandalize my mother in record time, so there's that."

Ginny glared at him. "That was just as much your fault as mine."

Draco chuckled, remembering the lake fondly. "Not _just_ as much, no."

"Speaking of good houseguests," Daphne trailed off awkwardly.

Blaise grimaced. "They've deemed me well enough to go home. Apparently they're worried I'm a security risk, for some reason. Something about a Muggle flat exploding?"

Draco grimaced in kind. "And you need somewhere you can heal, with adequate protection in case you're the next target."

The Charms Expert shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

The answer was blindly obvious, and Draco sighed. "Come one, come all, to the Malfoy Home for the Wayward Witch or Wizard!"

"I won't be intruding on your time with your Lieutenant?" he asked suggestively. At Ginny's glare, he threw up his hands defensively.

"Goyle's already there," Draco snapped.

Daphne looked too excited. "Really? Can I come too?"

"Yeah, me too," Warrington chimed in. "I don't want to be left out of a party at Malfoy's."

"It is not a bloody party!" Draco massaged the bridge of his nose. "And no you may not! The two of you don't have a bloody good reason at all!"

"But you'll be hosting the entire team other than us!" Daphne protested. "That seems exclusionary to me."

"Then Blaise can stay at your house and no one will feel excluded," Draco replied. "I am not hosting a live-in Auror team."

"We wouldn't even have to Apparate in to work," Warrington added dreamily. "We could just have off-campus meetings in Malfoy's sitting room."

"I do not find this remotely convincing," Draco replied, once again wishing for sane friends. "Once any of you moves in, you'll be a parasite occupying that bedroom for the rest of my life."

Warrington nodded as if this accurately described his plans.

Blaise flashed a winning smile. "You're not worried about your darling Lieutenant?"

Draco looked at her, quickly looking away when she looked back. "I believe she has a need for basic human dignity. Something I find the majority of you mooches lacking."

No one even bothered to address Goyle; he'd always been a mooch, but an unobtrusive one and so didn't count.

Daphne wrinkled her nose. "Human dignity in a _Muggle _flat?"

The room quieted awkwardly. He didn't dare look at his Lieutenant, but tried to lighten the mood. "That's true. Maybe I should save her from her own idea of human dignity?"

Ginny shoved into him playfully. "It came with free telly."

He raised an eyebrow. "I haven't the faintest idea what that is, but it sounds terrible."

She looked back at him, a challenge apparent in her smile. "I bet you'd like it."

"Don't take the bet, Draco!" Blaise whispered frantically. "She's trying to poison you! Once you go Muggle you never go back!"

"I've seen it," Warrington admitted. "It's like photographs, but with sound and longer. Some of them are fun. They do plays and things."

Ginny tossed Draco a 'See?' look. He sighed dramatically. "If Warrington can survive the experience, I certainly can." The redhead grinned triumphantly.

Blaise looked incredulously at them. "What _happened _to the two of you?"

Draco looked at the girl, unwilling to admit how rare it was to enjoy someone's company as much as he had. "With your obnoxious face gone, Blaise, I guess I discovered that she's not quite so awful."

Ginny rolled her eyes, still amused. "Unfortunately Draco's not any less of a prat."

Blaise usually understood more than Draco let on, and this was no exception. He shot Draco a sly grin. "I'm overjoyed for you, truly. Let's get me up and over to Malfoy Manor before St. Mungo's sells my bed out from under me, yeah?"

Daphne pushed a wheelchair over to him. A piece of Draco died inside. "Blaise, you can't..?"

"Temporarily, mate," his friend reassured him. Although Blaise didn't seem too confident of it himself. Through maneuvering and leaning on Daphne, he managed to slide into the chair. Draco Apparated over to Malfoy Manor, the rest of the team following suit.

Narcissa happily welcomed Draco's friend into her home, situating him in a room on the ground floor so that Blaise wouldn't have to bother with stairs.

Almost immediately, the fireplace rang. "Malfoy?" it screeched hideously. "Malfoy, I know you have Ginny somewhere! Hand her over, this isn't funny anymore!"

Draco winced. "Ginny, want to go deal with that? I sure as hell don't."

The girl grimaced. "Hermione?" To which Draco nodded. "I guess I'll go get lectured at. Don't worry, I'll Apparate, she won't know I was here."

...

"Ginny!" Hermione launched at her in a crushing hug. Then pulled her back at arm's length. "What in the world's been going on?!"

"Draco said you were there for the Death Eater ambush at my flat." Ginny braced herself for the onslaught she knew was only minutes away.

Hermione nodded. "It was incredibly dangerous, Ginny. I can't believe they went to that much effort to target you! I didn't even know the Death Eaters operated in such scale anymore."

"I thought we had them running scared," Ginny said darkly.

"They might be now. We've found two places we thought were Macnair's hide-outs, but both came up empty. We're not sure if the spells were wrong, or if he's just keeping one step ahead of us."

Ginny couldn't believe the words out of her friend's mouth. "Where is Slytherin Squad in all this? Tracking down _our _traitor?"

Hermione smiled apologetically. "Ginny, this is a high-profile case now. We can't trust it to a squad that hasn't earned its stripes yet."

"Then give it to several squads, but make us one of them!" Spots of red formed in Ginny's vision, her cue to _calm down_, but she shoved it aside. "Stop sidelining us and assuming we'll fail!"

"Harry and I were hoping to have you and Ron leading the charge, as two of our best Aurors. There's no reason to be sidelined," Hermione offered reasonably.

"I am part of a _squad_," Ginny hissed through clenched teeth. "That _squad_ deserves vengeance on Macnair."

Hermione shook her head. "Be reasonable, Ginny. That squad's a threat to themselves and those around them. They barely deserve to remain standing."

"When have they ever been a threat to those around them?!" Ginny could barely see straight in anger. "Blaise Zabini nearly _died _in the line of duty!"

"Zabini, Malfoy, and you all proved yourselves time and again." Hermione's eyes narrowed, rising to the bait of Ginny's temper. "No one else on that team is qualified to wear the robes of Auror. They passed by the skin of their teeth. If it were up to me, I wouldn't let them raise their wands within 100 meters of combat."

"Did you even _see _them fight?!" Ginny screeched.

"I saw them _fail," _Hermione replied icily.

Unable to stand any more without strangling her friend, Ginny stormed out of the office, slamming the door as she left.

...

She shoved open the door to Blaise's room. "Hermione's hunting Macnair without us." Her voice dripped undisguised fury.

"She _what_?!" Draco jumped up in shock.

Ginny smiled maliciously. "Oh, yes. Said we haven't earned our stripes, and that she'd boot every one of the team but the three of us if it were up to her."

From the bed, Blaise simply raised his eyebrows.

"I'll kill her," Draco snarled.

"Also that we're a danger to ourselves and everyone around us," Ginny seethed, but the boys instantly calmed.

"That...was on our official report from our only other mission," Blaise replied sheepishly. "And well-earned."

"I'll still kill her," Draco added, but with less venom.

At Ginny's disbelieving stare, Blaise supplied, "Goyle nearly killed himself and we blew up half a block."

"You're saying Hermione's _right_?!" Ginny asked incredulously.

Blaise shrugged. "I'm saying she's uninformed, and hasn't updated the opinion. Which is easy to do when the only _other _mission had a traitor, a deserter, and a near fatality." He gave a self-deprecating grin.

The Slytherins sat sullenly.

"So," Ginny tried to draw them out, "what are we going to do about it?"

Draco gave her a quizzical look. "What _can _we do about it?"

"You're ok with never getting missions again, and Hermione eventually just quietly disbanding the team?"

"Of course not," Draco frowned.

"What do you want us to do, Weasley?" Blaise asked. "Charge up to headquarters and hold Hermione ransom until she gives us another mission?"

"I'd do it in a heartbeat if it would work," Draco said.

What did she want them to do? That was the question, wasn't it?

"I want to hunt down Macnair before Hermione can," Ginny announced with finality.

She expected them to jump up, applauding her dramatic announcement. Instead, the only response was a slight furrowing of Draco's brows.

"How do you expect to do that?" the blond asked her.

"Don't you guys have, I don't know, contacts that know Macnair?"

"Nott Sr. was the only one who knew him well. Macnair didn't associate with the 'children' until he had to," Draco replied.

"Maybe someone we've captured?" It was a stretch, she knew.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "They like us about as much as Yaxley did. Most of them even less."

Reluctantly, Blaise suggested, "There's always-"

"Not going there," Draco cut him off with finality.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, but didn't press.

"Can't you, I don't know," Draco waved his hands vaguely, "get a mission out of one of your Auror buddies again?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Hermione, Harry, or Ron. They didn't know who they were helping before. Pick which of them will still help now that they know which squad gets the mission."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "If I'm picking who's least likely to be blindly prejudiced, I'll pick Hermione any day." Reluctantly, Draco agreed.

"I kinda sorta just blew up at her," Ginny winced. "I'm probably not her favorite person right now."

"Isn't there some way you can just bribe her into giving you a mission? Something you can do to make up for it?" Draco asked.

"I don't have anything to make up for," Ginny snapped. But as she said it, a terrible, horrible, positively fiendish idea came to her. "There is a way they can make it up to _me_ though."

"What is it?" Draco asked skeptically.

She adopted her most dramatic voice. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it-"

Blaise raised his hand. "You plural? Am I included in this?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, you too, Blaise."

About to continue, Blaise cut in again. "Is Daphne included? I don't want to have to push my own wheelchair."

She massaged her forehead. "Yes, she can come too."

Draco raised his hand. She glared furiously at the man, who just smirked broadly. "No questions, Lieutenant. I just wanted to see you make that face."

"Your mission," she ground out, "is to join with me in infiltrating the deepest enemy territory imaginable. At great peril to life and limb."

"I'd do pretty much anything if it helped the team," Draco replied, infuriatingly nonchalant.

Blaise nodded. "Count me and Daphne in. What is it?"

She grinned maniacally. "Would you join me for the weekly Weasley dinner? It's open to any who want to come."

Blaise and Draco looked terrified.


	8. Weekly Weasley Welcome

When I said this story is DH compliant except for the deaths, I meant specifically Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and Snape. You'll have to pardon small AUs of mine attached to that which crop up in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Slytherin Squad<p>

Chapter 8: Weekly Weasley Welcome

Ginny waited nervously on the extremely familiar porch. The door opened. Molly Weasley took one look at her baby girl and scooped her up with tears of joy. "Oh, Ginny dear, we were so _worried _about you! What with your flat blowing up, and you being missing and..." The witch trailed off as she saw who _else _stood on her porch.

"Mum," Ginny said diplomatically, "allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Daphne Greengrass-"

Daphne made a beautiful curtsy. "Delighted to meet you."

"Blaise Zabini-"

Blaise kissed Molly Weasley's hand, oozing charm even from a wheelchair. "The pleasure is all mine." Mrs. Weasley blushed.

"-and Draco Malfoy."

Draco gave a slight bow. "I wish our previous meetings had been under better circumstances. If you will forgive my past behavior? I have found your daughter to be quite the charming young lady and am sad it took me this long to see past our two families' history."

Molly Weasley stood flummoxed. "I- I-"

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Daphne chirped, pulling out an exquisite vase, "I wouldn't be a proper guest if I forgot my gift! Silly me!"

Blaise produced an exotic orchid. "A beautiful flower for the beautiful lady."

Draco handed her a box of the finest cigars, with a small smile. "Just in case Mr. Weasley feels left out."

Nearly too overwhelmed to speak, Mrs. Weasley beamed, ushering them all inside. "It's so exciting to have new faces! I'll have to warn you, it's just roast beef with some potatoes and carrots..."

Daphne leaned over to Ginny and whispered, "Weasleys: 0, Slytherins: 1!"

Skeptically, the four of them followed the Weasley matron inside.

Before coming, Ginny had briefed her friends thoroughly. "My mum is the main thing to be aware of. Befriend her _instantly_, and don't be afraid to overdo it. She'll either do everything she can to disapprove, or become your fiercest defender. And trust me," she added with a smirk, "none of my family can go against her for long."

"Should I play up my 'I'm just an innocent pure-blooded gentleman's daughter?" Daphne had asked, furiously batting her eyelashes to demonstrate. The impression had left Ginny in stitches.

It was perfect so far. Mrs. Weasley happily bustled about, finding places to set her beautiful flowers and vase.

The house stood mostly empty, still preparing for the weekly dinner. This was on purpose-Ginny wanted to garner as much support as possible before they were outnumbered.

Arthur Weasley walked over, cautiously evaluating the group before him. He nodded briefly in greeting to Daphne and Blaise, but singled out Draco. "So." Eyes slightly narrowed, Mr. Weasley puzzled out how to respond to the young man. "I hear my daughter thinks you're worthy to bring under my roof."

With a solemn nod, Draco replied, "Her judgment often surprises me." With horror, he realized it could be taken as a backhanded remark.

Luckily, Mr. Weasley took it with only a small chuckle. "That it does. I hear she's taken up with your little squad?"

"Yes, indeed, sir." Draco barely managed not to grimace over the title. "She got an easy transition back into the field, and we got a first-rate Lieutenant."

Her father remained impassive. "Seems like you got the better end of that deal."

"Undoubtedly."

Apparently satisfied, Mr. Weasley held up the cigar box. "Mighty fine cigars, here."

Draco smiled. "I'm glad you appreciate them."

With a chuckle, Mr. Weasley moved on into the kitchen to help his wife.

Once he was out of sight, Draco collapsed dramatically into Ginny's shoulder. "How many more are there?" he groaned. "I don't think my self-control can make it."

Daphne patted his back reassuringly. "Just focus on the mission. Visualize it when you'd rather be punching someone's face. It's how I got through finishing classes."

Blaise looked quizzically up at her. "They gave you missions? All we had were lousy dinner parties for our parents."

Fred and George barged in, not bothering to knock. Fred's arm draped around his wife, Hermione. One look at the occupants of the living room and all three stopped cold.

George squealed, "It's an invasion! Call the Ministry!"

"We _are _the Ministry," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fred, George, Hermione, this is Draco, Blaise, and Daphne."

Fred and George turned to each other. "Have we ever met a Malfoy before, George?" Fred asked.

"Can't say we have," George replied. "Especially not one in a lower year, with a surly disposition-"

"Penchant for calling respectable witches foul names-"

"Who tried to make Harry's life living hell-"

"Got us banned from Quidditch-"

"And generally tried to hurt everyone we care about." George shrugged. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Stupidly, Ginny hadn't anticipated this. She had no idea how to salvage it-the twins had legitimate reasons to loathe Draco specifically, and she'd counted on their support.

Daphne stuck a hand out. "I'm Daphne, and I keep those two tossers in line."

George grabbed it with an elaborate bow. "Enchante, Mademoiselle," he replied, kissing the back of her hand. Blaise frowned instantly.

Hermione pulled Ginny aside. "What's going on? Why did you bring _them_," she indicated with a vague gesture, "here?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to invite my friends to the weekly dinners too."

"Your...friends?" the older girl asked with disgust.

"Yes, my friends," Ginny replied stubbornly. "They don't have to be yours, but you need to be alright with them being mine."

"Ginny, you know what they-" Hermione cut off, composing herself. "I can try."

Hermione's willingness touched Ginny's heart. She felt terrible for underestimating their friendship. "It would mean the world to me," Ginny replied softly. "They're not that bad, once you get past the meanness and general distaste for the world."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Gosh, you make them sound so appealing."

Fred and George managed to pry the incantations for Auror training curses out of Daphne, and were happily working on getting her to spill the counter-spells. All for legitimate business reasons, of course.

To Ginny's great surprise, Hermione made good on her word, marching straight up to Blaise. "I've heard good things about you, Auror Zabini, but haven't had the chance to talk in person."

He smiled charmingly. "If you've heard good things, it can't have been about me. And please, just call me Blaise."

Things going better than expected for the other two, Draco slumped over to Ginny. "Well aren't I just the guest of honor."

She chuckled softly at him. "I told you not to expect to be. They're ignoring you right now, which is the best you can hope for."

"I have achieved my life's goal," he announced to Ginny, "being utterly unremarkable. How extraordinary it feels to be like everyone else for once."

She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I should cut that ego down to size for you."

He smirked. "You could _try_."

"The Eighth Wonder of the World: Draco Malfoy's Ego!" Ginny chuckled. "It really is amazingly large for a man who's accomplished so little."

Instantly, his good mood evaporated, looking pointedly away. Kicking herself for being so stupid, Ginny put a hand on his arm. "I'm really sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have said that."

He stuck his hands in his pockets, moving the arm so that her hand fell away. "Don't be."

Refusing to give up, she placed her hand back on his arm. Turning him slightly, she forced him to look at her. "I was referencing our earlier conversation, remember? Where your only accomplishment was integrating Slytherin Squad?"

"I remember," he replied tightly.

"You've done so much more than that. You fought through Auror Training on your own, everyone says you were a fantastic Lieutenant, and you're being a fantastic Captain. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Some of the tension left him. "I know I'm a good Auror."

"You're a good friend, too, no matter how hard you try to hide it," she added, smiling softly. "To Blaise, to me, to all the others."

He gave a wry smile. "Darn you, Weaselette, you've found me out."

"I believe I have," she replied happily.

Their small bubble of happiness instantly shattered. "What the bloody hell is _he _doing here?!" Ron bellowed, storming up to Draco. All side conversation ceased before Ron's violent explosion. "You have some nerve, showing up in my home-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly Weasley intervened, hands on hips and disapproving scowl at full power. "Don't you dare speak to a guest in that tone of voice!"

Draco stood stunned by the ferocity of his protector. Ginny gave him her best 'I _told _you so!' look.

"But Mum," Ron protested, "this is_ Malfoy_-"

"And Draco Malfoy and his friends have been wonderful guests!" Molly glared fiercely at Ron. "I will not have _my son _be the example of poor behavior!" Demeanor instantly shifting, she smiled, raising a tray of sweets. "The treacle toffee just finished, would anyone care for a bite?"

Ron stalked off in a huff.

Blaise and Daphne looked at the Weasley matron with a newfound respect.

Practically glowing, Draco readily accepted the offered toffee. "You're too kind, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, you're such a dear!" she replied with a smile. "Don't mind Ron, he's just been a bit put out lately."

"Oh? Why is that?" Draco faked concern excellently.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head affectionately at her youngest son. "Another promising young witch just called it quits. Personally, I think he's still a bit put out by Hermione and Fred. I don't think he quite got over her."

"Understandably," Draco replied, unable to repress the sarcasm. Ginny elbowed him. Just because her mum saw the best in people didn't mean she was _thick_.

Percy Weasley made sure to introduce himself to every Slytherin. "Percy Weasley, personal assistant to the Minister of Magic. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, it really is."

Blaise shook Percy's hand in all seriousness. "So this is the Percy that Shacklebolt keeps mentioning! It's a pleasure to finally meet the man."

Nearly bursting with pride, Percy positively glowed with self-importance for the rest of the night.

"You might have unleashed a monster," Ginny informed Blaise.

The Slytherin shrugged nonchalantly. "I thought you _wanted_ your family to like us? I'm just doing as I'm told."

Daphne patted Blaise's back. "Don't worry, dear, he'll only request to be seated next to such important people at every family event now. I'll gladly give up my spot by your side so the two of you can network." Blaise looked like he would be sick.

"_Every _family event, Daphne?" Draco scowled. "Just how many of these were you expecting to go to?"

She held up her hands helplessly. "As many as it takes."

Ginny gave Draco a sideways look. "This coming from the man who would do, 'Anything if it helped the team,' " she said in perfect imitation of Draco's earlier quote.

He scowled. "I don't think this could be any worse."

Right on cue, Harry Potter walked through the door. He stopped in his tracks. "Malfoy," he greeted coldly.

Draco inclined his head. "Potter."

"And Blaise and Daphne!" Blaise added, legitimately put-out. "Everyone keeps forgetting!"

Harry turned to Ginny with a tight smile. "Ginny, I thought this was a time for friends and family."

"It is," she replied evenly. "I want my friends to meet my family."

"And they've been delightfully charming so far," Daphne intervened innocently. "I never knew those twins could be such entertaining conversationalists!"

Blaise scowled at her mention of them. "Only one of them is single, you know."

Harry walked off towards the rest of the family. Choruses of happy greetings followed him.

Mrs. Weasley happily wrapped him in a hug. "Luna couldn't make it?"

Harry shook his head. "One of the thestrals came down with a cold, so she has to stay with it."

"Too bad, too bad. She's such a delightful girl."

Ginny couldn't agree more. She had counted on Luna's level head to help with this dinner. It said something when the girl generally acknowledged as crazy was one of the sanest in your family.

Mrs. Weasley turned her happy smile on the rest of them. "Dinner is served!"

...

Before the meal, Ginny had pulled Hermione aside. "Hermione, I know this is a huge favor I'm asking, but can you help me with Draco?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at the odd request, but let Ginny finish. "He's trying really hard to get along with everyone, but I _know_ someone's going to ambush him during the meal. He's going to fight back if that happens, and…" She trailed off, letting the magnitude of the disaster sink in.

Hermione understood. "You'll promise he won't start something on his own?"

Ginny winced. "I can't promise for him. He will try, though."

"I guess I can take that." The girl sighed. "I'll do what I can."

Ginny hugged her friend, feeling entirely undeserving. "You're the best, Hermione."

The seating had been carefully controlled by Ginny. She herself protected one end of the Slytherins, with Draco next to her, Daphne next to him, and Blaise after that. Percy happily took the seat next to Blaise, much to Daphne's amusement.

Unfortunately, in her efforts to protect the team from ambush, a divide split right down the middle of the table. Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ron took the other side, with Arthur and Molly on the ends. Ginny couldn't help making the unfortunate association with battle lines. From the way Ron and Harry held their knives, it seemed they had as well.

Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly, willfully ignorant of the table tensions. "Well, don't everyone dig in all at once!"

Silently, they dished food onto their plates.

"So George," Ginny said, attempting to breach the silence with one of the _two_ people who didn't work at the Ministry, "how's the new Hogsmeade shop going?"

"It's going great!" her brother managed through eating. "Few kinks with angry Hogwarts professors protesting, but that should be sorted soon enough."

"I can't _imagine _why they'd protest a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes going in within range of students," Blaise drawled sarcastically.

Fred narrowed his eyes. "Zonko's was there before. No one had a problem with that."

The Slytherin nodded matter-of-factly. "But your stuff is much more potent. I know plenty of people who caused mischief with your Extendable Ears alone." He smiled mischievously. "I may or may not have been one of them."

Hermione giggled despite herself. "They've considered offering discounts to professors."

George raised a finger importantly. "_If_ Lupin doesn't exploit it and bankrupt us."

Draco choked on his butterbeer. "Lupin? Wasn't he the werewolf?"

Nervous silence spread around the table. Gripping his knife tightly, Harry replied, "Yes, Malfoy. And the best bloody Defense teacher Hogwarts has ever had."

"Language," Molly Weasley protested.

Draco shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant. "I always thought Snape did a good job too, once Dumbledore finally let him have it."

"Unfortunately, Potions Masters are rarer, so McGonagall gave him his old job back," Ginny replied neutrally. She sensed the conversation veering closer to confrontational territory every second.

"Pity," Ron added from the end. "I was overjoyed when that greasy git left. Took another git with him for good measure." He stuffed a mouthful of food in. "And now we've got both of them back."

Draco tensed next to Ginny.

"Ron," Hermione tried to intercede. "That's not very nice."

Ron shrugged. "It's not like he doesn't deserve it. I thought we've known that for ages." His eyes narrowed. "Seems like my sister's forgotten, though."

Ginny's blood boiled. "I haven't forgotten a _thing_, Ron. Sometimes people make bad decisions, and hopefully they're good enough to _recognize it later_!"

"And some of them are two-faced bastards who will do anything to stay out of prison!" Ron snarled. "I'll trust a Death-Eater as far as I can throw him." With a pointed look at Draco, he added, "And the ones I know, I trust even less."

"He's an _Auror_, Ron!" Ginny fumed. "He's put his neck on the line _countless_ times trying to prove himself to people like _you_! People who still don't get it, even when he stares down Death Eaters!"

"Why don't you let Malfoy speak for himself, Ginny," Harry said far too casually. "He's been unusually quiet."

Draco looked up at his old enemies, surprising apathy in his gaze. "I have made decisions that I will regret for the rest of my life. This is not news to me. I hoped to come here in an effort to move past them. I see now that I was in error." He folded his napkin deliberately, setting it on the table. "Mrs. Weasley, thank you for dinner. The food was delicious."

"You seriously thought one _meal_ would erase everything you've done?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"It's called a peace offering," Daphne volunteered quietly.

Ginny smiled maliciously. "We didn't think you'd _come_ if we'd invited you to Malfoy Manor."

"And we'd be right not to," Ron added with a look towards Hermione. "Some of us have less than fond memories of the place."

About to leave, Draco finally lost it. He leaned across the table to get in Ron's face. "You're right, Weasley," he snarled viciously. "_Some_ of us were imprisoned in our own home, while Voldemort built his stronghold in our name, desecrating every inch of our property. For _years_, stuck living in an endless hell of our own making. Stuck watching as Voldemort tortured my parents in front of me, with nowhere we could run to." He flashed a tight, apologetic look to Hermione. "The lucky ones got away with only scars." He raised his wand, about to Apparate away. "I'm sorry I even bothered."

A strong, quiet voice came from the end of the table. "Sit down, son." Draco turned, shocked that Mr. Weasley would address _him_ as such. "Ron will excuse himself if need be," Arthur continued calmly. "I see no reason why you should be attacked in my home."

"But Dad," Ron protested, "he's-"

"No, Ron," Mr. Weasley cut him off firmly. "I did not raise my sons to spit in the face of peace offerings." He turned to Draco. "I won't pretend to like you, but I think you're doing the right thing, being an Auror. And I'm glad you feel welcome under my roof." Mrs. Weasley nodded vigorously at her husband's short speech.

Humbled, Draco sat down.

Mr. Weasley turned to Ginny, forcibly changing the topic. "Ginny, I hear you had some Death Eaters show up at your flat."

Ginny nodded, still stunned by her father's actions. "Draco said there were three of them."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "_Draco_ said? What, you weren't there?"

"I was there." Stuffing down her shame, she admitted, "I didn't spot the Death Eaters until the curses started firing. And Draco Apparated me away right after that."

"Why was Malfoy at your flat in the first place?" Harry asked.

Hermione stepped in. "He called me, when he suspected the danger. I gave him Ginny's address and followed him over there. He found a deadly curse on her doorknob, and Death Eaters waiting behind her on the stairs. Malfoy did the sensible thing, and just Apparated Ginny out of danger." She looked pointedly at Draco. "If he'd been a moment later, she'd likely be dead."

"Or captured," Blaise added softly.

The Weasley's sat stunned.

"The article just said you weren't _home_," Ron gaped.

"She wasn't." Draco replied flatly. "I ensured it."

Mrs. Weasley held a hand to her mouth. "Ronald Weasley," she said, nearly through tears. "You apologize to Draco Malfoy this _instant_."

Draco looked confused. "She's my Lieutenant. I would have done the same for any on my squad."

Ron looked as if the words might kill him, but willingly said them. "I'm sorry I said I couldn't trust you. You saved my sister's life, and that's…" He trailed off, looking with pain at his sister. "That's not something I take lightly."

"How did you know about the attack in the first place?" Fred asked, worry creasing his forehead.

"Goyle warned me about the cursed doorknob," Draco replied. "The whole team had them. As Ginny doesn't have a Floo, I checked on her personally."

"You're getting a Floo installed!" Mrs. Weasley insisted, barely restraining her tears. "No excuses this time!"

"I know, Mum," Ginny replied softly.

"Where are you staying now?" Hermione asked. "I mean, now that your flat's been blown up."

Ginny grimaced. She'd been dreading this question from the beginning, but knew it was inevitable. "I'm staying at an undisclosed location. There's a good chance I'm still near the top of the Death Eater's hit list."

"Undisclosed location _where_?" Hermione pressed. "I can't think of a place with strong enough wards, not if Death Eaters are after you."

"I'm sorry," Ginny held out, "but I really can't tell you. I'm not the only one who'd be in danger if I did."

"She's staying at Malfoy Manor," Draco said flatly.

"She's _what?!_" the Weasley's responded in near unison.

The Slytherin shrugged. "It might have been against my wishes, but we have wards placed by Voldemort himself. If they held out the Ministry, I guarantee they can hold out a few Death Eaters. Even if they fail, Blaise and Goyle are staying there, along with my mother and myself. All of us can handle ourselves quite nicely in a fight. So tell me what the flaw in my plan is."

"You. _You_'re the flaw in your plan," Ron responded, but without animosity.

"Ginny?" her father looked at her intently. "You're alright with this?"

She nodded. "I can't think of anywhere safer."

"You could stay with Fred and me..." Hermione started, but trailed off as she realized Ginny was right. "You're absolutely positive you'll be fine there?"

"I'm not," Blaise responded before Ginny had a chance to. Every eye turned to him. "Draco's been known to eat little Gryffindor girls for supper every now and then. It's been a while since he had an incident, but..." He trailed off suggestively.

Draco rolled his eyes. "My friend has a strange sense of humor." Nervous chuckles followed around the table. Surprisingly, Blaise's direct lampshading of her family's fears _did _seem to calm them.

"Speaking of Slytherins," Daphne tried and failed to sound casual, "we have a proposal to run by you."

"Oh?" Harry asked, legitimately curious.

"We'd love to hunt Macnair-"

"Won't happen," Hermione cut her off. "Senior squads only."

Daphne's smile turned tight. "Which we _know _you won't let us do," she continued. "But we have a plan to track down the Notts."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Nott Sr. and Macnair grew up together." Blaise looked intently at his two bosses. "We have reason to believe that Nott Sr. might be less cautious than Macnair at the moment, possibly even trusting towards his former teammates."

"Also, we know that the Notts have a penchant for hiding Death Eaters," Draco added. "Just because he hated Macnair is no reason to assume they wouldn't team up against a common enemy. As they did in the past, under Voldemort."

Ginny remained silent, as planned. The _squad _needed to sell themselves as capable. Being seen as riding on Ginny's coattails would only hamper them.

Hermione frowned. "Who did they hide before?"

"Rowle," Draco responded. "I know he was found in their summer home in France, under an assumed name."

"What Ministry resources would you require?" Hermione asked.

"None that I know of at the moment," Draco responded honestly. "It might change when we get more information."

Hermione turned to Harry. "I have no problem with it. Do you?"

Harry shook his head. "If you don't need any other squads, knock yourselves out."

The four members of Slytherin Squad positively beamed.

"Thank you," Draco replied seriously. "We won't disappoint."

Harry shrugged. "It'd be hard to, at this point."


	9. Irish Incident

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 9: Irish Incident

Draco came into work early, plans of attack to pull together and Death Eaters to find. Surprisingly, only a few minutes later, Ginny walked in. With a smile, she handed him a gently steaming cup of tea.

A huge grin spread across his face. "Your Tea Privileges?"

Still smiling, she shrugged. "For now. You survived a family dinner at the Burrow, and that is no easy feat."

He took a sip. Marvelous, as expected. "I'll take what I can get."

"You earned every drop." Ginny gestured towards his stack of papers. "Can I see what you've been working on?"

Draco nodded, beckoning her over. She looked over his shoulder, so close behind him that he could feel her breath against his neck. Oddly enough, he didn't mind. "Here are the known Nott residences. We need to figure out which is the best target to strike first. And I'm definitely open for any insights."

Ginny frowned in concentration, finger hovering lightly over the different marked locations on the map. She stopped at one in the south of France. "Is that where...?"

"You caught Rowle, yes. Most of these aren't registered in the Nott name, I just happen to know their pseudonyms, having been to a few myself."

Still concentrating, she nodded. "Can you mark which _aren't _in their name? Those'll be more likely targets for hideouts."

Draco felt stupid for not thinking of it on his own. Hopefully, he would have eventually. He highlighted one in England, Ireland, Spain, and Russia.

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh. "I didn't even _see_ the one in Russia," she remarked mostly to herself. "Why do they need to be so international?"

Draco chuckled. "I should take you to the Malfoy home in Russia sometime. It's a beautiful place. The forest freezes over entirely in winter, and..." He trailed off, suddenly self-conscious about waxing poetic. "You do like snow, don't you?"

Ginny grinned delightedly. "I adore it. Especially when you have a cozy fire to come back to, and some butterbeer and a good book to curl up with."

Draco returned the grin. "I haven't tried that exactly, but it sounds delightful."

"Oh! You should add this too." Ginny pulled a page out of her bag. "Hermione gave me the locations and findings of each of the Macnair raids so far."

Three hits, each discovering nothing of consequence. "Oh? One day and you're already back to pulling those political strings?"

Ginny shrugged innocently. "I didn't even have to coax her. For some strange reason, she's willing to help our team now. Maybe cause she realized I'm not the only competent one on it."

"Or because she realized we'd keep coming to dinner until she did." Draco looked at the new marks he'd put down to indicate Hermione's raids. Was it just him or... "Those seem to be close by the Ireland home."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, apparently seeing exactly what he had in the map. "First target?"

He nodded. "Let's call the team."

...

Blaise, Daphne, Goyle, and Warrington joined them soon after being summoned. No one wanted to miss a traditional mission, a _raid. _

Draco felt the pre-battle jitters looming on the horizon. He'd been on raids back before Slytherin Squad, but never _led _one. Briefly, he looked at Ginny, who'd likely been on countless missions before becoming an instructor. She smiled, winking at him over her cup of tea. He returned the smile, but it didn't help his nerves.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Alright, let's go over what we know." Draco conjured a larger version of the map on the wall, zooming in on the Ireland Nott residence. "Here's our target. It's an isolated house up in the countryside, no Muggles within a mile. It's not large, but I haven't been there before, so we'll have to play it by ear. I pulled a blueprint from the Ministry, but it's only minimal detail. Has anyone actually been there?"

Everyone stared blankly or shook their heads. Perfect.

"I'm guessing it's got hefty wards," Blaise added. "I know their main house had nice ones, and if they're hiding Death Eaters, it'll be worse, not better."

Ginny nodded agreement. "I don't do wards, so I can't say much about the house in France, but I know our Charms Expert had a hard time for a while."

Draco looked expectantly at Blaise. "Will you be able to join us?"

Blaise grimaced. "I can get you in past the wards, but I'll have to scram after that. I can't risk being hit again."

"Understandably." Draco suppressed his pain over his _still _recovering friend. "We'll take what we can get." He turned back to the map. "Once we're inside, Ginny, Goyle, and I will scour the house room by room. Daphne, Warrington, you two make sure we're alone in the house, and then guard the perimeter."

Warrington frowned. "Why can't I go inside where all the action is?"

"It's the perimeter's job to confront any other wizards on the premises." Draco raised an eyebrow. "If my assumption was wrong, and you'd rather rifle through bank statements and old scrapbooks, be my guest."

Raising his hands in surrender, Warrington backed off.

Draco continued. "Ginny, Goyle, and I will start in the study, hence our entry to the house at this point outside the garden. We'll go through the rooms in a clockwise direction, ending up in the living room." He looked to Ginny. "Lieutenant? Anything you'd like to add?"

She looked pleased at being remembered. "I've contacted Harry, and in the case of _extreme_ emergency, send a Patronus to him. He'll bring reinforcements immediately. I must stress that, if we call him in, it will be deemed a failure, _no matter_ what else we do." Her mouth drew taut. "We won't get another chance like this."

Goyle hemmed awkwardly. "I can't do a Patronus."

Ginny nodded, taking it in stride. "Alright, who can?"

No one volunteered.

It stopped her cold. "Seriously? Have any of you even tried?"

Blaise shrugged. "It's one of the few charms that didn't work for me."

Ginny couldn't believe it. "Daphne?" But the girl just shook her head.

"It's generally assumed that Dark wizards can't cast Patronuses, Ginny," Draco volunteered quietly. "If they fail badly enough, the spell will kill them." His face tightened. "It's why most of us haven't tried."

"I counted on being neutral enough to confuse it," Blaise added with a forced grin.

Ginny ran a hand over her face, clearly distraught by the news. "I guess you'll just have to keep me alive long enough to cast it. You all know the distress call?" Each member of the team raised their wands, red sparks and a piercing eagle cry blasting forth. Ginny nodded in approval, looking back to Draco.

"Any questions?" He surveyed his team, all eagerly awaiting the mission. Thankfully, they understood the importance of seriousness for once. Draco nodded decisively. "Then let's move out."

...

The Nott residence perched on a small hill overlooking the Cork harbor a few miles away. With a clear sky and lush greenery surrounding, it was a gorgeous day. Ivy entwined on the wrought iron fence, the tranquility utterly at odds with Draco's anxiousness.

Blaise rolled up to the fence. "This place has got wards, all right." With him absorbed in his work, the team had to wait.

Shielding her eyes, Ginny eagerly took in the distant bay. "How did the Notts manage to get this place?"

Daphne shrugged. "Cause the rest of us had the better ones."

The wards cracked audibly. Blaise backed away with a slight frown. "That should do it. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. It was just a hefty Anti-apparition with a few other standards. Not what I'd call high-security."

Likely a waste of their time. Draco tried to keep spirits high. "We'll still take a look around. You're good to go, Blaise."

With a nod, Blaise Disapparated.

The iron fence parted, vines peeling back, as Draco stepped towards it. He motioned the team to follow.

The garden lay still and near-silent save for a light strumming of music, and the faint trickle of water. On approach, he saw it came from the fountain: a statue in the middle enchanted to play the harp. Draco unconsciously hummed along with it.

Ginny came up by his flank. "Homenium Revelio!" She nodded. "No one here so far."

He moved forward, steadily scanning for any signs of movement. A simple Alohamora unlocked the study doors, and they were inside. "Daphne, Warrington, make sure we're alone."

They split off into the next room, wands at the ready.

The study was larger than the blueprint had made it seem. Floor to ceiling windows let in plenty of light, towering bookshelves lining the pale wooden walls.

Draco felt a piece of his soul die: this was just _one _room in the likely useless residence.

"I'll start with the desk." Ginny sighed wearily, and he couldn't agree more.

Draco turned reluctantly to the main bookshelf. It stretched easily six feet taller than him. A ladder to the side was the only way to reach the top few shelves. Inside books were great hiding places, so _of course_ he'd have to flip through every single one.

Goyle uselessly examined the walls and floor.

Ginny looked up from the desk, head cocked curiously. "The music stopped."

Draco spun towards the garden. A sickly green sludge overflowed from the fountain, creeping through the open doors towards them. Instantly, every door slammed shut, windows bolting down. The sludge reared, spreading up the walls and towards them in every direction.

"The wards are back up!" Ginny shouted. "I can't Apparate!"

They launched every spell they knew at it. Freezing, burning, blasting-even the _Killing_ _Curse_ had no effect. The sludge kept rushing forward. He had no idea what it did, but desperately didn't want to find out. Anything with _this_ insane amount of spell-resistance wasn't meant to be stopped.

"Draco and Goyle!" Ginny called. She beckoned to Draco from atop the desk. "Get up here!"

Eagerly, he clambered up. A tendril of the sludge clawed its way between Goyle and the desk. He backed helplessly against the wall.

As the sludge crawled over the bookcase, some of the books disintegrated instantly. Others, it slid harmlessly over, continuing its creep toward the back of the room.

With the realization, Draco swore violently. "It's destroying evidence!"

Quickly, he scanned the room for anything he could grab before the unstoppable sludge got to it. High on the wall, a lone shelf with odds and ends disintegrated as the sludge crept over it. A pair of glasses, a broken wand-nothing worthy of destruction. With a double take, Draco saw the last item: Richard Murstow's belt buckle. Trophies, he realized with horror. "Accio buckle!" He pocketed the damning evidence.

"Help!" Goyle shouted. The sludge engulfed his feet, slowly creeping its way up his legs. "I can't move!"

Draco and Ginny targeted the sludge nearest Goyle, but with no better results than before. A screeching eagle distress call came from the next room. Nothing they could do, Draco fired off a return distress call, hoping Daphne and Warrington could hold out.

The sludge crept up the legs of the desk. Ginny tried different shields. It slid unhindered through all of them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Goyle's spell lifted Draco and Ginny safely into the air, his surprisingly quick thinking buying them time. "Hurry, guys, I think it's rising!" From the thighs down, the sludge pinned Goyle in place. His wand hand shook as he held them aloft.

"Ginny," Draco panicked, floating sideways. Above him, he had a fantastic view of the sludge consuming the ceiling. No surface remained uncovered. "Please tell me you have an idea!"

"I'm trying!" Her eyes sparked with determination. "Did the Notts play Quidditch?"

"Yes-"

"Accio broom!"

Following her lead, Draco cried, "Accio Nimbus!"

Moments later, two brooms smashed through the sludge and window behind. A tantalizing gap hung in the wall, but shrinking quickly.

Draco and Ginny gladly hopped on the brooms, the vertigo of hanging weightless happily disappearing.

"Get Daphne and Warrington!" Draco called to Ginny. She nodded, darting through the shrinking hole in a flash.

Draco swooped down to Goyle. He thrashed as frantically as he could in the sludge. But as it came chest high, his wrists were all that were left free. Goyle achieved only irreverently hilarious wrist flutters. Draco fired hexes, without expecting it to help, and was correct.

He quickly compiled what he knew about the sludge. Immensely spell-resistant (immune?), slow-moving, ignores shields, destroys evidence...but leaves innocuous things alone.

In desperation, he cast the Notice-Me-Not charm on Goyle. The sludge released its grip, swirling harmlessly around him. Draco grasped Goyle's outstretched hand. Bracing himself, he heaved his heavy teammate up onto the back of the broom. Draco would be feeling that one later.

He spun, looking for options. The sludge completely covered the opening the brooms had created earlier. Every other window or door should still be bolted shut, though. Not liking the only option he could think of, Draco cast another Notice-Me-Not charm on himself and then on the broom.

Gritting his teeth and hoping his memory was correct, he charged straight for where he remembered the hole to be. "Hold your breath, Goyle!"

The sludge sucked them in hungrily. Eyes squeezed shut, all Draco could do was hold the course. He couldn't tell if they were still moving forward. It felt like the longest minute of his life.

Sputtering and gasping, they burst forth on the other side.

Relief instantly covered Ginny's face. All three floated on her broom. Daphne clung to Ginny, looking terrified, but holding Daphne, Warrington was still relatively unfazed. Did _anything _bother that man?!

"How did you go through the sludge?" Ginny asked, frowning in concentration.

"Notice-Me-Not charm," Draco replied, scanning the room. "Have you found any exits?"

Ginny, Daphne, and Warrington instantly cast it on themselves and the broom. "None whatsoever."

Draco scanned the room. Sludge covered every inch of this room as well. It looked to be a few feet deep and still growing. The little cube of free air they hovered in shrunk as they spoke. He estimated that within a minute, the entire room would be filled with only sludge.

A new idea lit up Ginny's face. "The walls aren't spell-proof, only the sludge!"

Draco frowned. "If you see a free wall, please let me know."

She ignored his comment. "How well did the broom fly through the sludge?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I couldn't tell. It might not have made it much farther through."

Ginny nodded, processing the information. "I say we fly into the sludge until we hit a wall, and blast it out. Bubblehead Charm just in case it takes more time than we have air."

It was a good plan. Draco instantly stopped feeling like he would be buried alive. It had not been a pleasant feeling. The slime still pressed in from every direction, growing claustrophobically quickly. "The outer wall. Now, while we still have time."

Nearly as one, the team cast their Bubblehead Charms. Ginny and he flew for the wall as fast as they could manage. The sludge hit with a sickening squelch, sucking on his arms and legs. As soon as his whole body passed into the slime, Draco felt like he would be sick. It pressed hideously from every direction, getting worse with each second.

The Bubblehead Charm shrank under the pressure. It was designed for water, not this heavy substance, Draco realized with horror. He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes for the inevitable.

The bubble burst.

The sludge ran up Draco's nose and down his throat. He felt it worm its way inside his ears. Shuddering, he endured the agony, and pressed on. If he had any other options, he would have taken them instantly.

Moments still dragging by, his air supply dwindled. His lungs burned as he desperately hung onto the broom, forcing every last ounce of speed out of it.

His lungs hungrily needed air. Sluggishly, Draco stretched a hand in front, searching for the wall. Nothing but more sludge. Had he missed it? Had he angled his broom improperly?

His fingers brushed something. Desperately, he pushed towards it. A wall. He didn't know if he had enough energy to do a non-verbal spell, but what other options were there? Summoning every last ounce of strength, he blasted the wall with everything in him.

The wall exploded outwards. Draco tumbled through the hole, gasping for breath on the ground. Goyle retched, but was still breathing, and therefore fine. The sludge jiggled tremulously, but fortunately remained within the confines of the house.

Where was Ginny? With mounting alarm, Draco realized with three people aboard, her broom would have been considerably slower. Would she have enough air to reach the wall? A clenched fist of ice in his stomach told him the answer.

Panicking, he exploded the entire wall. The sludge formed another wall behind it, with no discernible markings. Even Draco's brief opening had closed over.

Re-casting the Notice-Me-Not for good measure, Draco sucked in a deep breath. Desperately wishing for anything else, he plunged back in. Time was running out. He left a hand outside the sludge so he could find his way back, and groped blindly with his wand in the other. He felt nothing.

With all his might, Draco pictured Ginny Weasley, casting the Seize and Pull Charm. A rope shot from his wand, deep into the sludge. Hoping it hit, he backed out of the sludge, pulling as he went. Fresh air on his face felt amazing, and he breathed hungrily.

"Goyle!" he yelled desperately, "Help me pull!" Goyle ran over, lending his considerable weight and strength to the venture.

With a slurp and a pop, an unconscious Ginny tumbled out onto the grass. Thankfully, all three had glued themselves to the broom, and Daphne and Warrington followed, in equally bad shape.

"Wake them!" Draco commanded Goyle, gesturing to Daphne and Warrington. He ran to Ginny.

"Ennervate." With eyes closed and face terrifyingly pale, luckily she was still breathing. Although the spell had little effect. With more energy, Draco tried again. With a gasp, she jerked awake, retching violently next to her. An ungodly amount of slime came out of her. Draco looked away, for fear he'd be next.

"Everyone ok?" Ginny asked hoarsely.

Draco nodded. "We got the last of them out. Are you alright?"

She dropped back into the grass to catch her breath. "Let's never do a mission without Blaise ever again, yeah?"

"Would Blaise have-" Draco started to ask, but stopped as he realized _every_ spell they'd cast had been a charm.

Daphne and Warrington sputtered into consciousness over by Goyle.

"I'm so glad I made it through that," Ginny said, laughing lightly. "I think I would have died a second time if my tombstone read, 'Killed by slime'."

Draco couldn't agree more.

...

"Let me get this straight." Hermione stared down the two Aurors in front of her desk. "You didn't find Nott _or _Macnair, and you destroyed a house-full of evidence. And you have the _audacity _to call this mission a success because of a belt-buckle?!"

Draco's face tightened unreadably. "We have determined that Nott was involved with, and likely responsible for, Richard Murstow's death. We have reason to suspect that this was the headquarters for a good number of renegade Death Eaters. And we did all of this without sustaining a single injury," Draco added, temper rising. "Tell me again how we failed."

Harry leaned idly against the wall, tapping his wand against his arm. "Ginny? Why didn't you call for backup?"

"Because we didn't need it, _sir_," she snapped, eyes blazing. "As demonstrated."

Harry was taken aback, but said nothing.

Hermione sighed. "It could have been worse-"

"Much, much worse," Ginny added darkly.

"-but it could have been better. Surely you can see that."

"Much, much better," Harry added. "You guys stumbled across a treasure trove of helpful information, and now not a page of it remains."

"I don't think you quite understand," Draco responded icily. "This wasn't some home we knocked over. That ward was designed to lure Aurors in-and kill every one of them."

Hermione shook her head. "It was foolish to go in without a Charms Expert. I assumed you would've taken a replacement."

"That ward was designed to withstand three _squads_ of Aurors," Draco growled.

"We'll admit we should have taken a Charms Expert," Ginny added, "but we still did a _darn _good job, just staying alive."

Hermione rubbed at her face wearily. "Yes, yes you did. Harry?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not disappointed. I expected a total disaster, and you were able to get some good info. Also, no one died," he smirked.

"If he's happy, I won't interfere." She waved a hand helplessly. "Figure out what you can, and we'll have a meeting to pull together the next step of the plan."

...

"Thank you for omitting the slime ingestion from your report," Draco mentioned to Ginny as they walked back to the Training Room. "Bloody awful to get that out of everyone. Nearly qualified as an injury for Warrington."

Ginny chuckled darkly. "I'm still upset you didn't puke like the rest of us peasants."

"I am the scion of House Malfoy," he haughtily intoned, "From an early age we are taught never to be publicly indisposed. Besides, we're made of sterner stuff than ordinary folk."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You weren't in it as long as the rest of us."

"I had to go back in to get your sorry excuse for an Auror out." He raised an eyebrow self-importantly. "You owe me tea for that, Weasley."

"Fine," she laughed, purposely bumping into him. It caught Draco completely off balance, sending him sprawling into the wall. Ginny let out an undignified snort. "Sterner stuff, eh?"

Scowling, Draco brushed himself off. "Ha," he laughed sarcastically. He'd get her back for that, but found it unwise to broadcast intentions. "What are you doing today?"

She shrugged. "I was thinking of heading to Diagon Alley, restocking on all the stuff that blew up."

"Should I be alarmed?" he asked. "It sounds like you're tired of living like a vagrant and properly moving in."

Ginny tossed him a teasing grin. "You could always come along and keep me out of trouble."

Did he want to spend more time with the Weaselette? Surprisingly, the answer came without hesitation. "That sounds wise. Otherwise you might start hanging tapestries of Godric Gryffindor all around the place."

She looked off in the distance thoughtfully. "My room really could use some more red and gold…"

Fairly certain she was joking, the thought still panicked him. "That wasn't meant to give you any ideas!"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm open to trying a different update day. There's a poll on my profile to see which day you guys would like best. If you're interested, go vote! :)


	10. Illnesses and Ice Cream

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 10: Illnesses & Ice Cream

The Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed much, even through the war. Tom still bowed to them from behind the counter as they passed. Belatedly, Draco realized the bow was likely not for him, but for his companion.

"What exactly are you stocking up on?" Draco asked. "I should have been more specific before blindly volunteering my services. I don't know how much of your mischief I can keep at bay."

Ginny grinned broadly. She looked smashing, cheeks flushed from the crisp autumn wind, and red hair glittering in the sunlight. "A little of everything, really. Tell me, is your mother opposed to animals? I was thinking of getting a fire crab."

Now he _knew_ she was joking. "Don't make me regret calling you a good houseguest."

"But I thought you had to save me from my idea of human dignity?"

"If your idea of human dignity includes a fire crab, I'll save you from that too."

Jokingly, she frowned in concentration. "Hmm, I guess getting a new broom can wait. My dignity requires new coats, a few dresses, all my shoes were destroyed-"

Grabbing her arm, Draco practically dragged her toward Quality Quidditch Supplies. "You lost me at broom."

Laughing, Ginny willingly let Draco pull her along. "You don't plan to discourage my unladylike obsession with Quidditch?"

He looked back at her with a smirk. "I plan on feeding it until it's as monstrous as my own."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him as he opened the door for her. "I should race you in a track you don't _own_, Malfoy. Then we'll see whose obsession is monstrous."

Draco chuckled as she walked in. "You're on, Weasley."

Once inside, Ginny paused to soak in all the wonderful smells and sights. Newly oiled leather, bludgers bouncing threateningly in their cages, and, best of all: the display of brooms. She collected the required goods and equipment, including the still excellent Nimbus 2000.

"What, only Chaser gear?" Draco asked. "I thought you used to be a Seeker for a while."

She shrugged. "Anything to get on the team, but I've always been a Chaser."

"Seeker isn't just _anything_," Draco scoffed. "It's the most important position!"

Shaking her head at him fondly, she paid for the expensive gear and broom with a wince, ordering it delivered to the Burrow.

"You'll pick it up from there, I'm assuming?" Draco asked her as they left.

She nodded. "'Undisclosed location' wouldn't work too well if all my packages are delivered to your front doorstep."

He chuckled. "No, it would not."

As they entered Flourish and Blotts, Draco spotted a lone Monster Book of Monsters struggling against the metal clasps binding it shut. "Merlin, I hated that class."

"Come on," Ginny grinned. "Anything that tried to rip a chunk out of you can't be all bad."

"Stop wasting time insulting me and hurry up, Weasley," Draco growled amiably. "We don't have all day. What do you need here?"

She shrugged. "Nothing specific, really. I just feel more homeless than anything without my books."

As they browsed, Draco realized he was willingly running _errands_, a task he usually loathed. Not only willingly, but enjoying it.

The sole cause of his enjoyment rifled through the books stacked in front of her. "Look at this," Ginny pulled out a copy of Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart, holding it gingerly by a corner as if fending off its disease. "I can't believe they still have these around. I wonder why Dumbledore thought Lockhart would be able to teach us anything other than his favorite color."

Draco nodded blankly at her, his brain still trying to process the new information. He found her attractive and volunteered to do things he hated to spend time with her…

Ginny's brow creased with worry. "I just insulted Dumbledore and you didn't respond. Are you feeling alright?"

Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, Draco shook his head violently. "I think I need to sit down," he managed weakly.

Ginny led him to a small bench in the corner. Sitting next to him, she pressed her hand against his forehead, staring intently at his face. "You seem a little warm. What's wrong?"

"I'm probably fine," he lied, intimately aware of the brush of her fingers against his skin. "Just had a momentary…" He racked his brain, trying to think of a manly-sounding ailment. "...dizzy spell?" And failing utterly.

She smirked at him. "How's that tough Malfoy constitution doing for you?"

"It's doing fine, thank you," he gritted out, forcibly regaining his composure. "Come on, let's get your books and go."

A few wizards gave them odd looks as they stood in line, but Draco ignored them. He'd had worse. Mainly, his mind was preoccupied with the fiery redhead next to him, seemingly enjoying his presence as much as he did hers.

About to walk out with her purchases, Ginny stopped in the entryway, laughing to herself. "And here's where we met!" She turned to Draco, smirking. "I believe you insulted my family and called me Harry's girlfriend."

"A gentleman like myself would never utter such foul things," Draco replied. "I don't know about your family, but you with Scarhead is flat-out repulsive."

Ginny smiled. He could tell as a bad thought hit her, and her light-hearted mood vanished. "Did you know that your father slipped me Tom Riddle's diary?"

Draco had completely forgotten. "I had no idea at the time," he replied quietly. "Although I wasn't upset when I found out."

He had no idea what spurred him to be so honest, but she seemed to appreciate it. "Worst memories of my life started right here," she added softly.

Draco gingerly put his arm around her, hand resting lightly on the small of her back. She didn't freak out or hex him, so it seemed to be alright. "Let's go make better ones then. I'll treat you to some ice cream?"

She leaned into him and his heart nearly exploded. Smiling softly, she said, "That sounds delightful."

...

Draco ate his ice cream slowly, savoring the moment, and trying to decide what to do about his Ginny problem.

The girl in question smirked at him from across the table. "You have ice cream on your nose."

He scrubbed furiously at it. She giggled at his attempts.

"What else do you need to get today?" Draco asked her.

Ginny shrugged, cone held lazily in her hand. "I need to stop by Madame Malkin's for new Auror's robes. Don't panic, I already know my size! I shouldn't take long." Draco chuckled at that. With a mischievous grin, she added, "And then I hoped to show you Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I'm assuming you haven't been?"

"I've been briefly. I'm not sure I'd be welcome there now, though," he responded tentatively.

Ginny frowned. "Fred and George love me more than they hate you. They'll give you the grand tour if I ask them to."

Not quite convinced, Draco raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of his ice cream. "If you say so."

"You'll be fine," she replied firmly, as if deciding it for the twins. "What are you doing after?"

"I'm meeting Blaise for a bit."

Her face instantly became concerned. "How's he doing?"

Draco shrugged. "That's what we're going to find out." Ginny nodded distractedly and he found her worry adorable. "Ginny," he prodded with a small smile, "Blaise is getting better, just too slowly. He'll be fine."

She raised her eyebrow at him playfully. "Well, if the Great Draco Malfoy said it, then it _must _be true."

He smiled haughtily. "I'm glad someone finally understands."

She shook her head fondly at him. "From the man who refused chocolate ice cream."

"Vanilla is good," he replied, frowning.

"But chocolate is _delicious_! And you admitted you haven't tried Fortescue's chocolate!" she insisted. Ginny could forgive being a Death Eater. Forgiving not liking chocolate was an entirely different matter.

She stuck a spoon into her cone, scooping out a bite and holding it tantalizingly in front of him. "You haven't lived until you've tried it!" she taunted.

"Fine," Draco agreed unwillingly. Before he could grab the spoon from her, she slipped it in his mouth.

It was hard to taste the chocolate through the rising embarrassment. "Mmm, good," he lied weakly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, taking the spoon back. "You're not even trying."

She scooped him another bite, but Draco snatched it out of her grasp. "I can feed myself, thank you very much!"

She giggled wickedly. "Just try it!"

He did. Without the added topping of humiliation, it tasted like heaven. "Merlin, what do they _put _in this thing?!"

Ginny's victorious grin was nearly worth it. "A swirl of fudge, some Muggle cookies called the Oreos, and a hint of mint. Better than plain old vanilla?" she gloated.

"Quiet, you," he growled, and helped himself to another bite.

...

Madame Malkin's was in sight as they left Fortescue's.

"I can't believe your idea of a love-letter was that Potter's eyes were the color of picked toads," Draco teased as they walked, absently fingering his wand. "I mean, what kind of a psycho likes Harry-I'm-the-Chosen-One-Potter?'

Laughing, Ginny punched his arm. "I was eleven, ok? And who are you to talk? You dated Pansy the Pug!"

"Valid point, but still not even in the same _league_ as Potter." Draco shoved back into her. "I mean, what kind of idiot-"

"Expelliarmus!" a strange voice yelled.

Too late, Draco grasped for the wand as it flew from his hand. A hooded figure in the alley next to Madame Malkin's caught it.

Immediately, Ginny rolled, the green blast of a Killing Curse only inches above her head. "Reducto!" she fired as she landed. The wall next to the figure exploded.

Draco dropped behind a bench. "Accio wand!" Try as he might, wandless magic had never been his forte. Now was no exception.

Two more hooded figures appeared behind the first. "Avada Kedavra!" one yelled.

Ginny rolled again, although it would have missed. "Incendio!" she shot back, fire erupting. The Death Eaters, now in the open, were forced to stand apart. Three different targets, and all firing on Ginny.

Nearly as one, they each cast the Killing Curse. Ginny dropped flat against the ground. Three green streaks slashed by, all missing. One only missed by a hair.

Draco had never felt so terrified and utterly useless. Why did they ignore him, though? He was the sitting duck, not Ginny, so brilliantly fighting for her life.

"Reducto!" she screamed furiously. The ground in front of the Death Eaters exploded, throwing them backwards. "Stupefy!" She hit one, and he stayed down.

The second one fired off another Killing Curse, and Ginny rolled. Each time, a different direction, keeping it unpredictable. But every roll forced her farther from Draco and his bench.

"Accio wand!" Draco yelled without success. Still, no one bothered targeting him. As the Death Eaters fired Killing Curse after Killing Curse, a thought hit Draco that made his blood run cold.

Feeling far too much like a Gryffindor, Draco ran towards Ginny. He hunched over to reduce his target area just in case.

She barely spared him a glance. "Confringo!" she yelled again and again, holding her ground fearlessly.

Draco felt like an idiot standing in the open at Ginny's side. "Stay close to me! I don't think they'll fire!"

"Crucio!" a Death Eater called.

Ginny deflected it. "Expelliarmus!" she returned fire.

The Stupefied Death Eater slowly got to his feet. "Flipendo!"

"Confringo!" another yelled.

The first missed, but the fire blast knocked Ginny and Draco backwards, singeing them.

Regaining her footing, she cried, "Expelliarmus!" and it hit. The Death Eater flew backwards, his wand flinging free.

Draco lunged for the fallen wand. Grasping it firmly, he yelled, "Accio my wand!" The familiar wood flew to his hand. He stood victoriously. "Crucio!" he cast and a Death Eater dropped, writhing in pain.

"Confringo!" Ginny roared.

The flames exploded over the Death Eaters. When they cleared, all three had Apparated away.

Ginny and Draco surveyed the area, casting Dark-Detecting spells to make sure they had gone.

She turned to him, intense concentration on her face. "They stopped using the Killing Curse once you came over. How did you know?"

A crowd started to form, people rushing to see who had been attacked. "A sneaking suspicion," Draco replied guardedly. Before the spectators swarmed them, he pulled Ginny aside, whispering in her ear. "It's not safe. Get to the Burrow, or back to the Manor. I'll see you later tonight after I check on Blaise."

She nodded, thankfully trusting him, and Disapparated.

...

Draco and Blaise strode (and rolled) through the all-too-familiar halls of Hogwarts. Once, it had felt like home. Now, it took everything in Draco to force the unwanted memories from resurfacing. Being a bully and all-around prat came to nothing in comparison with his sixth and seventh years. A dark, wry grin emerged. Odd how finally _being_ a Death Eater forced him to realize how much he hated it.

The door before them opened. The only other man who truly fathomed Draco's pain stood before them. "Malfoy, Zabini," Snape inclined his head in greeting. With the same black robes and greasy hair, the addition of the fang-mark scar upon his neck stood out vividly. It did not help his nickname as the Vampire of the Dungeon. "You're late," he said with the now ever-present rasp.

Draco gave him a tight smile. "Had a bit of a run in with some Death Eaters. Diagon Alley, of all places."

Snape's eyes widened at that. He understood, as Draco did, that it was a sign of strength that they'd strike so openly.

He beckoned them in, walking over to his cabinets. "An odd request you made of me, but an interesting one," Snape rasped. "The medical report you sent said Blaise was hit with two different spells."

Blaise nodded. "St. Mungo's was fairly sure one was the Cruciatus Curse."

"I read as much, and agree," Snape muttered mostly to himself. "The combination explains the nerve damage."

He cast a diagnostic spell on Blaise and began mixing vials together. Draco shifted awkwardly. "Did you hear about the Nott raid in Ireland?"

Snape didn't bother to look up, nodding slowly. "Nasty business. That Fountain of Fun was most certainly designed to kill you."

That caught Draco's attention. "You're familiar with it?"

"Hardly. But I have been to that home, during the Second Wizarding War. Lacked any sort of security whatsoever. I'm surprised the Notts bothered to fortify it at all, really." Snape did look up, then, reading Draco as easily as he always had. "You seem troubled."

"Their wards shouldn't have been that good," Blaise replied for Draco. "We know the Notts, and they're hardly skilled wizards."

"Decidedly so," Snape replied, resuming his work. "Find anything of interest? Or is all of that classified?"

"The one thing we did find is classified," Draco reluctantly replied. "Everything else self-destructed."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the potion. "Surprisingly foresightful."

"That's what I've been thinking too," Draco muttered. The picture became clearer and clearer, and he had a strong dislike for what it painted.

Snape straightened, holding a flask. "This should do it," he rasped. "I prepared the parts beforehand, and I believe the amounts are accurate." He handed it to Blaise. "Drink."

Blaise looked wonderingly at the flask. "This will…?"

Snape cast him a patronizing look. "Only if you drink it." More kindly, he added, "You should see results by morning."

Blaise downed the flask, making only a grimace at the likely horrendous taste. "Thank you," he managed eventually, but meant it.

Snape gave a small, genuine smile. "It is a noble thing, what you and your squad do," he rasped softly. "Were I not teaching, I would join it myself."

His words caught Draco off-guard. "Thank you," he barely managed without his voice cracking.

"Did you know that Slytherin House is at a record low for enrollment?" The pain over his House that Snape normally hid surfaced despite his wishes. "All of those offered a choice choose elsewhere."

"We're doing our best to change that," Draco replied softly.

Snape's mouth twitched in a hint of a smile. "Then you have quite a task ahead of you."

...

Hesitantly, Ginny knocked on Hermione's door. Fred opened it, squeezing his sister in a bear-hug. "Ginny's here!" He announced over his shoulder, swinging his laughingly protesting sister into the living room.

The flat over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes wasn't large, but with some Expansion Charms and Hermione's decorating skill, it had become a lovely little home.

The woman in question watched them from the doorway to the bedroom, smiling fondly at her husband and best friend. "Careful, Fred, she had a raid just yesterday."

Fred examined Ginny from arm's length. "Seems intact. Any nasty Slytherins I need to go beat up for you?"

Rolling her eyes, Ginny shoved past him. "If they needed hexing, I would have done it by now."

Tousling her hair, Fred said, "Alright, I can tell when I'm not needed. I'll leave you two ladies to it."

Hermione curled up on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Ginny perched awkwardly, knowing she needed to talk to her friend, but not knowing what to expect.

"You haven't taken Harry up on his offer," Hermione threw out.

"I like my squad," Ginny responded defiantly. "Sure, they're not...normal or very nice, but I like them."

Hermione frowned. "Not nice is one thing, Ginny. But mean, and cruel, and-"

"They're not," Ginny cut her off firmly. "I wasn't kidding when I called them my friends. I don't know Warrington, Daphne, or Goyle well, but they're dedicated Aurors. Blaise or Draco? Even if the squad folded up tomorrow, I'd still count them as friends."

Hermione winced. "Malfoy?"

"Go on," Ginny sighed. "Tell me the list of terrible things he's done."

Her friend looked away. "No, you know it just as well as I do."

"He's definitely a jerk, but…" Her cheeks flamed at the realization. Draco definitely would _NOT _have counted their day together as a date, not with _her_ of all people...

Hermione watched Ginny intently. "But…?"

"But I wouldn't be within ten feet of him if I thought he was even the slightest bit evil," Ginny concluded. A memory of having his arm on her back, heat spreading from his touch, rose unbidden to her mind. Significantly less than ten feet, all right.

"And it's easy to think he's worse than he is, once you've made up your mind," she added. "He called me repulsive a while ago-"

"He _WHAT_?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"-but apparently just thought I'd know he was joking, because _obviously_ I'm not repulsive." Ginny raised an eyebrow, Hermione's reaction proving her point perfectly.

"Oh." Her friend stared off in the distance for a while, processing.

Ginny chuckled. "Called me noble, too."

Hermione gave her a level stare. "That had to have been an insult."

"It was," Ginny giggled. "But not entirely, and he meant it. That might have been a bad example, actually. But anyway, he's prickly, he's funny, and I like him." Her face flushed as she realized the statement was truer than she'd meant it to be. Merlin, she _did_ like him.

Hermione made a face. "So now I have to put up with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret at family dinners?"

Ginny snorted. "Well, no, that was just for you guys to get a chance to meet them fairly. I don't think either side wants a repeat of the Burrow."

"Thank Merlin." Hermione gave her a scrutinizing look that Ginny had come to be _very_ wary of. "Just how close of friends are you, anyway?"

Ginny swallowed. "Close...ish?" Her face flamed as bright as her hair, a tell Ginny had never been able to stop.

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. "Ginny! You're not...you're not-"

"We're not," she could answer honestly. "Not dating, not anything."

Again, Hermione read her like a book. "But you're not..._opposed_ to that?" The shock faded, to be replaced by confused disgust.

"Don't worry, Hermione!" Ginny answered with false brightness. "I'm still a Weasley, and that'll keep him further from me than anything you could conjure up."

Her best friend tried for a look of sympathy, even if it fell short. "I won't lie and say I'm sorry about that." Hermione's face twisted as she attempted to say the words. "But I will say...that I wish you had better taste in men?"

Ginny laughed, chucking a couch pillow at her, amidst Hermione's shrieks and pillows fired in return.

And everything was right in the world.


	11. Surprises

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 11: Surprises

Ginny plopped down next to Draco on his couch. A mischievous grin twitched on her face. "You'll never guess what the Daily Prophet's headline is today."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Weasley Witch Impresses All-Malfoy Hunts for Wand?"

Her grin grew. "Even better. Well, funnier, at least."

With no idea what to expect, he took the newspaper from her. Draco choked at the actual title. "Wild Date for Weasley and Malfoy-Death Eaters Disapprove?!" Apparently paparazzi had followed them, because right below it stood an enormous picture of the moment Ginny fed Draco her ice cream. It played back in an endless loop, the intimacy clearly evident in the shot.

"Yep," Ginny replied, barely restraining her laughter. "It goes on to explain how of _course_ the Death Eaters can't abide our love. It praises our daring defense of pursuing your heart's desire no matter what everyone else thinks."

Draco barely heard her. The article continued on to describe their forbidden love all throughout their Hogwarts years (complete with eyewitnesses?!) interspersed with incredibly incriminating photos: Ginny laughing as Draco drug her to Quality Quidditch, Draco's arm around her as they left Flourish and Blott's, and...

"They think I tried to jump in front of a Killing Curse?!" Draco shrieked. "What do they think I am, mental?!"

Ginny laughed uproariously. "That's my favorite part! 'The battle maiden fights fiercely as her wandless protector offers the only thing he can-his life!'" She broke into another laughing fit, nearly rolling off the couch.

"You memorized it," Draco stated darkly.

She grinned unabashedly. "Yep! And don't think for a second that I'll ever forget it!"

It angered Draco that someone had bothered to take _pictures _of Ginny nearly dying without once lifting their wand to help. "These people need something better to do with their lives," he fumed.

"Undoubtedly," Ginny quickly agreed. "But it sure as hell is amusing!"

They even caught the moment where he whispered in her ear, dubbing it, 'The ex-Death Eater reassures the Darling of Dumbledore's Army with a kiss.' He'd have to find a way to surreptitiously keep this paper. Even though the contexts were hilariously inaccurate, their photographer deserved one heck of a pay raise. And a firing.

"_DRACO!_" His mother's shriek carried through the entire house.

Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth, _far _too amused by the whole thing. "This'll be bloody fantastic," Draco growled. "If my suicidal corpse is found, know I was framed."

Draco approached his mother's study with great hesitation, not the faintest idea how he'd explain away the mostly-true article.

He leaned against the open doorway, knocking lightly on the frame. "You called?"

His mother smiled thinly, hands clasped atop her ornate mahogany desk. "Sit. And explain."

Draco closed the door behind him and sat.

She shoved the article at him, which he didn't bother to look at. "What in particular, Mother?"

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "You went out with the Weasley girl."

With a nod, he flatly replied. "Yes. She replaced what burned in the fire."

"But you- you-!" she gestured broadly to the article. Finally, she picked it up, jabbing a finger at the soon-to-be-notorious ice cream moment so proudly displayed.

Clenching his jaw shut, Draco thought of nothing to say.

His mother's eyes widened with the realization. "You actually…?"

"What's wrong with her?!" he exploded. "She's a _pureblood_, for Merlin's sake, and one no one would bloody look down on me for dating!"

Her hand flew to her mouth. "_Dating_?" she replied in horror.

Internally horrified that he'd let it slip, Draco knew he still had to strike while the iron was hot. "Think of it, Mother. There's absolutely nothing it can do to hurt us. In fact, I bet it's already doing _loads_ for the family image. For all the Weasleys helping Harry Potter, everyone's forgotten that _they're still purebloods_."

Draco had never seen his mother look so defeated. "But she's so _poor_...and so friendly with _Muggles_…and a _Weasley_..."

He waited out her emotional outburst. The last thing he needed was his mother interfering in _whatever_ he eventually decided to do. Besides, she had always been an invaluable ally.

Finally, she looked up at him, an incredible sadness in her face. "What do you _want_, Draco? If it's her, I'll stand behind you every step of the way. But don't you _dare_ do this for the family."

Once again, he'd underestimated her. "Thank you," he replied genuinely. "I'm not sure what I want yet, but it may well be Ginny."

"_GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY_-!" a furious voice screeched from rooms away.

"Muffiliato!" Ginny cut it off.

"Was that-?" Narcissa asked, frowning in consternation.

Draco nodded sagely. "A Howler."

...

Draco gave Ginny a few minutes privacy before walking back out. "Everything alright?" he asked guardedly, knowing very well that it most definitely wasn't.

Ginny jumped, accidentally scattering the ashes. "Oh! Uh, yes, I guess so." She faced him with a tight smile. "What a surprise, my parents disapprove!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You expected differently?"

She snorted, looking away. "Not at all. I just hoped all the times Harry had been slandered would have taught them not to jump to conclusions."

_Slandered_. He tried to hide his flinch. "Rest assured." His tone remained carefully neutral. "My mother is no less pleased by the _slander_."

A repressed smile twitched around Ginny's lips. "Really? After all the things that have been said about your family, _this_ gets her angry? Gosh, I almost feel complimented."

Draco watched her carefully, unsure how to take her joking. "And after you joined Slytherin Squad, does your family still have any disapproval left to muster up?"

Her smile broke into a full-fledged grin. "Don't worry, when it comes to my love life, they'll always find a way. Speaking of the squad, let's make sure they haven't mutinied in the wake of the rumors."

_Rumors_, Draco had to remind himself.

...

Goyle and Warrington hadn't even noticed the article, let alone cared. So once again, the four remaining healthy members were left lazing uselessly in the Training Room. At the sound of the door opening, they started.

"Miss me?" Blaise drawled, striding inside. Ginny jumped up, throwing her arms around the Slytherin, who chuckled and returned the hug. Daphne followed in behind him, clearly having had their reunion in private.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked, not bothering to hide his grin.

Blaise shrugged. "Nearly right as rain. A bit unstable, but nothing holding me back." He put his arm around Ginny, who didn't protest, and smirked up at Draco. "I hear we've missed a rather large announcement though."

"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

A wicked grin spread across Blaise's face. "When's the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date yet," Ginny responded primly. "We have to make sure the planets are aligned properly before mixing the blood of a Malfoy with such an inferior strain."

Draco choked. As everyone else laughed uproariously, he stood in stunned silence.

"Lighten up, Malfoy," Daphne teased. "We know you're not marrying her, even if no one else does. How'd they manage to get those pictures, though? Some of them look pretty convincing."

Ginny frowned at that. "We were just hanging out. It wouldn't have been a big deal if Death Eaters hadn't shown up." Blaise still draped his arm around the Weaselette's shoulder, who didn't even seem to notice its presence. A terrible thought hit Draco, that she _hadn't_ thought it was a big deal, really did think Draco had just been friendly…

Blaise caught his eye and knew Draco far too well. "Surely _some_ shenanigans were had," Blaise asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled at Draco. "They were." Unfortunately, the effect was lost on him, as his mind still reeled from the whiplash of how casually she interacted with Blaise.

"Lieutenant?" Draco asked stiffly. "I believe you summoned this meeting for a reason?"

She nodded, stepping away from Blaise and turned to the rest of the team. "Today, you're all learning how to cast Patronuses. No more 'Dark Wizards can't cast them!' excuses out of any of you."

"But they _can't_," Goyle protested.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, exactly. And if you're on this squad, you _aren't bloody one of them!_"

Slytherin Squad moved inside the spell-proof glass, just in case. Ginny spent the better part of the day going around, correcting wand-work, pronunciation, and casting her own horse Patronus in demonstration. At the end of the day, Blaise _might_ have produced a fine mist, but no one was exactly sure. It certainly wasn't enough to scare off a rabbit, let alone a Dementor, and was less than useless at the intended purpose of carrying messages.

Every time Draco tried the spell, he could feel maggots about to crawl out of his wand and eat him alive. Hopefully, it was only an overactive imagination, but he couldn't be too sure.

Hours later, Ginny finally called a break. "You've all tried," she announced to the sweaty, magically exhausted team. "Which is the best I can hope for for now. This won't be the last lesson, but it's a good first. Head on home."

Blaise grabbed Daphne's hands, twirling her around, and dipping her nearly to the floor. "First, I'm taking this ravishing lady to a proper dinner."

Daphne blushed furiously, loving every second. "Not in my Auror robes!" she protested, but willingly Apparated away with him.

Draco was glad to see such a pointless day come to an end. About to head back to his house, a hand on his arm stopped him. "What do you want, Weasley?" he snapped.

She frowned, looking hurt. "I wanted to see if you'd let me teach you in private. But it's fine, nevermind."

Draco sighed. "I don't think I'll get it, Ginny."

"I'm not willing to settle for that!" She scowled fiercely. "You're a better person than you give yourself credit for. If it doesn't kill Snape to cast it, it sure as hell won't kill you."

"Alright," Draco agreed, quietly stunned by her protestations. "I'll take us somewhere private."

...

Very near the roof of Malfoy Manor, Ginny and Draco appeared on a large uncovered balcony on the fourth floor. Grasping the rail, she looked down-a straight drop onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Is this private enough for you?" Draco asked, knowing full-well it was.

"It'll do," Ginny smirked, pulling back from the railing.

Draco assumed the traditional stance, wand at the ready. Instead, Ginny sat on one of the outdoor couches, patting the seat next to her.

He lowered his wand. "What?"

"You're a talented wizard, Draco. I don't think the wand work is your problem." She beckoned him over. "Tell me about your happy memory."

Draco swallowed, walking over. She could see the hesitation as he perched next to her. "What about it?" he replied tightly.

Ginny smiled softly. "Just tell me why it's so special. Make me understand."

He sighed, and already Ginny could tell the memory was too bittersweet. "The first time my father was sent to Azkaban. My mother and I stayed up the entire night, playing Exploding Snap and keeping each other company." He looked away. "There was nothing we could do to help, so we just helped each other."

Ginny leaned against him. Draco stiffened at the contact momentarily, but relaxed, and wrapped an arm around her. "That sounds like a sad memory."

He shook his head. "It's not." Clearing his throat, he added. "It's one of my fondest memories of my mother."

"It's still probably too mixed of a memory for the Patronus charm," Ginny replied softly.

Draco looked down at her head resting against his chest. "What's your happy memory?"

Her smile instantly broadened. "The end of the war."

"Ah." He looked away.

"Not like that, silly," she chuckled at him. "Grand victories don't fuel Patronus charms." Her voice dropped. "I thought we'd lost Fred during the battle. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were so central to the whole thing, there was no way they'd all survive." She started to tear up, even now, and struggled to force them back. "But they did. Every single one. When I saw them again, my entire family all standing together alive-it was more than my wildest dream come true."

Draco rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I don't have a memory like that."

Ginny frowned. "Surely there's something? Some pure explosion of happiness?"

He pulled his arm back, using the other to push up its sleeve. The faint, raised scar of the Dark Mark stood ghostly white against his pale skin. "My entire life consists of two halves: wanting this, and hating it. Its taint rests on everything I've ever done." Even now, this was the first time he'd shown it willingly since Voldemort's defeat.

Ginny stretched out a hand towards it. "Can I...?"

Draco nodded. With a feather light touch, she traced the symbol that every decent witch and wizard feared.

"I'm the only one in the squad that has it." He stared intently at her fingers. "No one else did anything wrong."

She frowned, her fingers resting on the skull. "I thought you did it for your family. So that Voldemort wouldn't kill your parents."

Grimacing, Draco looked away. "Eventually. I can't blame them that I got it, though. I was far too excited to be Voldemort's bloody _Chosen One_," he spat the title.

Ginny gave a small smile, trying to lighten his mood. "But it's the end that matters, right? Where you're trying to make up for what went wrong?"

"And where I'll always bear the Mark to show for it." He yanked his sleeve back down. Or, _tried _to.

Ginny didn't let go of his arm. The sleeve caught on her hands. He waited, unsure what she was up to. "I always knew it was there," Ginny offered lightly. "I didn't expect it to be so faint."

Draco blinked hard, and she could see as the emotions caught in his throat. "It's all I can see," he finally managed.

"It's not all I see," Ginny replied. She slid one hand down his arm, lacing her fingers through his.

He sat still as a stone, not moving away, but not encouraging anything. "I need to try again," he whispered.

Slowly, he stood, letting her hand drop. "Expecto Patronum!"

Silver mist spilled from his wand. It wasn't large, but- "That's enough to keep away a Dementor!" Ginny's face glowed with pride.

The spell faded, leaving Draco panting for breath. It was a taxing spell, Ginny knew.

"What memory did you think of?" she asked, grinning. His sleeve still hung open, like he hadn't bothered to close it. It pleased her to no end.

Draco's wand trembled as he lowered it. "Just now, when you forgave me."

Ginny's heart leapt into her throat. That _she_ was his happy thought! "I have for a while now," she replied softly.

Deliberately, Draco approached her. He raised a hand to her face, gently running his thumb across her cheek. She leaned her head into his hand, heart pounding in her chest.

His face scrunched. "Can I..?"

Ginny nodded without waiting for him to finish.

He pressed his lips against hers. Gentle and uncertain, she barely counted it a proper kiss. Ginny reached up, pulling his head closer. His wand clattered to the ground. Draco wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against him. Everywhere they touched felt like fire.

They parted, gasping for breath. Ginny leaned her head against his neck, grinning. "Just when I thought I'd have to give up on you."

"What do you mean?" The rumble of his voice echoed through his chest. His fingers running up and down her sides ignited wherever they landed.

She giggled. "I've been attracted to you ever since the lake!" She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow playfully. "What, you think I let just anyone share my chocolate ice cream?"

"You think I put up with just anyone spoon-feeding me?" he growled in response.

She snorted. "Touché."

Draco grinned down at her. "Think the squad will even believe us?"

"I think you've got better things to worry about." Ginny pulled his head to hers, silencing him with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Just a heads up: the next chapter is currently undergoing revisions. I still hope to have it up by Thursday, but don't worry that I've died if it takes a few days longer. The story is still completed and should continue on unimpeded. Thanks for reading!<p>

**UPDATE:** Revisions are finished. Took WAY shorter than I thought it would. Here's to Thursday! :)


	12. Trying New Things

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 12: Trying New Things

One pale hand resting against the door, Draco paused, turning to Ginny over his shoulder. "You're sure this will work?"

She grinned far too mischievously for his taste. "I never said I was sure. Where's your secret inner Gryffindor, Malfoy?"

"Dead, buried, staked through the heart, burned alive," he muttered. "Scattered the ashes too, for good measure."

Ginny shrugged, still enjoying herself more than should be sane. "Sounds about time to wake it back up. Besides, it can't be worse than what you're already imagining."

"Don't tempt fate," he growled. But his hand pulled the door open of its own will, more to silence the debate than anything else.

Noise exploded over them. From every corner of the store, blinding, clashing color met their eyes, surrounded by swarms of people.

Ginny chuckled, shoving him the rest of the way inside. "I thought you said you'd been to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes before."

"I have." He stared around the room, kids leaning over its second floor balcony, enchanted paper planes flying every which way, some magical tightrope walking toy cartwheeling back and forth across the gap. Frantically, his brain tried to take it all in before it ruptured. "I just don't remember it being so...alive."

Fred himself swept over to them, a charming smile across his face. "Welcome to…" It faded as he saw who the new customers were. Fred seemed unsure whether a scowl was appropriate, and settled for a Disapproving Older Brother Frown.

"Hey, Fred," Ginny called easily. She'd been ignoring those frowns for ages. "Hermione said she'd be here today."

He nodded, observing Draco warily. "Upstairs. Auror business, I'm assuming?"

His sister shrugged. "Weasley business, if you've got a minute."

Fred's eyebrow rose. Curiosity had always been a surefire way to pin a Weasley Twin. He turned to a shopkeeper, tossing her a stray Pygmy Puff he'd been holding. "Store's yours, Verity."

Verity caught the Pygmy Puff with ease, briskly turning back to her customers. One sported a neon green black eye, complaining loudly while the other customers giggled behind his back.

Fred swept his arm toward the staircase and they followed him up it. "So what brings you two back to Diagon Alley so soon?"

Neither Draco nor Ginny could miss the implication: Fred had read the article. Behind her brother's back, Ginny shot Draco an impish look. Draco returned it, fighting valiantly to keep from chuckling. "Odd that you should mention that," he replied with surprising evenness. "Ginny received an incredibly irate Howler over our last trip."

"Oh?" Fred barely bothered hiding his glee.

"Yes," Ginny growled. "As if I haven't made it _abundantly_ clear that it's none of Mum's business."

Fred grinned lopsidedly at his sister. "Don't worry, she'll get it about five boyfriends from now. Maybe six."

"Ha." Ginny scowled. She shoved open the door to the offices. Hermione perched happily behind a desk labeled 'F. Weasley', pouring over sheet after sheet of numbers, a quill tucked behind her ear.

"My, what a relaxing day off," Draco drawled.

Hermione jumped at his voice. She looked up, frown lessening at the sight of her best friend and husband.

Fred shrugged. "She claims putting things in order helps her relax. And who am I to stop her from making my business actually earn money?"

A small smile twisted her lips. "It would be in the black either way-you'd just never know it. And your suppliers would eventually realize they weren't getting paid."

He smiled fondly at his wife before gesturing over his shoulder at Ginny and Draco. "These two have non-Auror business to discuss with you. Us," he corrected.

Hermione pulled the quill out from behind her ear, turning her full attention on Ginny and Draco. "This is about the article, then?"

Draco groaned. "Has everyone in this whole bloody city read that thing?"

"Probably," Fred added unhelpfully.

"It's false?" Hermione asked.

Ginny grimaced. "Well, it _was _false, at the time. But it's not...now?"

"Still is fairly false." Draco raised a finger importantly. "I barely even knew you existed at Hogwarts and don't ever plan on jumping in front of any Killing Curses. If I have enough time to jump, anyone else has enough time to dodge."

Hermione couldn't entirely fight down her smile. "And you're telling us this…?"

"Because you seemed the least likely to hex us for it," Ginny replied honestly.

Fred snorted in agreement. "I'll send you a postcard of Ron's face when I tell him." He frowned, adding, "That doesn't mean I approve."

"I know," Ginny cut in quickly. "Just a chance is enough."

Draco cleared his throat. They all turned to him, instantly making him wish he hadn't. "My mother and I are hosting a dinner party for the Aurors this week. We'd be honored if the two of you would be there, and the rest of the Weasleys as well."

Hermione frowned. "Even the non-Aurors?"

Draco shrugged. "They're practically honorary Aurors anyway. I think every squad would jump at the chance to have the witch who defeated Bellatrix on their side."

Fred raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Even yours?"

Draco winced. Thankfully Ginny laughed, stepping in. "When Draco wants to get a Howler every time he so much as looks at his Lieutenant, Mum will be at the top of his recruitment list."

Fred and Hermione chuckled, both thinking back to the Howlers they'd earned. And Mrs. Weasley _liked_ Hermione.

"Fair enough," Hermione replied, still smiling. "So where's the party?"

Draco braced himself. "Malfoy Manor."

All air evaporated from the room. Hermione flinched as if he had physically punched her in the gut. Instantly, Fred threw an arm around her, daring anyone to comment.

"I've been staying there for weeks now," Ginny added softly. "I know I don't have bad memories of the place, but right now, Grimmauld Place looks darker than it does."

"I'll be alright." Hermione steeled her face but remained leaning against Fred. "It's just a party, right?"

Slowly, Draco nodded, unsure how to properly respond to such willingness to move forward. "Ginny and I were hoping for a Quidditch match as well."

Fred's eyes lit up at that. "Oh?"

"Slytherin Squad versus the Weasleys." Ginny grinned mischievously. "Draco's got a full pitch."

Fred turned to his wife. "Hermione?"

Unconsciously, she rubbed at her scars through her sleeve. "I'll be fine. Someone has to keep you in line." Hermione smiled faintly.

Her husband shrugged. "If she's good, I'm good."

"Thank you," Draco said softly, but meant it.

Hermione looked at him, trying to play it off casually. "I lead the Aurors. What kind of boss would I be if I skipped their parties?"

Pulling her closer, Fred laughed fondly into her hair. "The kind of boss you've always tried to be, if my redeeming influence hadn't saved you."

She couldn't help but grin at him. "Speaking of boss," she turned to Ginny and Draco, "I called Bill up to investigate the wards on the Nott House."

A melodramatic groan exploded from Fred. "I should time how long it takes her to bring up work."

"Did Bill find anything?" Ginny asked intently, ignoring her brother.

Hermione nodded. "He said it could have held _five_ squads till they suffocated. He literally didn't believe me when I said one squad had beaten it, unscathed, and down a Charms Expert."

Ginny and Draco shared a victorious grin.

"So." Hermione's face twitched as she struggled with the words. "Consider this a formal commendation."

Draco gasped audibly. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Hermione couldn't keep herself from adding, "Just please, please, take a Charms Expert with you next time."

Fred nodded sagely. "She cries herself to sleep thinking about all that lost evidence. Might be her new Boggart, actually." Hermione elbowed her husband playfully.

Draco grinned, thinking of how good it was to have Blaise back and walking. "Wouldn't dream of doing a mission without him."

Ginny snorted. "I don't think he'll _let _you once he hears we got a commendation without him."

...

Once Draco and Ginny stepped out of sight of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Draco pulled Ginny against him, kissing her thoroughly. She giggled against his mouth. "Collecting your reward for a mission well done?"

He made a noise of agreement and continued kissing her. "Can we move to Russia? Permanently? They probably need Aurors over there."

She swatted his arm. "Fred and Hermione were wonderful, and you know it."

"I know." His mouth twitched with a grin. "I'm just glad it's them breaking the news to the rest of your clan. I don't fancy having my nose broken six times in one night."

Chuckling, Ginny shoved into him. "Fair enough." A mischievous glint came over her eyes, and Draco waited in fear and excitement. "Want to go on a date with me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, Weasley, I'm dating you to _not _go on dates. When, tomorrow after work?"

Her grin broadened. "Right now. I think we've both had a stressful day so far, and I'd like to turn it into a good one."

This sounded better and better. "What did you have in mind?"

Lacing her fingers through his, her grin turned positively devilish. "It's a secret. Are you up for the challenge, Malfoy?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're on."

Squeezing her hand, Draco gave her his complete trust as she Apparated them to some unknown, likely nefarious location.

...

Draco looked around curiously. A simple brick alleyway, with no real distinguishing factors. He frowned in confusion at Ginny.

She tugged on his arm, leading him out towards the street. "Just so no one will see us Apparate. The fun's out this way."

Draco stopped, the tugging going unheeded. "Is this..._Muggle_ London?"

Ginny just grinned. "Come and find out."

With much trepidation, he stepped around the corner. Bright lights lit the streets, with cars zooming past, and Muggles walking and talking amongst themselves. One particularly brightly lit building near them seemed to have Muggles flocking around it, lining up outside and strolling in and out.

Without further explanation, she tugged him into the back of the line with her. A board overhead had words that made no sense, followed by numbers. Times? "Weasley, what the hell are we doing?" he whispered to her.

She giggled infuriatingly. "We're being Muggles. And we're just in time for the 7:20 showing."

"Showing of what?" Malfoy frowned. "Plays don't have this many times. Do Muggles watch plays en mass?"

"It's called a 'movie'," she finally informed him. "They're like photographs, but tell stories, with sound and stuff. Hermione brought me to my first one a while ago, and I absolutely adored it. Drawings of lions that talked, and sung, and everything." At Draco's utterly bewildered look, she added. "You'll just have to see for yourself. This one's got something to do with a special school and a bald man in a wheelchair. Fred recommended it."

Looking up at the board in pain, Draco felt his life spiral farther and farther out of control. "I'm trusting my evening to the recommendations of Fred Weasley. What is this world coming to?"

It was their turn at the front. Ginny paid smoothly, having Hermione to imitate, and apparently kept a wad of Muggle money on her for exactly this purpose. At the food counter, she picked up some fried corn and two Muggle fizzing drinks.

Entirely out of his element, Draco blindly followed Ginny into their numbered room. A giant wall of moving images stretched in front of the darkened rows of seats.

Image after image flashed in close succession, with explosions and brief clips of dialogue. "This is a movie?" Draco breathed, trying to hide his awe. He couldn't tell what the heck was happening, but boy was it fascinating.

"This is a trailer. It's showing you a sample of a movie that's coming out soon." Ginny, gracious in victory as always, grinned wide enough to split her face at Draco's wonderment.

"I would like to see these 'Pirates of the Caribbean'," he stated matter-of-factly.

She giggled. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy. Let's find our seats for this one first."

Pulling him away from his gaping, she guided him to the back row, where they wouldn't disturb the Muggles.

The 'movie' started.

"Mutants," a voice announced over a black photo. A few stars appeared. "Since the discovery of their existence, they have been regarded with fear, suspicion-often hatred. Across the planet, debate rages. Are mutants the next link in the evolutionary chain? Or simply a new species of humanity, fighting for their share of the world? Either way, it is a historical fact: sharing the world has never been humanity's defining attribute."

Ginny looked in horror at the screen. "Oh no," she whispered breathlessly.

Draco leaned over in excitement. "Are you sure this wasn't made by a pure-blood?"

"It's Muggle, alright," she responded with growing dread.

The real action started. One funny-looking man with a tail tore through row upon row of the Muggles with their ineffectual weapons-simply by Apparating.

Minutes later, Draco understood. He leaned over to Ginny. "These are wizards who can cast one spell wandlessly! The redhead's a Legilimens, the blonde bloke cast the Freezing Spell, the other bloke cast Incendio, and the bald one in the wheelchair uses a powerful Imperius!"

"I think you're missing the point," Ginny protested feebly.

But, feeling quite proud of himself, Draco settled back in his seat.

...

"That school was eerily like Hogwarts," Ginny remarked as they left the movie.

Draco chuckled. "I thought I was missing the point? And more importantly, what the Muggles would _do_ to Hogwarts if they knew it existed."

"Muggles aren't bad," Ginny frowned. "They're just like you and me, only without magic."

"Ginny, even the _Muggles_ think they're intolerant," he replied, gesturing back at the theater they walked away from. Unconsciously, he rubbed at his left arm. "I mean, not that wizards are much better, but still."

"If you're saying we should stay separate, even Xavier agrees with you. Probably Dumbledore as well. It's why we have Muggle-repelling wards around the school in the first place."

Draco nodded. "I'm not saying Magneto's right. I'm saying he's understandable, and a _bit_ awesome." He pinched his fingers together, indicating the small size. "Even just the _teensiest_ bit. You have to agree."

Grudgingly, Ginny nodded. "That plastic prison escape was freaking awesome. You have me there. But it's _despite_ his homicidal tendencies, not because of them."

He agreed vigorously. "Of course, of course. But still!" Tossing a grin at Ginny, he continued, "That movie was amazing. Still think it was made by a pure-blood."

"I told you, it's Muggles only! We don't have the faintest idea how to do that movie stuff with magic!"

Chuckling, Draco slipped his arm around Ginny, content to just walk the streets of London with her. He looked around. Couples, groups, and lone people strolled along, minding their own business, even this late at night. From that perspective, the two of them looked no different, just a couple out for a stroll. The Muggle world was so much _bigger_, with its towering buildings and crazy amounts of people. It was easy to get lost in. Right now, Draco liked it.

He leaned over, kissing Ginny on the side of her head. She smiled up at him. "What's up?"

"Just happy I can do that without getting it plastered on the front page," he replied honestly. Ginny laughed happily, and it warmed him to his toes. A topic he'd been dreading bringing up surfaced in his mind. Reluctantly, he realized this was his last chance to mention it. "Ginny," he started, but she immediately turned, catching the change in his tone.

"What's wrong, Draco?" she asked, brow furrowed.

He sighed. "You need to hear it from me, before anyone else mangles it. I'm trying to go to Azkaban to talk to my father."

Concern flashed across her face, but she waited until the other shoe fell. "Why's that?"

Awkwardly, Draco scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I think he might know something about what Nott and Macnair are up to. I'm seeing too many of his fingerprints on everything." At her look, he continued. "Nott and Macnair aren't talented wizards or strategists. Wards are specifically tricky, and something my father excelled at. Snape said the Nott wards were new since Voldemort's downfall. Something like that required an expert, and I know of very few." In a softer voice, he added. "Also, I knew the tune the fountain played. It's one he always loved."

Ginny brushed her hand against his cheek. "Are you going to be ok?"

Frowning, he nodded. "I haven't written to him at all since he went there. We have a... _complicated _relationship, to say the least. I'd rather not go, but I think I have to."

She nodded with sad understanding. "Do what you must."

...

"Out of the question," Hermione cut him off firmly. "Azkaban is strictly controlled, and there's no way you could go without it looking like cavorting with the enemy."

"I _said_ I'd have to go in secret," Draco insisted. "Beyond just that, _both_ sides will want me dead if they find out. The Death Eaters will assume he spilled his guts to me regardless of what he knows or says."

Hermione scowled. "It's a pointless risk. We've had Aurors interrogate every prisoner on that island under Veritaserum, and everything they've said is on record."

Draco shook his head. "I think he's been involved in something _since_ getting to Azkaban. The Nott wards are new, and none of the current uncaptured Death Eaters have the skill to manage it."

"All communication with Azkaban is strictly controlled and monitored. We'd know if suspicious messages were carried."

"Traitors happen," he replied, "as we well know. So do bribes. Even you know it's not impossible. And I'd say Nott managing that ward without blasting his foot off is even less likely. You heard what Bill said."

Sighing deeply, Hermione nodded. Reluctantly, she added, "We've stopped making any headway at all with Macnair. I can't believe I'm saying this-" With a grimace, she looked Draco in the eye. "There's a mole in one of the senior squads."

Draco's eyes widened in shock-at the news, and at her openness. "That bad?"

She nodded grimly. "We nearly lost three good Aurors on the last mission. Their intel is just too accurate." Evaluating the man before her, she questioned, "What do you expect to gain from Lucius?"

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "There's a good chance he'll tell me nothing of value whatsoever. Or mislead me. He's entirely unsupportive of everything I'm doing." Wishing he could get around telling _Hermione_, of all people, Draco added, "But I think there's a good chance he's involved with Nott and Macnair, with a high probability he's leading them."

The witch looked skeptical, but refrained from commenting. "What makes you say that?"

Draco winced. "Ever since his failure after Voldemort's _first_ fall, Lucius planned how to avoid it a second time. If Voldemort fell again, how to unite the Death Eaters under _his_ leadership instead."

Her eyes widened. "You didn't think this relevant before? What are these plans?"

"He confessed as much under Veritaserum during his trial. No one took it seriously, as he didn't fight the charges. He never bothered sharing those plans with me."

Hermione frowned into her steepled fingers, lost in thought. "Alright," she finally declared, standing up from her desk, "let's get you to Azkaban."

Her sudden change caught Draco off guard. "What about security?"

She smiled with the menace of a well-trained Auror. "I'm coming with you."


	13. The Field Trip

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 13: The Field Trip

Even without the Dementors, Azkaban carried a damp, biting cold. The dark, icy waters crashed over the rocks at the Apparition Point, splashing a light spray into Draco's face. He'd never been here before and already wished he hadn't come. Even with the assurance of Voldemort dead and gone, this place reminded him too strongly of the Dark Lord's oppressive presence.

Hermione strode back to him, Auror coat flicking in the wind. "The hallway's clear. Follow me."

Draco complied, trailing her down the stone hallway. Cells on either side contained various prisoners. Draco knew wards blurred those outside the cells into indistinguishable masses, but walking past their unseeing gazes was nearly as disturbing. Goyle Sr. huddled into the back of his cell, and Draco quickly averted his eyes.

Hermione motioned him to halt hidden back in the hallway as she turned the corner. "Proudfoot, Savage, circle around and cover the Apparation Point. Dismissed." The guarding Auror's footsteps faded into the distance, and Hermione nodded for him to follow. She took the secrecy measures further than Draco would have dreamed, for which he'd be eternally grateful.

At the end of the hall loomed a solid iron door, unlike the barred fronts of the other cells. Draco swallowed. He knew what lay behind that high-security area.

Hermione turned to Draco. "You only have to whisper 'Help me' and I'll be there instantly. Other than that, your conversation is your own. Remember, inside the cell, Lucius is not restrained from moving, seeing, or hearing in any way beyond the chains. Do you understand?"

Not trusting his voice, Draco nodded.

She held out her hand. "Your wand, please?" Numbly, he handed it over, knowing it would do no good inside. Muttering incantations, Hermione scanned him multiple times over. "You're clean," she announced, worry creasing her brows. With another wave of her wand, the cell door creaked open. The dank hole gaped before him, and Draco found himself reluctant to step inside.

"I'll be right here," Hermione reassured him softly. Oddly, the thought did calm him.

Draco stepped inside. The heavy door clanged shut behind him. Only faint slats of light crept in through a barred slit high on the wall.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." The familiar voice came like a slap to the face. Draco's eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark. He could only see pale blonde hair glinting from the back of the cell. Chains rattled as his father crept closer. "It's been a long time, Draco."

"Hello, Father." He barely managed to keep his voice from quivering. "It's good to see you again," Draco lied.

Lucius chuckled. Finally, Draco could make out the cell. Despite chains dangling from his father's hands and feet, he relaxed on a stool pressed against the bars separating him from his son. Draco realized he could reach out and touch him, if he wanted. His hands remained in his lap.

"I'm assuming this isn't purely a social call?" Lucius drawled easily. "Not just abusing rank to visit your dear old dad?"

Draco barely stopped himself from swallowing-Lucius knew his son's tells. "Unfortunately not," he replied evenly. "Nott and Macnair turned traitor and I wanted to see if you knew anything about it."

"Turned on your little Slytherin Squad, did they?"

"My what?" Draco choked out, caught off guard.

"Your squad's been the talk of the town, Draco, what with three defections, a murder, and a _Weasley_." He smiled coldly. "You're doing an excellent job redeeming Slytherin's name."

"I'm glad you think so, Father," his son replied easily, refusing to rise to the bait.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And you think it's working?"

"Currently, the Death Eaters are doing a better job tarnishing Slytherin's name than we are in restoring it. So no. Not yet."

His father snorted. "I'm surprised you think any pure-blood worth his salt would care what your useless squad of blood-traitors does."

Draco clenched his jaw. "They cared enough to kill Murstow over it."

A laugh burst from his father, ringing through the cell. Draco clenched his hands into fists to keep from strangling the man. "Oh come off it, Draco." Lucius's laughter faded into an easy smile. "That was obviously to send a message. I highly doubt Death Eater hatred should be used as an indicator of success."

All Draco's rage rushed out of him in a single blow. Instead, the icy hand of foreboding clenched at his gut. "And what message would that be?"

Lucius looked amused by his son's stupidity. "They're letting you know that any member of your squad has no blood in common with the Death Eaters. They wrote, 'Blood Traitor,' didn't they? You don't take the time to use someone's organs when you want your message to be subtle."

That information was classified. Not even Aurors outside Slytherin Squad knew of the gruesome words left with the remains of Murstow's body. Somehow, Lucius had access to information far above his locked-in-prison pay grade.

Draco could barely speak around the tightness in his throat. "You think they plan to do that to the rest of us?"

Lucius smiled patronizingly. "Of course not. Magical bloodshed is an irretrievable waste." He shrugged. "But clearly they're not above it, should another discouraging message be needed."

_And it'll have red hair this time._ "Why?" Draco asked bitterly, the futile anger rising. "Why us? What did Slytherin Squad ever do to them? We never even _had_ a proper mission before Murstow's death."

"Existed," his father enunciated slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Death Eaters pull from the same recruitment pool as you, Draco. You can't seriously think they'd allow you to keep thinning their ranks and encouraging moderation."

"They're damn well going to have to," Draco sneered. "We're not going anywhere."

Lucius shrugged, unconcerned with his son's anger. "And they'll keep trying, mark my words. You may not like their methods."

The door creaked open, casting blinding light into the cell.

Draco stood gratefully. "Goodbye, Father."

Looking into the cell, the light finally fully illuminated his father. Haggard and worn in his prison garb, he returned Draco's gaze with an unnervingly imperious stare. "Goodbye, my son."

As the door clanged shut behind him, Draco wished the remaining five years of his father's sentence were infinite. He rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, concern etched across her features.

Instantly, Draco composed himself. "I'm fine," he snapped.

She didn't bother him further, re-scanning him in silence, and handing back his wand.

The halls loomed even more oppressively on the return trip. Draco nearly nipped at Hermione's heels in his impatience to be gone.

Hermione dismissed the Aurors with orders to resume stations in ten seconds. Two cracks of Apparation, and Hermione and Draco were gone.

"He's definitely up to something," Draco announced the moment they reappeared in Hermione's office. "And whatever it is doesn't bode well."

Hermione frowned in earnest assessment. "Tell me what you know."

Anything he deemed irrelevant and left out that later became important would look like he'd purposely withheld the information. Leaving him with no options, Draco told Hermione everything. She'd proven herself a reasonable and invaluable ally so far. He only hoped that didn't change.

She frowned down at her desk, processing what he knew about the fountain, the Nott house, and his father's abilities.

"If he's involved, even slightly, it would explain why the Death Eaters didn't attack me when I was wandless in Diagon Alley," he added softly. "And why they stopped using Killing Curses when I moved closer to Ginny. Lucius has enough involvement to still protect his son. At least so far."

Hermione looked up at him, face unreadable to Draco. "What do you make of the rest of what he said?"

Wishing he didn't have to say it, but knowing she needed to know, he reluctantly replied. "Lucius has contact with the outside world. He might be bribing Aurors." Hermione's eyes widened at that, but Draco continued. "It would have to be someone high up, to know the specifics of Murstow's death."

"Anything else I should know about?"

Draco sighed. "He mentioned Slytherin Squad too much to make me comfortable. Other than that, I can't think of anything."

Hermione frowned, mulling over what he'd said. "Why mention them?"

He shook his head. "I haven't the faintest idea."

Draco had an unpleasant sensation that he'd find out eventually.

...

Draco knocked lightly on the open door to his mother's study.

She smiled up at him. Even with just a day around the house, she dressed impeccably, hair falling in perfect blonde waves. "What is it, Draco?"

"I hate to ask this," Draco started, "but how many of our accounts are still in Father's name?"

Her smile turned pained with the thought of her husband. "All of them, darling."

Narcissa's words dealt him a solid blow to the gut. "Can you please change that?" he gasped, cold dread settling. "Right now, while Azkaban forfeits his rights?"

"Lucius will be back in five years," his mother frowned, clearly not understanding.

"I know it might cause problems for you in five years," he whispered. "But I believe it's deadly serious right now. He's been bribing Azkaban guards at the very least. I've already re-keyed the wards."

Her eyes widened. She stared down at the desk, composing herself. "I will change the accounts," Narcissa whispered brokenly.

Draco moved around the desk, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm sorry, Mother."

She stood, embracing him properly. Forcing back tears, she buried her head in his shoulder. "So am I."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay! I know this is a short chapter, but the next one's one of the longest, so I hope that makes up for something. Let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	14. A Party of Aurors

Since the last chapter was short and late, this one is long and early! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Hearing from you guys makes everything so worth it. Hope you like the new chapter! :)

Also, there's a nod to the incredibly hilarious Friend Number Three by riptey. It was undeniably an inspiration for Slytherin Squad and if you haven't read it, you're sorely missing out.

* * *

><p>Slytherin Squad<p>

Chapter 14: A Party of Aurors

Tentatively, Ginny poked her head into the grand ballroom from one of the landings of the sweeping staircase. Narcissa overlooked the room from the top of the stairs, directing House Elves in their preparations. The elves scuttled about, decking the enormous room in navy blue and tannish-gold, the colors of the Aurors. The room itself stood nearly three stories tall, floor-to-ceiling windows looking out on a stunning view of the garden and Quidditch pitch beyond, framed between arching pillars of marble.

As she watched, a navy banner unfolded against the far wall, emblazoned with the Ministry of Magic seal in brilliant gold.

Narcissa smiled at Ginny as she climbed the stairs, dismissing the House Elf she'd been talking to. "I think the decorations are coming along quite nicely. What do you think?"

Ginny nodded, nearly awe-struck. The dark, neutral wood of the walls and floor finally made sense-they beautifully complemented the new tapestries, making the room itself feel completely changed. "I think it looks smashing."

"I'm glad," Narcissa smiled. "It's been awhile since we've hosted anything. I know Draco doesn't miss it, but I certainly do."

"Ginny!"

She turned at the voice. Blaise hustled down the stairs, already dressed in his tux, and looking sharper than ever. She felt hilariously underdressed, not having bothered to even change out of her sneakers yet. He flashed her a charming grin. "I'd love some help, if you're not otherwise occupied."

Ginny accepted his proffered arm, grateful for the interruption. "I'd love to. What do you need?"

Strolling down the stairs with her, he supplied, "It's about the Quidditch match. I'm assuming you'll join Warrington and me as a Chaser?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I won't play for the Weasleys'? I am one, you know."

But Blaise chuckled. "You wouldn't have suggested the match if that were the case. Unless it's your goal to see Slytherin Squad get it's arse handed to it?"

"Is that a thinly veiled compliment I hear?" Ginny grinned.

Reaching over with his other arm, Blaise mussed her hair. "Only if you're playing for us. If you're playing for the Weasleys, then good riddance."

Ginny squawked at his hand, trying to restore some semblance of order to her hair. "Of course I'm playing for the squad! What do you have in mind?"

"I crunched the positions. You, me, and Warrington are Chasers, Draco's our Seeker, Goyle and Daphne are our Beaters-"

"Daphne plays?"

He nodded vigorously. "Her parents disapproved, and Crabbe was always better back in school…" Blaise trailed off, distracted by memories. Abruptly, he cleared his throat and continued. "But the point is that we're down a Keeper. Know any Aurors who don't hate our guts?"

"That is a tough one. Don't know about Malfoy, but you they can't _stand_."

"And here I always thought _you_ were the repulsive one, Weaselette."

Draco waited silently at the bottom of the stairs. Also already in his dress robes, he looked the epitome of wizarding elegance. "Done flirting with my girlfriend, Zabini?"

Blaise grinned, kissing the back of Ginny's hand. "Never."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny walked the last few steps down to Draco. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually," Draco replied. "Are you still in touch with Oliver Wood?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "We're not bringing in a professional Quidditch player to an Auror party. That's totally cheating."

"But we'd _win_," Blaise whined.

"I thought the idea was to get the Weasleys to like us," Ginny said.

"Also to win," Draco responded. "Winning is important."

A wonderful, devious idea hit Ginny, of someone who loved Quidditch, but had never gotten the chance to play. "I have someone in mind. But both of you have to promise to be extra nice."

Blaise frowned. "I'm always nice. When they can't catch my sarcasm, at least."

Draco sulked. "My list of people I have to be extra-nice to is already too long."

"I could have sworn our squad was desperate for an Auror who'd play," Ginny taunted them. "If I was wrong, you're both more than welcome to find your own Keeper."

With an overly dramatic sigh, Draco relented. "Time for a self-control marathon!"

...

Slytherin Squad formed a greeting line in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, every one of them impeccably formal and on their best behavior. Even Goyle looked presentable, and Warrington had scrounged up a black tie somewhere, even if it was dangling at an angle. Daphne started the line, bedecked in sapphires and an elegant navy gown meant to imitate Auror dress robes, but oh so flatteringly. Ginny, Draco, and Narcissa ended it, welcoming the guests into the Malfoy home.

Draco chuckled at Ginny's choice of dress. "I believe when my mother handed that dress to you, it was a neutral shade of turquoise."

Ginny swished the floor-length skirt of the now-emerald gown. "I thought this color made a better statement." She smiled mischievously at him. "You disagree?"

He wrapped an arm affectionately around her. She looked absolutely stunning in Slytherin's colors, red hair falling elegantly against her bare shoulders. "Not in the slightest."

Hermione and Fred greeted the squad, looking surprisingly sharp as they walked down the line.

Fred kept an arm wrapped reassuringly around his wife, whom Draco belatedly realized looked ill-at-ease in his house. _Can't imagine why_, he commented sarcastically to himself.

Stepping out of the line, Draco gave her his most gracious smile. "Allow me to show you my home."

Fred looked wary, but Hermione just tried a nervous smile. "Alright."

He led them into the ballroom. Mountains of food heaped onto a side buffet table, with dozens of smaller tables scattered about to sit at, and a string quartet warmed up in the back by the dance floor, but most importantly-

"You've remodeled," Hermione breathed in relief.

Draco gave a sharp nod. "If you spot anything we've missed, do not hesitate to inform me, and it will be incinerated on the spot."

"Thank you," she said honestly.

But Draco shrugged. "It's not like we did it for you-"

Fred glared.

"-but I figured you'd appreciate it," he concluded with a wry grin.

"I do, very much so." She gestured towards the biggest addition, the windows onto the garden. Now that the sun had set, fairy lights glittered from among the branches of the trees, casting a faint, ethereal glow back into the house. "It looks positively magical."

"I thought so myself." Draco excused himself, heading back to his squad, and leaving the Weasleys to mingle.

Soon enough, the majority of the Aurors arrived, and the squad rejoined the guests. Goyle made a beeline for the food.

Kingsley Shacklebolt ambled over, clapping Draco affectionately on the shoulder. "Nearly all of the Aurors are here so far. Apparently no one wants to miss out on a Malfoy party now that they're invited."

His mood fell, taking the statement opposite how Kingsley meant it. "I don't think they would have enjoyed the previous ones," Draco replied softly.

Warrington stumbled over, completely oblivious. The abundance of food on his plate indicated another futile attempt at an eating contest with Goyle. "It's the food! It doesn't stop coming!" He happily plopped next to Goyle at a table.

Kingsley smiled. "I think I'll take his excellent suggestion."

Looking at the two normally quiet members of the squad, Draco winced. It wouldn't be long before Narcissa descended on Goyle and Warrington in indignation at the state of her table.

The mother in question caught his eye, pointedly glaring. With a sigh, Draco made his rounds as the dutiful host, greeting the few he'd missed on the way in.

Potter cleared his throat from behind him. Draco turned reluctantly, wishing there'd been some way to uninvite him specifically. There hadn't been. Draco had tried.

"I hear you're dating Ginny," Potter offered casually.

"What of it?" Draco snapped. Dealing with Potter as Ginny's ex sounded bloody awful on every level. "I hear you're happily married so what business is it of yours?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I _was _going to congratulate you and tell you to treat her right. She's a good girl." With a smirk, he added, "It's called a peace offering."

"Thank you, Potter," Draco gritted through clenched teeth.

But Potter laughed. "Don't pull a muscle, Malfoy! Now you know how it feels."

Slowly, Draco's tension drained. He chuckled. "If this is what friendliness with you is like, I've had my fill for a year."

Smiling easily, Potter nodded agreement. As Potter was about to walk away, Luna strode up to Draco very seriously in her brilliant pink and green dress. Harry stiffened behind her, subtly shifting his hand to his wand.

Draco swore internally. He'd remembered the Golden Trio's unfortunate memories of the place, but forgotten about the Lovegood girl entirely. An unfortunate number of people spotted Luna with Draco and grew silent. With trepidation, he awaited her declaration.

"Thank you for inviting me," she stated seriously, her grey eyes wide. "Your house is much lovelier now. Are those real fairies in the trees?"

"Yes," Draco responded, still tense. "They flock to the trees when we hang nectar in them."

Luna nodded thoughtfully. "I was wondering how you'd managed to get them so evenly spaced." With a smile, she added, "You should re-do the dungeon next. I think it would make a great wine cellar."

"I'll get on that," he replied weakly.

Apparently pleased, she flounced off with a smile. Harry shrugged and followed after.

Ginny appeared by Draco's side, putting a well-needed hand on his arm. "She's a fantastic friend," the redhead added softly. "I wish you'd get a chance to know her better."

"I think I'd like that," he replied equally quietly. It stunned him how quickly Luna had moved past their bloody awful history.

Daphne sashayed over, one elegant eyebrow raised. "Are you two planning to eat at any point? We snagged a table with the twins and Granger."

"Yay, the twins," Blaise deadpanned.

Ginny turned to Draco with a smile. "Do you have other host-ly duties to attend to?"

A curl fell into her face, and he brushed it back with a finger. "My mother can handle the horde for a few minutes."

Piling their plates high with scrumptious foods of all kinds, they joined the group at their table.

"Ok, so I've got to know," Daphne eagerly asked Hermione, "what's the weirdest thing that happened to you while helping Harry?"

Hermione seriously pondered the question. Then laughed a moment later. "Definitely Polyjuicing as Bellatrix to get into her vault."

Luckily Draco had not yet taken a sip of his drink or he would have spewed it over the table.

She giggled. "It was quite frightening, really. But looking back, knowing we made it out alright on the dragon and everything, it's quite amusing. Easily the most bizarre thing that's happened."

He had to be hearing things. "I'm sorry, did you just say that you pretended to be my aunt and the goblins _believed _you?"

The conversation stopped cold. Hermione swallowed. "Yes, well, it was quite difficult, and we only took the Horcrux-"

"You misunderstand me," Draco interrupted before everything spiraled out of control. "My aunt Bellatrix gave dead roosters as Christmas presents. Believe me, there was no love lost there." He smiled tightly. "I just can't imagine anyone more completely _opposite_ her than you."

The tension visibly drained from the table. Fred grinned at his wife. "That sounds like a fairly nice compliment."

She laughed. "I'll take it as one. And yes, it was, if you'll pardon my language, bloody hard."

Ginny grinned, immensely enjoying the meshing of the two groups. "Harry got off easy, just hiding under his cloak."

"Harry always gets off easy," Draco growled without thinking.

To his surprise, Hermione and the twins _laughed_.

"It's either completely true or completely false," Hermione barely managed through her laughter. "He has the most infuriatingly gifted and cursed life of anyone I know. Oftentimes simultaneously."

The twins nodded agreement. "He's handed an invisibility cloak-" George started.

"-stumbles onto the Philosopher's Stone," Fred finished.

"Discovers he's a Parseltongue-"

"-has to fight a basilisk."

"_WE _give him the Marauder's Map, thank you very much-"

"-fights his parents' murderer and a werewolf."

"Gets drafted into the Tri-Wizard Tournament-"

"Alright, I get it!" Draco threw his hands up in surrender.

Ginny chuckled next to him. "I think fate and time itself might literally revolve around him. It's fairly annoying."

"Let me guess," Daphne volunteered. "It's not really a sane life?"

"Hardly," Ginny snorted.

"Which is why Luna's so good for him," Hermione interjected sagely. "She keeps him sane."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "How in the world...?"

Ginny just shrugged, taking another bite. "Luna's one of the sanest people I know. She hides it well."

"I'll say," Blaise snorted.

Hermione, Ginny, and the twins frowned, about to come to her defense.

"She's far nicer than she needs to be," Draco volunteered quietly. Blaise took the hint and backed off.

"Speaking of," Hermione glanced between Draco and Ginny, the mischievous glint making him nervous, "I have yet to receive the appropriate inter-office relations form from either of you."

Blaise tsked at them, shaking his head. "Such debauchery in our squad. Our Lieutenant takes shameless advantage of our Captain and doesn't even file the proper _form_! What will the Minister say?!"

Fred looked up thoughtfully. "I believe he laughed, and said, and I quote, 'Serves them right.' "

Draco couldn't keep from grinning at the gorgeous redhead next to him. "I didn't even know they _had _forms."

Ginny looked slightly guilty. "I did. I just would have had to file it with, uh, _Harry_."

Snickers erupted around the table. "I'll take them for you tomorrow, Ginny," Hermione giggled, enjoying this far too much. "You don't have to hand Harry a form detailing the nature of your relationship."

This time Draco _did _choke on his wine. "A _what?!"_

Daphne nearly died laughing. "And any Auror who 'needs to know' can pull up the file! I bet it'll make another front-page article just by itself!"

"Not in the Daily Prophet, it won't," Draco growled. He turned to Hermione. "Why exactly is this any of the Ministry's damn business?"

Hermione sobered. "It would be merely a formality, if you weren't Captain. As such, an appearance of favoritism could be devastating."

"It's not like this is war," Draco scoffed. "I'm not sending anyone to die."

"You might have to," Ginny supplied quietly. "If the squad's in a bad way and someone has to take the fall so everyone can make it-"

"I'll take volunteers, or something."

Fred gave him a level stare. "On a squad with exactly _one _Gryffindor, you'd ask for volunteers?"

Draco's heart dropped into his stomach. This was why he'd never intended to be Captain. "I'll think of something," he replied hoarsely.

Staring down at his plate, the food suddenly lost all appeal. The table continued chattering on, blissfully unaware of his predicament.

Abruptly, Draco stood. He gave a polite, forced smile to the table. "If you'll excuse me." He strode off towards the nearest door, not caring in the slightest where it led, as long as it was away from human beings.

The clicking of hurried steps followed after him. "Draco?" Ginny called. After they stepped through the door and into the library, she added, "Are you alright?"

By way of answer, he pulled her against him, kissing her desperately. She responded, letting him back her against the books.

Finally, he attempted an explanation. "I can't..." Draco kissed her again, gathering his nerves. He leaned his head against hers, barely speaking in more than a whisper. "I can't even send Warringtonto die, let alone _you_," he breathed. "I don't care if it's the worst kind of favoritism; I'm just not doing it."

She smiled softly, stretching up to kiss him again. "Don't worry. I'm most useful guarding your back anyway. We're excellent partners."

"We are," Draco growled, pleased. "And I'm selfish. You belong to _me _not to the squad."

Ginny laughed playfully. "Aye, aye, Captain!"

Dozens of wonderful new ideas bounced around inside his head. "Really? You'll actually take orders from me?"

He knew his eagerness gave him away, but Ginny just smirked. "Of course. Keep in mind, anything ordered in a work capacity will need to be noted on the forms to Hermione."

"Kiss me, Lieutenant," he grinned, ordering anyway.

"Mmm, such abuses of power!" Ginny complied eagerly.

...

Blaise and Daphne corned them the moment Ginny and Draco re-entered the ballroom.

"I bet Daphne a good few galleons the two of you were off snogging," Blaise drawled, far too proud of himself.

"We would never do such an immature thing," Draco replied imperiously, straightening his collar. Daphne discreetly motioned to some lipstick on his cheek. Hastily, he scrubbed his hand across it. Looking at his hand in puzzlement, nothing was there. Daphne grinned triumphantly.

"A bet which I refused to take," Daphne clarified. "Because I _knew _you were off snogging."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny replied in equally imperious tones. "Draco, don't you have a party to host?"

"I most certainly do," he responded, ignoring Blaise and Daphne's derisive snickers. "And I require your assistance, Ginevra."

After they walked out of earshot, Ginny leaned towards Draco. "I already want to kiss you again."

He grinned. "Perhaps we can grab a quiet moment after a Quidditch victory?"

"Sounds fantastic."

Spotting them from the other end of the room, Narcissa glided over. "Draco darling, I've been looking for you!" With one glance at his hair, she immediately reached to fuss with it.

Draco dodged her meddling hands from years of experience. "What do you want, Mother?" he snapped.

She sighed at the lost cause. "We need to open the dance floor. Are you ready?"

He turned to Ginny. "We'll be ready in a moment."

Ginny's stomach clambered into her throat as Narcissa walked off. "You didn't mention that we'd have to start the dancing!"

Draco shrugged. "I figured you knew to assume it." Studying her closely, he tilted his head inquisitively. "Will that be a problem?"

Forcibly calming her nerves, Ginny shook her head. "I'll be ok."

He gave her a wry grin. "Dancing with me is only 'ok'?"

"It is with every Auror watching!" Ginny retorted hotly.

Laughing, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's not that bad. You'll see. Just don't look away from me, and follow my lead." Draco led her onto the floor, where they joined his mother and Minister Shacklebolt.

The string quartet started up again, and they were off, Draco leading her expertly around the floor as his mother danced with the Minister.

"You've definitely had proper lessons," Ginny grumbled at his skill.

Draco smirked. "Of course. What, they had to teach you for the Yule Ball?"

She nodded. "And I don't think I've danced formally since." A thought hit her, and she couldn't repress her giggles. "How did _Snape _manage to teach you guys?"

He chuckled fondly. "Snape barged into the Common Room, declared that anyone who didn't know how to dance by now shouldn't be fool enough to try in public, and barged out." Draco smirked. "It was highly instructional."

"McGonagall danced with Ron to show us how," Ginny snickered. "Fred and George _still _tease him about it."

Draco frowned in concentration. "I vaguely remember seeing you at the Yule Ball, but not with Potter..."

The question hung in the air. "I went with Neville Longbottom. He's a good friend."

Draco made a face. "But he's..._Neville_."

"And a good friend," Ginny repeated, ignoring Draco's implications. "He's here tonight, if you didn't know. Only stopped being an Auror last year."

"Lovely," Draco drawled. "I haven't run into him or most of your brothers so far-just more things to look forward to."

She laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "You'll survive."

"As this has not been tested yet, I'm surprised at your confidence." He raised an eyebrow.

Other couples surrounded them now, making the dancing far less intimidating. Ginny looked around, surprised that she hadn't noticed.

"See?" Draco drawled, noting her surprise. "It's not so bad." Glancing at the clock on the wall, a wicked grin spread across his face, driving out all other thoughts. "Gather your family. It's time."

...

Guests flocked to the various balconies of Malfoy Manor for a good view of the Quidditch match. Lights flared from atop the house, brilliantly illuminating the pitch despite the dark of the night.

Formal attire discarded, Slytherin Squad stood in emerald green uniforms, a glittering gold serpent writhing on the chest. Daphne's clever idea lent an air of professionalism to the team, encouraging their thirst for victory.

As his faithful squad clustered around him, Draco gleefully rubbed his gloved hands. "The Weasleys may have fought together before, but we have an advantage-a double agent."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean _played_ together before?"

Draco shrugged away the insignificant correction. "Ginny? What can you tell us about their strategy?"

Ginny grinned devilishly, thoroughly infected with Draco's competitive mood. "Their Chasers will be the weak spot. Harry and Charlie are both excellent Seekers, but whichever one is forced to play Chaser will be less than gifted. Bill's only passable as a Chaser."

"And the third?" Blaise questioned, but Ginny shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The Lieutenant turned to Goyle and Daphne, bats in hand. "Fred and George are the main ones to watch for. They're the most coordinated Beaters I've ever seen, including professional teams. Forget about trying to separate them-it won't work. Just keep on your toes and protect what you can."

"I'm plenty good," Daphne scowled, insulted.

Blaise put a hand on her shoulder. "Did you miss the part where the twins could play professionally?"

"No," she grimaced, but relented.

"And you've all played against the Weasel King before," Draco drawled. "Keep him off his guard and we should be fine."

Fiendishly, Ginny smirked. "Oh, we'll be more than fine. I've practiced my shots against Ron too many times to worry. If you think you won't make it, pass to me. I'll _gladly_ score on my darling brother."

His finger bobbing as he counted, Warrington frowned. "Don't we need another player? Who's our Keeper?"

Blaise and Draco looked expectantly to Ginny. "He said he'd come…" she trailed off.

Daphne examined the extra uniform in her hands, an empty spot on the back saved for the unknown last name.

Draco sighed. "Warrington, you'll be Keeper. I guess we'll play a Chaser down."

Right on cue, a figure chugged across the field. "Sorry I'm late!" Neville panted. "No one believed me when I said I was playing."

The Slytherins stared in disgust, amusement, revulsion, and disbelief at the despised Gryffindor.

"Be nice," Ginny hissed under her breath.

Awkward silence stretched as the Slytherins had nothing nice to say, and hence said nothing at all.

Blaise "accidentally" bumped into Daphne, forcing her to stumble towards Neville. "Here's your uniform," she gritted out, magically adding 'Longbottom' to the back. Her smile should have peeled paint.

Neville took it happily. "Thanks! Never got the chance to do more than practice before."

"How perfect." Sarcasm dripped from Blaise.

Rolling her eyes at her failures for teammates, Ginny stepped forward. "Thanks for joining us on such short notice, Neville. We were tearing our hair out trying to find a Keeper who'd actually play with the Slytherins. The squad and I _really_ _owe you one_." The last phrase was pointedly emphasized, with a glare at Draco for good measure.

"If you guys really have turned good, there's no reason for hard feelings, right?" Slipping on the uniform, Neville shrugged. "Besides, Ginny's got as much reason as I do to hate Slytherins."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "There's clear proof that her judgment is _highly_ fallible."

More and more, Draco realized that being Captain had a vastly different definition than he'd always been led to believe. More often than giving orders and expecting them to be followed, it meant sucking it up and doing exactly what you _least _wanted to.

Barely restraining himself from wincing, Draco stuck out a hand. "Welcome to the team, Longbottom. I hope you're as good as Ginny's led us to believe."

Neville shook it, not much less reluctantly than Draco had offered it. "I hope I don't let her down."

Blaise forced a grin. "Ginny, Warrington, and I plan to dominate the Weasleys enough that they forget you exist."

Neville chuckled nervously. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

The Weasley team stalked out onto the other end of the pitch, each one wearing their lettered Weasley Sweater. Ron played Keeper, Fred and George were Beaters, all as expected, but _Charlie _walked out in Seeker's gear, with Harry, Bill and-

"Luna's a Chaser?" Draco asked, incredulous.

Ginny frowned. "Just a commentator, far as I knew. Guess we'll find out if she's any good."

Minister Shacklebolt launched the balls into the air, and the game was off.

Draco shot into the sky, scanning furiously for the small golden ball. Below him, Ginny clutched the quaffle, weaving past Harry and Luna with Blaise and Warrington trailing closely behind.

Apprehensively, Draco watched Charlie. One could tell a talented Seeker from their stance, the authority and ease with which they surveyed the pitch. Charlie looked as if he felt more at home on a broom than his own feet.

Ginny passed to Warrington for a quick score, Ron barely missing it, 10 to 0 so far.

But as Draco looked down at the game below, he started to feel uncomfortably warm and lightheaded. Shaking off the jitters, he tried to focus again on the game. With no Snitch in sight, it was not an easy task. Soon, he felt bloody awful.

The warmth intensified, spreading out into his arms. Specifically, his left arm.

Horrified panic hit a moment before the pain. His left arm exploded, white hot agony searing through it. This particular brand of pain was all-too-familiar. Draco's vision swam as he desperately clutched his broom with the other arm. Even so, concentration came only in brief snatches.

Charlie looked over with concern. "You alright, Malfoy?"

Swearing internally, Draco knew it wouldn't be long before his sudden ailment attracted attention. Attention from _Aurors_ that he could desperately do without.

Only one option in mind, he dove furiously, clutching his useless left arm to his chest. Charlie chased after him, assuming Draco was hot on the tail of the Snitch. At the last second, Draco swerved, slamming his side into the base of the goalpost. He collapsed dramatically from his broom.

Actual crippling pain simplified faking an injury. "Time out!" he wheezed.

The squad swooped down, flocking around their Captain. Ginny's face contorted with concern. "That looked like a hard blow. Are you ok?"

Draco violently shook his head. Clasping his arm protectively, he gritted out, "Can't play. Figure something out."

Hoping that qualified as a plausible excuse, but done caring if it didn't, Draco whipped out his wand, Apparating to the privacy of his room.

The moment his familiar walls surrounded him, Draco ripped open his sleeve. Gone was the faded scar of The Mark. Instead, it glowed an angry red on his skin. As he watched, the black ink resurfaced into the familiar pattern, the snake writhing as it emerged from the skull.

The pain intensified. Draco dropped helplessly to his bed, clutching the arm in a futile attempt to deaden the pain. Never had the burning been this terrible-not even when Draco originally received it. None of the angry summons from Voldemort held a candle to this pain.

Distantly, he realized the fireplace was ringing. Obviously ignoring it, Draco caught sight of the face. Instantly, he leapt towards it, dropping to his knees to keep from collapsing.

"Snape!" Draco clamored desperately. "It's burning for you too?"

"Yes," the older man gritted out, face contorted in agony. "I hoped you'd have an idea as to _why_."

Draco shook his head. "I was playing Quidditch. There are hordes of Aurors in my house right now."

"No one did anything...suspicious?"

"Not that I know of," Draco ground out. A trickle of blood dribbled out between the clenched fingers wrapped around his forearm. "Do you know anything?"

Thin-lipped, Snape shook his head. "Nothing unusual," he barely managed around his own pain. "I must go." He severed the connection.

Draco understood all-too-well. Without the will to make it back to his bed, he toppled onto the carpet. All he could do was wait it out.

Wave after wave of agony washed over him, blurring time into obscurity. After what seemed an eternity, a knock sounded at his door.

"Go away!" Draco yelled furiously.

The door crept open. "Draco?" Ginny's worried voice called. "Your mother said I'd find you here."

Before he could stop her, she stepped into the room. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Lying on the floor curled into a ball, blood coated Draco's arms, spreading into a rapidly-growing puddle beneath him.

Wordlessly, she dropped to her knees beside him, summoning a bandage. Gingerly, she pried his Marked arm from his bloody fingers. She wrapped his arm with the bandage, fingers lightly brushing his raw skin.

"I'll be fine," Draco whispered hoarsely. "It's not the first time."

Ginny's mouth drew into a line. "It is for me. Does ice help?"

Weakly, he nodded. She summoned that as well, the cold seeping in through the now-bloodstained cloth. It distracted from the pain, if nothing else. "Just don't tell my mother."

She barely managed a small grin. "Your secret's safe with me."

Pulling his head onto her lap, she gently ran her now-bloody fingers through his hair. Draco didn't mind. Ginny distracted wonderfully from his throbbing arm. It already felt better from her care.

Her fingers gently caressing him, Draco dropped off to sleep.


	15. Protean

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 15: Protean

Ginny and Draco strode through the halls of the Ministry towards the squad's training room. They walked silently, and Ginny didn't want to break it. The Mark left Draco on edge and she hadn't the faintest idea how to help.

"I'll need to tell Hermione about it," Draco softly broke the silence, "but please don't mention it to anyone. Not even Blaise. I don't want-"

As they rounded the final corner, flashbulbs exploded in their faces. Over a dozen reporters crowded into the narrow hallway, completely blocking the entrance to their training room. Cameras flashed incessantly, capturing the horrified shock on Draco's face.

The questions immediately followed.

"Mr. Malfoy, how do you feel about the Mark resurfacing?"

"What will you do now that You-Know-Who has reclaimed you?"

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know how You-Know-Who survived?"

"What will the Death Eaters do now that their Dark Lord is back?"

Draco clenched his fists with suppressed rage, not daring to respond.

This was _Auror _territory. Reporters weren't allowed down here for a _reason_. Ginny stepped forward, fury rising. "How the hell did you get in?"

But the reporters ignored her, surging towards Draco and shouldering past her.

"Mr. Malfoy, were you involved with the renewing of the Mark?"

"Your dinner party for the Aurors made a perfect alibi, but you ducked out early. Response?"

As the reporters pushed against him, vying for his non-existent responses, the mask on his anger slipped further and further. He stood in shocked silence, not daring to speak. Ginny realized he might _actually _murder someone_. _At the very least, he already wanted to.

She couldn't bother with the political ramifications anymore. Not caring who she injured, Ginny forced her way through the crowd, slamming reporters aside. Grabbing Draco's arm, she yanked him through after her. Still stunned and seething, he could only stiffly follow after.

Blaise threw open the doors to the training room. They ran for it. As they stumbled in, he slammed the doors behind them.

Draco rounded on Ginny. "You _already_ told?!" His face contorted in fury.

"I haven't told a _soul_!" she replied hotly.

Blaise, Daphne, Goyle, and Warrington stood awkwardly around the usual chairs, not daring to sit yet. Her face carefully blank, Daphne handed a newspaper to Draco. "Special edition this morning."

The newspaper unfolded with a snap. 'DARK MARK RETURNS: AZKABAN IN CHAOS' stamped boldly across the top.

Draco's rage popped like a balloon. "Oh."

Ginny scowled furiously at him. "Seems the prisoners were worse at keeping a secret."

Draco's mouth twisted as he dropped the paper onto the table. "Sorry," he said softly. His eyes met hers, and she knew the apology was honest.

"It's fine," she replied, and meant it. "So what do we do about it?"

Blank looks replied from the squad, all looking expectantly towards Draco.

He dropped wearily into his usual chair. Ginny took the seat next to him, the others grabbing their seats in a semi-circle facing him. "I don't really know," he said, exhausted. He flicked absently though his clipboard. Finding nothing, he discarded it. "I-"

The door burst open. Harry and Hermione strode in, her face blazing. "I'm terribly sorry," she bit out, furious. "They were given press passes to talk to the Azkaban Aurors, and saw no reason to stop there." Hermione gave a bitter smile. "I haven't given lifetime-bans to so many people in a long time."

"I was wondering how they got in," Ginny scowled darkly.

Hermione's grin tightened. "Trust me, it won't happen again." She turned to Draco. "Mind if we join your meeting?"

Draco shrugged. "I was just going to say I didn't know anything."

"But it did return for you?" Harry asked, frowning. He and Hermione took unused seats behind the team.

Draco nodded sharply. "I spoke briefly to Snape, and the same happened for him."

"Any burning? Any destinations sent for a rendezvous?" Hermione asked, unaware she had begun an interrogation.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "It hurt worse than originally receiving it, not like calling a meeting. There wasn't a destination."

Hermione frowned. "Bill Weasley's examining Snape's Dark Mark right now, but hasn't found anything unusual, just the extremely powerful Protean Charm it always was. Do you know any Death Eaters who could cast it?"

"Bellatrix and Voldemort, who are definitely dead, and my father, definitely wand-less." Draco smiled without humor. "And then there's me."

"And me," Hermione replied quietly, an odd look of determination stealing over her face. She stood, turning to the rest of the room. "My apologies, but I'm going to need to steal your Captain. Malfoy, you're with me."

Bewildered, Draco shrugged, and followed her out.

...

Hermione led him into a small room; one Draco suspected was normally used for interrogations. She took a chair on one side of the simple metal table, motioning Draco to the other. Fortunately, no shackles grabbed him as he sat down.

A coin clinked as she slid it across the table towards him. He turned it over in his hand.

"It's just a coin," Hermione clarified. "I've used the Protean charm on them before, so it'll be easier."

Draco set the coin down. "What do you need me for?"

With concentration, Hermione linked a coin in the middle of the table to the ones she and Draco held. "The coin in the middle is the Master coin. We're going to see if we can switch it to one of the Slave coins without touching the Master."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "It can't be done without access to the Master. It's in the description of the spell."

Hermione gave him a level glare from across the table. "Oh, so Voldemort's resurrected while I haven't noticed?"

Draco sneered down at the offending coin. "I'll try."

After three hours of pointless wand-waving, neither Slave coin was any closer to controlling the other. In a fit of frustration, Draco blasted his coin. It reshaped itself to look identical to the Master.

Wearily, he dropped his head into his hands. "It's got to be something with the Mark scarring first. Or Voldemort dying."

Hermione tilted her head at him. "Can I see it? Your Mark, I mean."

Draco grimaced. "I'd rather not." He knew full well she could order him, but short of that, not even Voldemort himself could make Draco pull back his sleeve.

She frowned, but nodded, understanding his desire for privacy. An idea hit Hermione. Her chair skittered backwards as she jumped to her feet. A red jet shot from her wand, blasting the Master coin into an unrecognizable lump. Immediately, the two Slave coins followed suit. She scowled down at the three blobs of metal. "I couldn't think of a better way to simulate death."

"It looks about how death should feel," Draco peered closely at his worthless lump. "But no scarring that I can see. How would metal even scar in the first place?"

Hermione lowered her wand. "I haven't the faintest idea."

A bit of steam wafted up from the Master coin. "Should we try new coins? Or...?"

She shook her head, wearily re-pocketing the wand. "No, you go do whatever you need to. I'll see if Bill and Snape have discovered anything."

Not that he didn't like three hours of mindlessly futile magic, but Draco all-too-eagerly obliged.

...

Narcissa waited for him in the sitting room. The newspaper spread across the end table as a not-so-subtle hint.

His mother sipped at her tea, her face worryingly devoid of emotion. "Anything interesting happen at work today?"

Draco sighed. "I was mobbed by reporters assuming I had a hand in Voldemort's return and then kidnapped by Hermione as a magic slave. Are either of those what you're referring to?"

Slowly, she set the cup down to keep from dropping it. "You-Know-Who has returned?"

"Highly doubtful. The reporters are just trying to sensationalize it." About to leave, he looked back over his shoulder. "Which reminds me, tell the Daily Prophet to run some _other _theory, with nothing to do with Voldemort. And to fire whomever they sent to the Ministry today." He stalked off, having had enough interrogations for one day.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Draco." Her calm tone brooked no argument.

Reluctantly, he returned, standing dutifully before her. "My apologies for leaving dinner early. As you may have gathered, an old problem of mine resurfaced."

Her mouth tightened to a grim line, but she didn't press. Instead, she handed him a small golden key. "I transferred the family funds into my name. However, it was a bit too much for just me to hold." Her eyes twinkled. "That's to a new vault, with a good portion of your inheritance inside."

Draco grinned. "Thank you, Mother."

She laughed lightly. "Maybe I just want you less eager to see me gone."

He leaned forward, kissing her on her forehead. "Never. But it is working."

Her smile faded.

Seeing her good mood vanish so quickly scared him. "What's wrong, Mother?"

Forcing the smile back, she tried to play it off. "Oh, nothing really. I just believe your suspicions were correct."

Draco's eyebrows tried to climb off his head. "You mean...?"

Narcissa took a sip of tea to buy herself time. "The account was a bit lighter. Not enough to make a dent by the time you get it, but..._significant." _At Draco's worried look, she added, "Cheer up, darling. I would have spent it on shoes eventually."

"I'd rather shoes than bribes any day," he muttered.

Narcissa looked at him, and her heartfelt wish wrote itself across her face. "Lucius wouldn't... not after everything..."

"Whatever he's up to, it's not good. Not in the slightest," Draco whispered. Her face crumpled, and he wished desperately that he hadn't been the one to break it to her.

His mother nodded solemnly, eyes downcast. "Just...be _safe_, my son."

They both knew, as an Auror, safety was far from his job. But he smiled for her, and replied, "I'll try."

...

This time, the House Elf led Ginny to a very different room for her meal with the Malfoys. Double doors nearly twice as tall as her stretched up to the ceiling. The elf scampered on ahead, holding one open for her. With trepidation, Ginny entered.

An ornate table stretched before her, elegant place settings atop it, complete with a chandelier over the middle. Everything in her longed to run back to her room and change into something nicer than the simple robes she'd picked out, but Narcissa, at the other end of the table selecting wine from another elf, had already spotted her.

The blond matron, dressed in decadent blood-red robes, drifted over to meet her. About to greet her, Lady Malfoy stopped short with the slightest nod. "Miss Weasley," she smiled to hide the pause. Ginny caught the hesitation. "So glad you could join us. Friday dinners have started to become routine, with just the two of us."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude!" Ginny said in a rush. "I didn't realize-"

"It's no intrusion at all," Draco drawled from behind her. Her heart sank to realize he too had donned formal robes. "A welcome change. Goyle and Blaise are out getting drinks anyway." He moved to the end of the table closest them, pulling out a chair to his right. Ginny sat with growing dread. He'd gone through far worse with her family, she knew, but that helped little with her current fears.

Draco slid into the end chair next to her, Narcissa sitting opposite him on the other end. All Ginny could think was that this room was far too large for three people. Luckily the room dwarfed the table, likely shrunken down for the occasion.

"So," Narcissa started, cutting into her salad as the House Elves passed them out, "how do you like being Lieutenant of my son's squad, Ginevra?"

Ginny hurriedly swallowed her bite. "It's quite different than I ever expected it to be, actually. They still have a ways to go, to be sure, but it's a good squad, with an excellent Captain." A small grin perched on Draco's face at the compliment.

In a voice tight with restraint, Narcissa asked, "And how, exactly, do they 'still have a ways to go'?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ginny, his smile turning far too amused. His silence spoke volumes for him-if he had to deal with her entire family, she could at least deal with the sole member of his. Ginny dabbed her mouth with her napkin to buy time, setting it back on her lap as primly as possible. "The squad ranges greatly in ability," was the most diplomatic reply she could think of. "Some, like your son and Blaise, earned their robes many times over, but others…" She trailed off without any equally diplomatic way to end it.

"So you see the majority of Slytherin Squad as incompetent." Narcissa's tone remained level, but her knife cut with more ferocity than necessary on the poor salad.

"I see their training as unfinished," Ginny replied evenly. "Even the worst of them could still be a dependable Auror, in time."

"And who, might I ask, is the worst?" Her voice turned tight again. "Surely not sweet, darling Daphne?"

"Goyle, clearly, Mother," Draco answered for her. To anyone else he would have accompanied it with an eye roll. "It's not like you and Father picked him as my bodyguard for his independent thinking."

His intervention bought a moment of silence. Narcissa turned to Ginny, a bright smile on her face as she tried again. "So what made you want to join this squad in particular?"

Ginny swallowed again. "I was stuck as an Instructor, and hated being out of the field, so when Kingsley offered me the position, I jumped at it."

The House Elves took away the finished salads, swapping them for the main course.

Narcissa looked coolly at Ginny from down the table. "So my son's squad had nothing to do with it."

"No?" Ginny winced.

"Actually, my squad had everything to do with it," Draco calmly cut into his steak. "If we hadn't needed outside oversight, she wouldn't have had the position offered to her."

His mother's eyes radiated ice. "So she's not even a real member of the squad."

"I meant a single word from her would have disbanded it." His soft words still carried all the impact. "And she's done nothing but help me keep it together and running better than it ever has."

"Oh." Narcissa's smile turned genuine. "That seems no easy feat, what with all that's gone on."

Ginny chuckled uneasily. "It wasn't, but Hermione and the others came around."

A grimace crossed his mother's face. "I can't believe she's still running your department…so well," she adapted last second.

An overly bright smile plastered across Ginny's face. "Yes, I certainly agree there. It's been quite a while since someone so competent has managed our law enforcement."

"And quite lucky for Slytherin Squad," Draco cut in, not a moment too soon, "that we have someone so experienced in prejudice."

Narcissa smiled thinly. "Quite." She turned her attention back to Ginny, eager to change the subject. "So what do you do for fun, Ginevra?"

Finally, a question she could answer directly. "I love Quidditch, really. I used to play as a Chaser for Gryffindor, but I just play recreationally now…" Belatedly, Ginny remembered the lack of girls on the Slytherin team.

"Quidditch." Narcissa feigned interest. "How lovely."

Ginny thought of adding that she helped at Fred and George's shop or pushed Draco into lakes, but didn't think either would help.

"Ginny introduced me to a new sort of magic," Draco shot Ginny a warning glance, "where photographs are made longer, and used to record plays."

"Oh?" Narcissa brightened at that. "How nice."

...

Draco wrapped an arm around Ginny as he walked her to her room. "She doesn't hate you, don't worry. She's just...very different from you."

"Yeah," Ginny grimaced. "I noticed."

He chuckled. "Well, she'll have to get used to you just as much as you'll have to get used to her." Ginny turned to him at that, studying him carefully. "I mean," he added in a rush, "if we…work out, or whatever. Eventually, that is."

A smile lit her face. "You seem to like her quite a bit."

"I do," Draco replied solemnly. There was no need to state that she was all he had left. Anyone who could count would know.

"Well then, I like her already."

He kissed her head fondly. "Thank you. I know she's not...what you would choose."

Ginny laughed deviously. "The problem is, that goes both ways."

Draco gasped in strangled horror at the realization.

Her maniacal laughter only grew louder.

...

Night loomed dark and full across Malfoy Manor. All the witches and wizards slept soundly in their beds, even Blaise and Goyle, back from their night on the town. Ginny tossed lightly in her sleep, but nothing unusual there.

Far below her room, Draco woke with a sudden lurch. Through the disorientation of sleep, he couldn't remember what had woken him.

It came again, the faint tugging on his mind. He couldn't place what it could be though, as it seemed to come from far away. Maybe even so far as the front gates.

His eyes widened. _The wards_.

A second later, they crashed down around him.


	16. Intrusions

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it! :)

* * *

><p>Slytherin Squad<p>

Chapter 16: Intrusions

The fall of the wards shocked Draco to his senses. He leapt out of bed, snatching his wand, Disapparating an instant later.

Reappearing in Ginny's room, he raced to her bed. One hand clamped over her mouth, he shook her awake.

Her eyes shot open. A wand pressed painfully against his neck.

"It's me, Ginny!" he whispered forcefully. The wand lowered and he removed his hand from her mouth. "Death Eaters are here. We don't have time."

"The others?" she whispered.

"I don't know yet. The Death Eaters could be-"

He cut off as footsteps pounded up the stairs. A gruff voice drifted softly through the walls. "I think this is the one."

Draco didn't even have to think. Wand in hand, he grabbed her, and an instant later they were gone.

They reappeared in a small, dark room, clothes hanging down around their faces, and shoes covering the floor. Ginny lightly touched Draco's arm, her wand at the ready. "Where?" she asked as softly as possible.

"Blaise's closet," Draco replied. Crouching down, he stepped forward, pushing the closet door open just a hair. Her Auror training showing, Ginny didn't bother trying to look out the door as well. She trusted Draco to do that. Instead, her eyes roamed around the closet, constantly watching, and giving Draco enough space to maneuver if he needed. With the wards down, a Death Eater could Apparate around the Manor just as freely as they could, and Ginny wasn't _about_ to let anyone sneak up on them.

"Expecto Patronum," Ginny whispered. The silver mist coalesced into her horse. "Find Harry, tell him Malfoy Manor's under attack." It galloped off.

Still unable to see, Draco pushed the door open a hair farther. From behind, Ginny muttered the Disillusionment spell on him, and he slid out of sight.

A shape loomed above the bed. "You thought you were so safe here!" he hissed. "Back in the little Malfoy den." The voice laughed, and Draco instantly placed it. _Macnair_. "We'll see about that. Get up, let's move!"

Blaise drifted unnaturally to his feet. A body-bind with a Hover charm, Draco realized. About to charge, three cracks of Apparition stopped him.

"What did you find?" Macnair asked the three new Death Eaters. Reaching behind him, Draco tapped four times on Ginny's leg, hoping she understood. She tightened her grip on her wand with a sharp nod.

"Nothing. No sign of the brat or his bitch," a deep voice snarled.

"And Narcissa's locked in her room?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to disturb her."

Macnair grunted in satisfaction. "Good, we'll-"

"Stupefy!" Draco whispered. The red jet took the deep voice in the back. He dropped.

Macnair and the other two spun, not sure exactly where it came from. Macnair's silhouette stopped facing the closet door, still hanging ajar. He raised his wand. "Confrin-"

"Protego!" Ginny yelled before the spell finished. Macnair's spell bounced off her shield, rebounding into Macnair and slamming him into the wall.

The door to the room burst open, more Death Eaters spilling in. Before Draco could count, Ginny's hand was on his shoulder, Apparating them away.

The dining room, Draco realized. A man stood in the open doorway to the room, watching them.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled.

He dodged, firing a yellow jet back.

Draco deflected it. Ginny roared, "Expelliarmus!"

The wand flew from his hands. He scrambled after it, but Draco lunged for him. He caught the back of the Death Eater's robe, slamming him into the wall. "What are you doing here?" Draco's voice dripped with controlled malice. "In my home?"

The Death Eater cowered into the wall. "Just capturing! No lasting harm!" His eyes flicked to Ginny inadvertently.

Draco dug the tip of his wand into the man's throat. "And her?" Rage burned inside of him.

The man swallowed, adam's apple bobbing painfully against the pressure. "Killed, of course," he whispered.

All hesitation left Draco. "_Imperio_." The man's face relaxed as the spell took hold. "Apparate instantly to the Ministry, turn yourself in, and send every available Auror here. Move!"

Eager to please, he jumped up, grabbed his wand, and Disapparated.

"Clever," Ginny breathed.

Draco's face remained steeled. "Ginny? Ideas on how to get Blaise?"

She grimaced, eyes still flicking everywhere. "They could Apparate him out at any second. Might have already. We don't know where they have him now, and-" Even in the moonlight, he could see her face pale. "Draco, can you still feel the wards?"

He frowned. "No, they're down. They came down-"

"Can you feel them down, or can you not feel _anything_?" Her voice filled with panic.

The panic spread to Draco at the realization. "Nothing at all. I'm not in control of them anymore."

The air split with the cracks of multiple Apparations. Seven dark shapes filled the room. One at the back struggled in his bonds. "Run, Draco!" came Blaise's voice. "They'll kill-"

The Body Bind was recast on him, and he cut off.

Nott Sr strode forward-

Ginny grabbed Draco's shoulder, and everything disappeared.

...

The blackness cleared to the sound of screaming. His own? Draco tried to focus, but found it only coming in gaps. He rolled to his side, red hair filling his vision. Ginny. _Her_ voice screaming.

Instantly, he lurched to his knees, forcing the dizziness back. "Ginny! Ginny, what's wrong?" But as he shook her shoulders, he saw it. Blood pooled under her shirt across her stomach.

Night still surrounded them. Only the porch lamp above provided light. Desperately, Draco pressed his hand to the wound, applying pressure. Should he risk a healing spell? He'd never been any good-

The door of their porch slammed open. Hermione guarded the opening, wand drawn. One look at the ground, and she dropped to her knees. "What happened?" she snapped, already casting healing spells.

"Splinch," Ginny gritted through clenched teeth. Draco grabbed her hand. She squeezed back through the pain of the wound and the healing.

"Malfoy Manor's been compromised," Draco filled in, the dread only now hitting him full force. "We've had-" He stopped to gather his breath. "The Death Eaters, they took-" He cut off again.

Still gripping Ginny's hand, his other reached up to brush hair out of her face. She managed a small, pained smile. It nearly broke his heart. Still trying to be strong, even while so much blood…The stain spread across her whole shirt, the puddle advancing on the ground. Draco jerked his eyes back up to her face. He could pretend it wasn't so bad if he weren't watching.

Hermione reached into a pouch at her belt, drawing out some herbs she plastered across Ginny's stomach and side. "I've dealt with splinching before, Draco," Hermione said firmly. "Help me get her inside."

Instantly, Draco levitated her body, drifting it after Hermione through the door into the living room. "Fred!" Hermione called. "Get in here now!"

Moments later, the bleary-eyed Weasley stumbled in. "What is it-" He cut off, face paling at the sight of his sister.

Hermione had none of that. "I need fresh towels, warm water, and a thick blanket. Now!"

Her husband dashed off, no time to wallow in shock.

Draco set Ginny down in Hermione's bed. Her blood instantly spread across the white sheets. Hermione turned to him. "Good. Now _out_."

Draco obeyed, retreating into the living room. Fred dashed into the bedroom with the towels, water, and blanket. Moments later, he reappeared empty-handed. With nothing else to do, he turned to Draco.

"What. Happened." Fred bit out. Fury blazed in his eyes.

"She splinched-"

The fire blazed to life. "Hermione, are you there?" Harry's head called out.

Fred dropped to his knees in front of the fire. "She's handling an emergency. What is it?"

Harry scowled. "This is bigger. Malfoy Manor's been breached. Three squads dispatched, but none of them can get past the wards. We don't know if Ginny's still inside, or alive, or-"

"She's here." Draco dropped next to Fred, joining the call. "Badly injured. You took your bloody time getting there!"

"How'd this happen, Malfoy?" Harry snapped. "I thought your wards would hold _out_ Death Eaters, not give them back their fortress!"

"Right, like I bloody planned this!" Draco seethed. "Blaise, Goyle, and my mother could still be in there! Or worse!"

"Got any brilliant ideas, Malfoy? It's your _own damn home!_"

"Homenum Revelio," Draco replied. "The wards won't stop it."

The fire emptied as Harry left, flames still blazing green. Draco and Fred waited in silence.

Harry returned, shaking his head. "The house is empty. No bodies either. Whoever came already left."

"And took what they wanted," Draco added bitterly.

Hermione walked in, toweling blood off of her hands. "Set a squad on perimeter guard, Harry. Monitor it for any changes, and we'll get a team of Wardbreakers over in the morning. There's nothing more we can do now."

Harry frowned, but nodded his fiery face in agreement, severing the connection.

Instantly, Draco turned to Hermione, his eyes pleading.

"She's sleeping," Hermione replied, dropping onto the couch. Fred joined her, wrapping an arm around her. "I'll keep checking in on her, but she should be fine. She just needs rest now."

Draco let his body slump. The next person to check on came to mind. "Could you...cast a Patronus? I need to check on my mother."

Hermione nodded, her silver otter coalescing from her wand. "Listen to Draco and report what he says to Narcissa Malfoy." The otter nodded, turning its silvery face to Draco instead.

The words slipped from his grasp. All he could think of was the puddle of blood surrounding Ginny. He refocused. Alive, and going to be fine. "Mother, it's Draco. Are you alright? Where are you?"

The otter scampered off through the walls.

Slowly, Draco slid into a chair. He knew it was far from poetry, but it was all he could manage right now.

Hermione gave him time to gather his thoughts before asking, "What happened?"

Dropping his head into his hands, Draco sighed. "I don't know. Maybe there was a flaw in the wards I didn't know about, but the Death Eaters took them down in less than a minute."

Shock registered across Fred's and Hermione's faces. Even _simple_ wards often took longer than that. "That's not much time," Hermione breathed.

"Just enough to Apparate to Ginny," Draco responded, barely keeping his voice from shaking. "Blaise, Goyle, my mother…" He took another deep breath. "We tried to free them, but there were too many Death Eaters. We were…" Just breathe, Draco reminded himself. Don't fall apart here, not now. "Only Ginny realized they were putting the wards back up, to trap us, keep us in. And she…" He tried again, "She…"

"She barely got you out in time," Fred finished with understanding.

Draco could only nod.

The silver otter scampered back in. In his mother's voice, it replied, "AAHHHHHHHHH!" in a scream of terror. Draco's heart clenched in his chest. What would they have against _his mother?!_

"Oh, a Patronus," Narcissa's voice continued. Draco could breath again. "Don't scare me like that, my son. I am unharmed, and in Argentina, staying at the place I always loved. I left the moment my door was locked. If you need to contact me again, please owl like a normal child." Her voice cut out, and the Patronus faded away.

He knew the hotel she was referencing. Their last family vacation before the War had been there, a pleasant time for everyone. A clever thing to include, which no Death Eater would know about and proved she spoke for herself, not under wandpoint. Draco turned to Hermione again-

"To contact Blaise?" Hermione cut him off.

Draco nodded.

She shook her head. "Ginny hasn't taught you Patronus protocol, then. With a hostage, wait until it's more likely they'll be unobserved, and only send a Patronus with a small shape. They're sure to have guards now, and they'll only make them say false information." Her face twisted in sympathy. "I am sorry."

Instead, Draco dropped to the fireplace, tossing Floo powder in. "Daphne Greengrass."

Moments later, her sleepy face appeared in the fire. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped. "It's bloody three in the morning."

"The Malfoy Manor wards have been breached. Get somewhere different, right now. Somewhere safe."

Understanding the danger, she nodded, face tight, and severed the connection.

Draco called Warrington with the same advice. Warrington understood as well.

Turning back to Fred and Hermione, Draco asked, "Is there anything else you need from me?" His voice came out strangled.

Hermione shook her head again. "Get some sleep, Draco. I'll handle the Wardbreakers tomorrow morning, and wake you for any developments."

He nodded his thanks, heading for the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fred stopped him. "She needs her sleep more than you do."

"I won't wake her. Or even touch her. I'm just not letting her out of my sight."

The door closed behind him, and neither Fred nor Hermione had the heart to stop him.


	17. Hard Truths

Slytherin Squad

Chapter 17: Hard Truths

Ginny woke in a strange room, in a strange bed, Draco Malfoy snoring on a cot next to her. His mouth hung open, slightly askew, drool trailing out onto his pillow. She couldn't stop her snicker. So dignified.

As she watched him, one eye cracked open. An unreserved smile lit his face as his gaze met hers. "Hey, you," Ginny said lazily.

At the sound of her voice, Draco shot into an upright position, fully awake. "Ginny! How do you feel?"

"Much better, I think." As she said it, she twisted to face him. Pain flared across her stomach, radiating up her left side. With some trepidation, she pulled up the edge of her shirt, needing, but not wanting, to see how bad it was. She was greeted by an oozing mass of raw flesh. The skin bubbled around the edges, bruised and yellowed.

"It's… not so bad," Draco said, voice tight. "You'll be back up and about in no time."

Ginny allowed herself a small laugh, surprised that it hurt less than she might have expected. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Hermione did put dittany on it," he replied, taking on a more sober tone. "And she would have Flooed you to St. Mungo's if she hadn't been able to handle it."

Ginny nodded, pleasantly surprised to see Draco's newfound respect for Hermione. "It's why I came here. I knew whatever was going on, Hermione would be able to handle it. Or, at least, better than anyone else would," she corrected.

Draco nodded easily, again surprising her. He gestured to the stacks of odd crates and half-finished gadgets strewn about the floor, on the table at the foot of the bed, and mixed in among the multiple bookcases along the walls. "Are we…?"

"Above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley."

"So this is where the magic starts," he chuckled.

"Draco," Ginny started hesitantly, "any word from the others? You know, Blaise-"

"No word." His face drew tight. "Not yet."

Concern lit her face. "Your mother?"

He smiled at that. "She's fine. In Argentina, actually, and plans to stay there for as long as it takes."

That was good news, at least. She couldn't tell how Draco was holding up, with his house compromised, but at least he didn't have to worry about his mother. "There are only four of us left on active duty." Immediately, realization dawned and a dreaded thought clenched at her throat. "How will we tell the team?" she whispered. "

Draco dropped flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Haven't the faintest."

A soft knock came on the door, Hermione pushing it open. "Sounded like you were awake," she smiled. Hermione and Fred walked around to the side of the bed that didn't have Draco's cot. Self-conscious, he instantly sat up.

Fred tried to look unconcerned, but worry lines furrowed between his eyes. "Scared us a bit last night, Gin."

Ginny shrugged as well as she could. "Consider it retaliation for you scaring us at the Battle of Hogwarts. Is there any more you can do, Hermione?"

She nodded, pulling out her wand, and murmuring a few spells. The skin writhed and itched terribly, but nothing like the pain from the night before. Putting her wand away, she added, "That should be the last round. Put some more dittany on it once the bubbling goes down, and you should be back to normal."

Stretching experimentally, Ginny was pleased to note how manageable the pain was now. Draco, Fred, and Hermione all tensed as Ginny levered herself into a sitting position against the headboard. "I know my own limits," Ginny responded dryly. All three still watched her with skepticism.

"Any news?" Draco finally asked Hermione.

The witch winced, shaking her head. "Only bad. The Wardbreakers are still over there, and haven't made much progress."

A deep sigh left Draco. "Which means the Death Eaters definitely knew exactly how to take them down."

"They really are impressive wards, though, you were right on that count."

He gave her a withering glare. "So impressive that they held off the enemyfor a whole thirty seconds."

Fred scratched his head. "Well you did say they were from Voldemort himself. Wouldn't that be how they were, you know, designed?"

Thankfully, Hermione cut in before Draco could. "Not if he re-keyed them. No one can get through even their own ward if it's been keyed against them." She turned to Draco. "You _did_ re-key it, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "We've only re-keyed it about, oh, seventeen times since Voldemort's downfall?"

"Constant vigilance," Ginny smirked.

"For all the good it did," he muttered.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "Who knows about the raid?"

Hermione winced again. "Harry and I have classified the information until we know what's vital, but speculation is running rampant. Every newspaper seems to know about the attack, but reports vary widely even on who survived."

Even Fred looked impressed by the mess. "People think Malfoy's dead, that he's fled the country, joined Voldemort, everything. Daily Prophet doesn't know what to say, so it's just trying to make him look like the victim."

Draco's brow furrowed. "I _am _the victim, if you hadn't noticed."

Fred shrugged off the irrelevant detail.

"We need to talk to the team," Ginny said softly. She wasn't looking forward to it, not one bit, but it had to be done. "They deserve to know the truth."

Draco nodded solemnly. "I do, you mean. You're not going anywhere for a while."

Growling, Ginny swung her legs over the bed.

"Ginny, you shouldn't-" Hermione said.

Still growling, Ginny ignored her. In one great surge, she got to her feet. A bit unsteadily, but Draco grabbed her shoulders.

Looking her straight in her eyes, he pleaded, "Ginny. Stay _here_."

She ignored him. "Hermione, I'll need to borrow an Auror robe. And Fred, if you don't give me back my wand, I'll hex you so hard afterwards that you'll see the inside of your own skull."

Fred assumed a look of feigned innocence. "What makes you think I have it, Gin?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't be the first time. Give it."

No one moved.

Hermione turned out to be the bravest. "Ginny, stay and rest up. The squad can function without you for one day."

Anger and grief mixed, unbidden, as Ginny fought to keep her composure. "The squad just lost two members. Like everything else wasn't enough, we're down to _four_ now. There won't _BE _asquad tomorrow." Ginny was greeted by silence from the rest of the room. Draco's carefully guarded expression spoke for him. He'd already realized. She turned back to Hermione and Fred. "Now, I will Floo to Madame Malkin's in my pajamas if I have to, wandless and all, _or _you can treat me like an adult and _help me_."

Without a word, Fred handed back her wand.

Resigned, Hermione turned to Draco. "Don't let her Apparate. Use the Floo when possible, Side-Along Apparate her if you have to." Draco nodded, and Hermione turned to Ginny. "Be. Careful."

Ginny smiled, hoping no one realized she might fall over at any second. "As careful as I always am."

Oddly enough, no one found that reassuring.

...

The Auror Floo luckily wasn't far from their Training Room. Draco kept an arm wrapped around Ginny as she walked as fast as she could manage. Still, it wasn't fast enough. Heads turned as they passed the few rooms and offices. At least it might fix the worst of the rumors, but there was no telling.

Outside the Training Room, Draco paused, taking a deep breath. Ginny watched him silently. Steeling himself, he shoved open the doors.

Warrington draped across a chair, drumming with his wand. Daphne...a fist clenched around Draco's heart just looking at her. She perched on the edge of her seat, shooting up at the first sound of the door.

Eagerly, she peered past Draco and Ginny as they entered, searching. Finally, slowly, her gaze turned to Draco. "Where's Blaise?" she asked. Every muscle in her face held taut as she waited for the answer.

"Blaise and Goyle were captured last night. By Death Eaters," came Draco's simple reply. As Daphne stood in shock, Draco guided Ginny to a chair. Daphne's wrath would come, and he couldn't risk Ginny receiving any of it. Warrington ceased his drumming, watching Draco with face blank.

Pronouncing every word with exacting precision, Daphne asked, "Where is he now?" Her eyes never left Draco's face for an instant.

"I don't know yet," he said carefully. "We - Ginny and I - managed to capture a Death Eater, so there's a chance he'll know."

She lifted her chin in the air, knuckles white on a wand he hadn't seen her draw. "And why aren't we interrogating him right now?"

"Harry already is," Ginny replied quietly.

"Why aren't _we_?" Daphne insisted.

Draco steeled himself. "Because we're being disbanded."

"_WHAT?!" _Pure fury exploded from her.

Ginny, seated while Daphne towered in rage, still met her gaze. "We're under five members. At this size, we'd be a liability in battle, not an asset. They'll split Slytherin Squad and divide us up among the other standing squads."

Daphne blinked hard. Looking away, she took a minute to compose herself. "We'll still be chasing Blaise and Goyle, right?" she finally managed.

Slowly, Draco shook his head. "It's not likely. It's the most dangerous case right now, so it'll be senior squads only. And as you and Warrington are fairly fresh out of training…"

"We'll be on a junior squad, guarding some monument," she replied, all emotion gone.

He could only nod.

"And after you and Weasley find them?" Warrington asked. "We come back?"

"Potentially," Ginny said. "But for all we know, it could be a while before we get them back."

Daphne's face contorted as she looked away. Even as she tried to hide it, tears poured unmistakably down her cheeks.

"I'll keep both of you informed of everything I learn." Draco gave them the only thing he could. "But I don't know if _I'll_ even be on one of the squads."

"You will be," Ginny said softly.

Surprised at her surety, he turned to her.

She just shrugged. "Harry offered me my choice of any squad, and I'm not going to one you're not on. Or one that isn't chasing Blaise and Goyle."

Draco could only stare, grateful once again. "But aren't you on medical leave?"

Ginny waved his concern away. "I'll be fine in a few days. You can last that long on a squad without me, right?"

"It had better be more than a few days," Draco insisted. He'd seen the severity of her injury, and started to realize why her family was being so protective of her.

Warrington tilted his head. "What's this?"

Ginny sighed. "I splinched myself in the raid on Malfoy Manor. It won't be bad for much longer."

"No, not serious at all!" Draco said, exasperated. "Only right across all your vital organs!"

But Ginny's attention wasn't on him anymore. Instead, she focused on the quietly crying girl behind him.

Ginny stood, trying to hide her wince. "Will you excuse us?" She put a hand on Daphne's shoulder, guiding her through the sound-proof glass doors into the combat area of their Training Room.

...

"I'm fine," Daphne tried wiping her eyes. "Go be with the rest of the team, I'll be ok."

Ginny didn't believe a word of it. Instead, she sank to the ground behind one of the enormous white blocks used for cover. As an added benefit, it completely hid the view from the doors, giving them privacy. Ginny motioned to the ground next to her. "I'd rather be with the quarter of the team in here." Reluctantly, Daphne sat.

Both girls awkwardly stared straight ahead. Ginny regretted not getting to know Daphne better before this. "Blaise was ok before I Apparated out." Daphne spun at this, eyes glued to Ginny's face. "Captured and bound, but still perfectly intact. He warned Draco to run, I think because they'd kill me. I'm not sure, they re-bound his mouth before Blaise could finish."

Closing her eyes, the Slytherin girl let out a sigh. "Thank you."

"Just when he'd gotten better, too."

Silence stretched, but not so awkwardly as before. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Ginny asked. "A junior squad you'd like to go to? I can't promise anything for certain, but I will try my hardest."

Daphne just shook her head. "I never had much patience. I'll just resign and get it over with."

That caught Ginny by surprise. "But they won't let you back in, once we have Blaise!"

"I'm aware of that," she replied softly. "But I joined to help Slytherin and to stop getting glares from self-righteous witches when I walk down the street. Not to watch everyone I love be destroyed."

"Won't guarding a monument at least be better than sitting around waiting, doing nothing?"

Daphne arched one perfect eyebrow. "I'd hex my Captain on the first day. Don't tell me you don't know it."

"Or punch them. You have a mean right-hook."

That made her smile. Looking down at her hands fiddling with the hem of her robe, she added, "If anyone needs a place to stay, my home's always open. My parents left Britain after the War, and Astoria has her own place, so it's just me." She shrugged. "The wards aren't Malfoy-level, but they're the best Blaise could…" She squeezed her eyes shut.

Ginny placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you. That means more than you could know."

Daphne gave a strangled laugh. "Oh, I know the rate of homelessness on this team. It's the _least_ I can do."


End file.
